Skylanders: Capture And Unleash
by UniverseClassLegend
Summary: Based on the 2014 Activision and Vicarious Visions game, Skylanders: Trap Team! Kaos has blown up the wall of Cloudcracker Prison, releasing many villains, mostly seven notorious criminals called the Doom Raiders! Luckily, the Skylanders now have a team of special warriors who wield weapons made of pure Traptanium: The Trap Team! But will the Skylanders and Trap Masters win?
1. Prologue

Four years.

Four whole years of attempt after attempt after attempt to try and take over all of Skylands.

And time and time again, failure after failure after failure.

Destroying the Core Of Light? Fail.

Obtaining the Iron Fist of Arkus and becoming King of an ancient Arkeyan army? Fail.

Evilizing Mount Cloudbreak in order to spread darkness all across Skylands?

You guessed it, fail.

It was clear now: Kaos couldn't stop the Skylanders alone.

This time, he needed some help.

And the only guys out there that were as evil and diabolical as him were none other than eight criminals known all throughout Skylands: The Doom Raiders.

Problem was, they were currently locked up inside one of the toughest prisons in Skylands, if not in all of anywhere, the infamous Cloudcracker Prison.

However, Kaos had a plan for busting them out. It was said that the material that the prison was made out of, Traptanium, was virtually indestructible. It was time to prove that statement wrong!

"What is the matter with you?!" He roared to his butler, who was given the task of recording this whole scenario to prove to the Doom Raiders that Kaos was worthy of leading them all. "Hold still, Glumshanks!"

"Sorry Lord Kaos." The troll muttered.

"Ugh! Is it even on?!"

The troll flipped the camera over and saw a red light.

"Uh, technically, yes."

"Good." Kaos cleared his throat. "Hello, fellow evildoers! By the time you see this, I, Kaos, will have hatched an ingenious plan to liberate you from your miserable existence here in Cloudcracker Prison! And I will do it with this!"

Kaos gestured to an odd-looking machine.

"I call it the E.F.M.E.D!" He pronounced. "Also known as my Evil Frequency Modulator of Evil Doom! OBSERVE!"

He began pressing many buttons and switches. The machine began roaring to life.

"With this device," Kaos continued. "I will tunnel my way through these walls, and free all of you, the Doom Raiders, then, obviously grateful, you will help me, as your new supreme leader, and help me complete my glorious plan for the ultimate domination of all Skylands! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The machine began whirring up even more.

"Uh, Lord Kaos?" Glumshanks nervously asked. "Are you sure it's supposed to be this loud?!"

"SILENCE, FOOL!" Kaos shouted back over the noise. "Course I'm sure."

The EFMED began to spark out of control as the Traptanium walls began to crack apart! Nervously, Kaos and Glumshanks began to hightail it out of there! The footage stopped suddenly as the two managed to make it to a safe distance. Then, with a bright flash, Cloudcracker Prison blew completely apart!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaos laughed in victory. "Yes! It worked! Now those stupid Skylameos won't stand a chance against the combined might of the Doom Raiders and KAOS!"

"Uh, sir?" Glumshanks pointed out. "What is that?"

The Dark Portal Master turned to see what was now left of Cloudcracker Prison. From its ruins, a beam of pure light flowed into the sky, shortly followed by one of utter darkness. But something was wrong. This was not THE Darkness….

"Eh, it's probably nothing."

The two then went off to meet up with their new companions-to-be.

…

After a long year of construction, Skylander Academy was nearly finished.

However, the new home-to-be of the Skylanders had already taken in new trainees before it could be finished. Throughout the year, Spyro, Flynn, Cali, and Hugo got to know these new recruits.

Bat Spin hailed from the underworld, where as a child she was separated from her people. After spending months searching for them, she eventually was welcomed by a colony of magical bats who raised her as one of their own. After many peaceful years living with the bats, the colony was invaded by an army of undead trolls, who were set on stealing their magic to build an ultimate sonar weapon. Bat Spin quickly took action and used powerful abilities that she had learned growing up with the bats and essentially becoming one of them. She heroically defeated the trolls and saved the colony. This caught the attention of the spiritual Portal Master Eon, who saw at once she would make a worthy Skylander!

Blades came from a long line of dragons that guarded the dungeon of Scalos Castle, where the Golden Fear Serpent had slumbered for a century. Although it was considered an honor, Blades dreamed of becoming a knight so he could go on adventures in faraway lands. But one evening, a deafening roar shook the castle and a wave of fear swept over. The serpent had awoken! Fighting his fear with each step, Blades descended into the chamber. As he entered, the golden beast grinned and made Blades an offer - he would leave the kingdom unharmed and slumber for another hundred years, as long as Blades agreed to remain in the dungeon for eternity. Knowing the safety of the kingdom was more important than his ambition, Blades accepted the offer. Then suddenly, the fear was gone and the serpent vanished - for it turned out the only way to defeat the serpent was to confront his fear. News of this bravery soon found its way to Eon, who came to see Blades at once and made him a Skylander.

Though Cobra Cadabra was an assistant to The Great Mabuni, a traveling magician that performed all over Skylands, he wanted more than anything to become a magician himself. Unfortunately, the guild of Mysteriously Mad Magic Masters of Mystery, who for centuries taught all of the greatest magicians, would not permit it. And so Mabuni decided to teach the cobra himself, even though it was forbidden. They studied everything together, from vanishing acts to snake charming. But when the guild discovered this, they sent a team of magic rabbit enforcers to punish them both. Although the beastly hares were the most powerful of their kind in Skylands, Cobra Cadabra remained brave. Playing an enchanted tune on his flute, he used what he had learned to cast a spell over the rabbits and lead them away. Upon hearing this, this guild was impressed by such a display of skill, and accepted the snake charmer as a member. Soon after, Cobra Cadabra was made a member of another group – the Skylanders!

Growing up, Chopper was much smaller than the rest of his dinosaur kin. But this didn't bother him because he had big ideas. Ahead of the annual hunting competition to honor the village idol, Roarke Tunga, Chopper spent weeks building himself a super Gyro-Dino-Exo-Suit. When the competition began, he took the air – firing his missiles and chomping everything in his path. With Chopper on the verge of victory, the competition came to a sudden halt when the nearby volcano erupted, flooding the village with lava. Seeing the residents of his village trapped, Chopper quickly flew into action. One at a time, he airlifted everyone to safety and he was even able to save the village idol. For heroically using his head, Chopper was made a Skylander!

On a remote island in Skylands, Déjà Vu tirelessly worked on a machine that would make the perfect three-minute egg in half the time. After pouring over countless magic tomes, and even consulting the lost plans used to create the legendary Tower of Time, she finally completed construction of the huge machine. Unfortunately, a gang of evil giant sea slugs, searching for a way to acquire super speed, learned of her machine and set about to take it at all costs. Slow, but well armed, the massive slugs bore down on the island. But rather than allow her work be used for evil, Déjà Vu quickly jumped into action and set the clock's hands to thirteen – causing a time overload. Caught up in the blast, she was given an amazing power over time, which she then used to stop the evil slugs in their tracks and spin them home.

Echo lived in an undersea kingdom that was built around an enormous oyster shell, and at its center was the Pearl of Wisdom. Every day water dragons from all around the kingdom would come to ask questions of the Pearl. Because this was a sacred ritual, anyone living near the Pearl were required to speak only in whispers. This was challenging for Echo, who lived directly next to it. She had a gift – and it was loud – and often got her in trouble. One day, a gang of sea horses known as the Aqua Jocks rode into town and claimed the Pearl for themselves. They cast an unbreakable bubble around it and began dragging it away with enormous chains. The nearby water dragons, who had been quiet for so long, were unable to even call for help. Then Echo appeared – and with her loudest sonar blast, she shattered the bubble and blew the sea horses out of the kingdom! Her heroic actions caught the attention of Gill Grunt, who recruited her as a Skylander.

Fist Bump had long been the sleeping protector of the Bubbling Bamboo Forest, but awoke from a long hibernation when a horde of nasty purple Greebles arrived with gigantic rock-smashing machines. Intent on building a new base, their machines wreaked havoc – chewing up the land and spitting out billowing clouds of smoke into the enchanted air. Seeing this, Fist Bump was furious. Using his enormous stone fists, he hammered the ground with all his strength, creating a massive earthquake that sent huge shockwaves towards the Greeble camp. This reduced the machines to mere scrap and sent the Greebles running off in a panic. The act of bravery caught the attention of Terrafin, who brought Fist Bump to meet Eon.

As a royal protector of the legendary monkey idol Kubla-Wa, Fling Kong trained seriously in the mysterious art of Monk-Ru, a form of fighting using the power of air. He was a devoted student, always the first to arrive to training and the last to leave. One day, a troop of foul-smelling, well-armed Gorilla-Goos appeared, led by the infamous General Snot. Snot had heard stories about the idol, particularly that it was made of solid gold. The villains quickly seized control of the temple that housed the idol and were on the verge of taking it. But suddenly the smelly gorillas found themselves face to face with Fling Kong – who attacked with the power of a true Monk-Ru master! Using his flying rug and powerful vortex discs, he expertly defeated the Gorilla-Goos and saved the idol. Soon after, word of his actions spread to Eon.

Most of the dolphins of Bottlenose Bay spent their days playing in the waves. However, Flip Wreck was different. Always the adventurous one, he took it upon himself to be a self-appointed protector of his undersea world. One day, while exploring an underwater graveyard of shipwrecks, he came across a massive Ice Viking ship that was still intact. Suddenly, a huge crew of Ice Vikings burst out from inside and began leading an attack on the unarmed dolphin residents. Flip Wreck took off at once and quickly fastened together armor, a shield, and a sword using pieces from the nearby wrecks. He then single-handedly defeated the Ice Vikings, who retreated, never to be seen again.

Food Fight did more than just play with his food, he battled with it! This tough little Veggie Warrior was the byproduct of a troll food experiment gone wrong. When the Troll Farmers Guild attempted to fertilize their soil with gunpowder, they got more than a super snack – they got an all-out Food Fight! Rising from the ground, he led the neighborhood Garden Patrol to victory. Later, he went on to defend his garden home against a rogue army of gnomes after they attempted to wrap the Asparagus people in bacon! His courage caught the eye of Eon, who decided that this was one veggie lover he needed on his side as a valued member of the Skylanders.

Funny Bone once lived on Punch Line Island – the funniest place in the Land of the Undead and home of the Eternal Chuckling Trees that magically make everyone laugh when the breeze tickles them. But after hearing stories of this, the evil Count Moneybone sent his minions to investigate if this magic could be used to make a "Funny Bomb" that would render Skylands helpless with laughter. Funny Bone was in the middle of burying his neighbors' birthday cake on a breezeless day when the invaders arrived. Seeing their large axes, Funny Bone instantly knew that the Chuckling Trees were in danger. Without hesitation, he sprang into action, fighting off the minions and driving them from his humorous home.

High Five was one of the most skilled sky racers of all the dragonflies. But as the fifth son of the Royal High Flying Dragonflies, he was not allowed to enter any of the racing tournaments that took place each year because of his age. Instead, he was forced to watch from the sidelines as his four older brothers competed for the coveted Trophy of Sparx, which legend has said holds magical properties. One year, during the biggest racing event of the season, High Five learned that the Troll Racing Team had stolen the valuable trophy and were going to use the race to cover their escape. He quickly took action, jumping into the race and using his amazing flying skills to weave and dodge his way to the front of the pack, where he caught up to the trolls and brought them down. For his actions, High Five was given the Trophy of Sparx. Even more importantly, he was made a Skylander, where he now helped protect Skylands from any evildoers.

Rocky was a rock digger who wanted to make a difference, and Roll was a boulder that wanted to see the world. The two of them had known each other since they were young and in mining school together. They had shared the same goal – making the sacred journey to Peek's Peak, where it was said that one's destiny reveals itself. But time went on, and it wasn't until many years later that they found each other traveling the same path towards the mythical peak. The connection that was established years before had finally taken shape, and the two realized they were meant to journey far and wide together – as Rocky Roll. After several adventures together, they met Eon by chance, who recognized that their connection was special.

Torch's childhood was spent working with her grandfather as a dragon keeper, where she helped tend to a stable of dragons that protected her village. One year, an evil Snow Dragon unleashed a terrible blizzard that trapped her entire homeland inside a massive ice glacier! Torch was the only one to escape. Having always been fearless, she set out at once to rescue the villagers and her dragons from their chilly fate. Armed with her Firespout Flamethrower, she fought hard through the treacherous conditions and bravely defeated the Snow Dragon in an epic battle. After the village was free from its icy doom, Torch returned home to find her grandfather missing. The only token left behind was his lucky flaming horseshoe. Now as a member of the Skylanders, Torch wielded her powerful flamethrower as well as her lucky horseshoe in hopes it will one day lead her to the grandfather she had lost.

Trail Blazer was always hot tempered, especially when he saw anything as being unfair. One day, he came across another unicorn that was trapped in a net. But it wasn't just any unicorn. It was the mythical Unocorn – a magical creature with a Churro Horn that sprinkled enchanted cinnamon throughout Skylands. Trail Blazer freed it at once. Soon after, the Dark Wizards who had set the trap returned, and were very angry to find their dastardly deed had been thwarted. But Trail Blazer was much more fired up – for it turned out the spicy cinnamon from the Churro Horn had somehow rubbed off on him and mixed with his elemental fire. So he was literally set ablaze with fury! He then ran fiery circles around the wizards, forcing them to flee and never return. After realizing his newfound fury could be used to fight evil everywhere, Trail Blazer sought out the Skylanders, who immediately welcomed him as a member.

As an orphan from the Dizzying Dunes, Tread Head had always dreamed of racing. And after a summer of scavenging for parts, he finally managed to build a bike that would allow him to enter the local racing circuit. The other competitors laughed at the crudeness of his work, but Tread Head had built it for performance, not for style. So when the race began, he jumped out to a commanding lead. But as he entered a canyon, he suddenly found himself at a roadblock – of Goblin troops! Knowing the other racers were in danger, he pulled off the road and kicked up so much dust that the Goblins had no choice but to flee, allowing the other racers to pass safely. Tread Head may have lost the race that day, but he earned the respect of Eon, who would see to it that Tread Head would tread on evil wherever he went!

These new recruits were being trained by none other than Buzz, who was overseeing the construction of Skylander Academy. He was known for being the greatest trainer in all Skylands and well recognized for his secret ninja commando skills. Not only was he training the new Skylanders, but he also helped some veterans reach new potentials and gain new powers!

Pop Fizz learned that, if he swallowed a potion whole (yes, even the beaker containing the liquid), he could become a Super Beast, with his abilities overloaded. He called this his Fizzy Frenzy Mode.

Jet-Vac now had red Sky Baron Armor and duel Full Blast air guns.

Fryno learned a new trick with his motorcycle: kicking up molten rocks when power drifting. He called this his Hog Wild maneuver.

Shroomboom learned how to conjure up mushrooms when flinging himself. As if being the ball in a pinball table, Shroomboom called this his Sure Shot technique.

Gill Grunt learned he could harness his element while jetpacking and ride a giant Tidal Wave Leviathan.

As for Chop Chop, Eruptor, Gill Grunt, Spyro, Whirlwind, Stealth Elf, Trigger Happy, and Terrafin, they were all made as one special team called Eon's Elite. They would be the strongest representatives of their element, and had proven themselves worthy to receive such an honorable rank.

(There were even dolls and toys of certain Skylanders, since they had become famous.)

Now, all 96 Skylanders (that was an understatement, however, as the Giants and SWAP Force were elsewhere at the time) were gathered with their allies and other mabu as Buzz began making his speech at was to be the Academy's main entrance.

"As head of security and secret ninja commando operations," Buzz began. "Let me welcome you to the Grand Opening of Skylander Academy!"

(What? It was THAT anticipated by the citizens! What else was given a grand opening before it was actually complete?!)

"Oh boy." Hugo whispered as Buzz continued his speech. "This is great, Cali! I mean, a new Skylander headquarters?! There hasn't been one in ages!"

"I know, Hugo!" Cali said back. "And Buzz is the most legendary Skylander trainer ever! But there's something familiar about him…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Flynn charmely added. "I've seen his kind before. BIG showoff. Jeez, is he still talking?!"

Spyro just rolled his eyes as he continued paying attention.

"...with the new opening of Skylander Academy!" Buzz concluded. "May it usher in a new age of safety, security, and-."

Suddenly, a massive meteor struck a nearby island, sending the Mabu running in fear.

"WOWSERS!" Flynn yelped. "What was that?!"

"I'm coming up with only one thing." Spyro said. "Kaos. Careful, newbies. He's more dangerous than you even think he is."

"HOLY GUACAMOLE!" Buzz yelled. "That thing landed smack-dab in the middle of our Annual Soda Festival!"

"NO! NOT THE SODAS!" Pop Fizz yelled, hugging together as many potions as he could. "ANYTHING BUT THE SODAS!"

"Stay put, folks!" Buzz continued. "The Skylanders and I will check it out!"

"I'll go with you, Buzzy!" Food Fight piped up. "It's time we get down to the bottom of this!"


	2. Soda Springs

The Mabu were in a major panic.

A giant blue slug-like monster was on a rampage!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" It roared. "ME WANT SODA!"

After downing another barrel, the monster threw it away. It flew for a few miles before being shot simultaneously by Buzz and Food Fight.

"Alright operative!" Buzz barked. "Time for your first REAL mission!"

"You got it!" Food Fight saluted. "Let's go see what that meteor thingy was!"

After a while of trekking, the two came across something really odd.

"I'd be cautious if I were you." Buzz warned. "That right there may look like an ordinary harmless little sheep, but I can personally tell you that Sheep Creep here is bad news."

"Huh? What's going on? First Hugo, now you?"

"In fact," Buzz ignored Food Fight's statement. "He's supposed to be in Cloudcracker Prison for leading an ill-fated sheep rebellion. Something must be wrong here."

"Yeah, you said it." Food Fight added. "I don't even understand why Hugo would be so afraid of-."

Upon seeing the Skylander, the sheep pulled out twin cork cannons and aimed at Food Fight.

"Oh. Well, that explains everything!"

Sheep Creep charged and fired, with Food Fight dodging and retaliating with firing tomatoes at the sheep. After coating the sheep in tomatoes, making his wool red, Food Fight smirked as Sheep Creep fell.

"Alright, Mr. Sheepy Creepy." Food Fight said. "I don't know why you busted out, but I'm kicking you back-."

Suddenly, a force field appeared around the villain!

"-in? What the…..?"

Food Fight was utterly confused. Meanwhile, Sheep Creep found that he couldn't get out!

"Uh, Buzz? I'm not the only one who's seeing this, right?"

Suddenly, the sky flashed as a giant green vortex appeared in the sky!

"WOAH! Buzz, what is that thing?!"

Sheep Creep yelped helplessly as he was the only one getting sucked in. All he managed to get in was one last "BAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" before being sucked into the vortex! The sounds continued as Buzz and Food Fight heard something crashing somewhere, then bouncing noises. A few confused baas were heard.

"Well, I guess that was over with." Food Fight said. Suddenly, he noticed a group of hungry Chompies approaching! "Stay back! I've got this!"

Just then, Sheep Creep somehow crashed back down to Skylands, readied his cork cannons, and fired at the Chompies, knocking them all out! As the little green monsters lay defeated, Sheep Creep baad at the two.

"Uh…..what…..did he just….I thought…."

Food Fight was still dumbstruck as Sheep Creep was pulled back out of Skylands.

"Why'd he do that?" Food Fight asked Buzz. "Isn't he supposed to be a bad guy?"

"Even I don't know." Buzz said. "Well, we better get moving. This thing isn't gonna investigate itself!"

The two continued their journey until they came across a tree trunk overrun with more Chompies! However, something in the middle caught Buzz's attention.

"Wait a dag burn minute!" He gasped. "That looks like…..Traptanium! I haven't seen that magical stuff in a long time!"

"Yeah, but there are so many Chompies!" Food Fight said. "I don't even know if I can take them all at once!"

Suddenly, something leaped out of the nearby foliage and fired an arrow right at the Traptanium crystal! It was strong enough to shatter it and crack up the ground, making it plummet into a pit and bury every single Chompy! The figure who shot the arrow landed in the pit awesomely. It looked up at Buzz and Food Fight. It looked like a blue crocodile with a bow and arrow that was somehow made of the same material!

"G'day, mates!" The croc said. "Snap Shot's the name, here on official Trap Master business!"

"Trap Master?" Food Fight said. "Look here, Mr. Snappy, but this place is dangerous! You should leave this to us, even if what you did was downright awesome. Buzz and I are here on official Skylander business!"

"Ah, that's right!" Snap Shot smiled. "You're Eon's newest recruits!"

"HUH?! You're a Skylander as well?"

"Yep! Trap Masters are an awesome type of Skylander, armed with these equally awesome Traptanium Weapons! Give us an edge on fighting these escapees! I reckon one of them's behind all this! What say I join your little investigation? Who knows, I could be useful!"

"Um…..Okay, fine." Food Fight said. "But you're gonna tell me more about these whole 'Trap Master' guys and possibly why Sheep Creep has gone from bad to good here!"

Upon hearing this, Snap Shot smirked.

_So, my Portal Pal found them! _He thought. _Hopefully they've even got…..THAT trap!_

As the trio continued to trek forward, Snap Shot caught a great view of the monster attacking the festival.

"AH! What is that?!" Food Fight gasped. "Some sort of ugly giant slug monster?!"

"The Gulper." Snap Shot growled. "Of course he's busted out as well! No doubt the other of his Doom Raider allies made it out as well! And there's only one reason why he's here….."

"Gulper? Doom Raiders?" Food Fight asked. "And why does he even WANT the soda, anyway!?"

"Kid, you're about to find out."

Snap Shot pointed to the Gulper downing another barrel of soda. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled…

And he grew another foot in size!

"SEE?!" The Gulper roared. "THAT IS WHY I MUST HAVE SODA!"

"Oh yeah?!" Food Fight yelled. "Not if I have anything to say about-!"

"Stay back, kid!" Snap Shot ordered. "I got this!"

Before Food Fight could react, Snap Shot bolted forward as used a nearby lodged plank of wood to catapult himself to a nearby building!

"HUH?! YOU AGAIN!? STAY AWAY FROM MY SODA!"

"Sorry, Gulpy!" Snap Shot said. "But you need to lose a few pounds! I'm putting you on a soda-free diet!" He aimed an arrow and fired at a soda barrel, destroying it before Gulper could reach it!

"NOOOOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SODA?! RAAAAAHH! GULPER CRUSH YOU!"

Dodging the giant fists, Snap Shot continued to fire at the giant monster, also getting into cover when Gulper let out a giant burp!

"Ugh, those drinks are giving you such a bad breath, mate!" Snap Shot gagged. "You really need to see a dentist!"

Gulper began downing another vat, with his hand blocking Snap Shot's path!

_Drat! Me arrows aren't cutting it! _Snap Shot cursed. Then, he noticed a nearby corked vat. _But that will! _Charging at the vat, he used his arrow like a sword and cut off the valve, making the cork pop off and hit the hand!

Enraged, Gulper crushed the empty vat in his hand and continued trying to swat the gator. Eventually, Snap Shot found himself cornered on a rooftop! Looking around, the croc noticed something.

"Oi, Buzz Boy!" He yelled. "What's in that soda vat?!"

"Oh, that?" Buzz chuckled. "That, my friend, is the Soda Of The Year!"

"No, not that! That green one right next to it!"

"Oh, that! That's bottom-feeding suction eel-flavored and tastes even worse than it sounds! Why do you ask?"

Suddenly, without warning, Snap Shot kicked the Soda Of The Year right off the rooftop!

"AH! NONONONONONONO!" Food Fight ran up to the falling vat and caught it just before it smashed onto the ground! "What were you thinking?!" He yelled after using all his strength to set it down.

"HEY, GULPER!" Snap Shot yelled. "I've changed my mind, you're off your diet! So, if you want soda, you can have it!" He pointed to the brown vat. "They call this the Soda Of The Year! It tastes even better than it sounds! Go on, give it a try!"

"OH BOY! MORE SODA!" Gulper snatched it up. "THANK YOU, MR. ALLIGATOR!"

He downed the contents and then….

"AUGH!" Gulper yelled. Suddenly, he noticed his arms begin to shrink! "NOOOOOO!"

Shrinking fully to his normal size, Gulper fell into the middle of the town square!

"NO! You'll pay for that!" Gulper roared, pulling out his trident.

"Alright, kid! You're up!" Snap Shot called.

"Finally!" Food Fight yelled. "This time, I got this!"

He ran into the square and aimed his tomato launcher at the monster.

"Hey Gulper! Eat This!"

He fired his veggies at Gulper, who stabbed some with his trident and accidentally ate some.

"POOEY!" He spat out the red vegetable. "Me no want awful tomatoes! Me want soda!" Gulper roared in fury. "Get ready, little veggie! You no like Gulper when Gulper angry!"

He chomped down hard on the barrel that Food Fight was on, but the green guy leaped off and began hopping up onto another rooftop.

"Oh, I'm gonna make more than your bellyache, Gulper!" He taunted, beginning to slide down a clothesline, firing right into the Gulper's mouth! "Tomato paste, in your face!"

Overwhelmed, Gulper was knocked over by the immense food. Food Fight leapt off his belly and onto a barrel, then winked at Snap Shot.

"And that's how it's done!" He said. "You know, Snappy, I think we make a pretty good team!"

Snap Shot only smirked as the Gulper spat out the tomatoes.

"Well?" Food Fight asked. "Aren't you gonna-?"

"Wait for it…." Snap Shot smiled. "The Portal Master knows what they're doing."

"Uhh, what ARE they doing?"

Suddenly, another force field emerged around Gulper!

"Woah! Just like Sheep Creep!"

"Huh? Hello? What's going on?! Gulper already miss soda rampage!"

"That's it…" Snap Shot grinned. "All they have to do is put the trap in the portal, aaaaannnnnddddd….."

The sky cracked as a blue vortex opened!

"AH!" Gulper yelped. "Stay back, swirly thing!" Suddenly, the immense wind of the vortex snatched his trident right from his hands! "Hey! My trident!" Gulper then tried to run away with the vortex beginning to pull him in. "I JUST WANTED TO DRINK SODA-AAAAAAAAAA! Eyah!"

Snap Shot, Food Fight, and Buzz all looked at the vortex, which began producing the noises of Gulper inside something.

"What? Hello?" Gulper said through the vortex. "Can anybody hear Gulper? And if so, can you bring Gulper some soda?" After a while of silence, he spoke again. "Gulper have to be nice now? Kinda strange, but Gulper get used to it."

Then, the vortex closed.

"Uh ...what was that all about?" Food Fight asked.

"Well, allow me and the others to tell you once we get back to this Academy of yours." Snap Shot said.

…

A little while later, the Skylanders were introduced to the Trap Masters.

Snap Shot came from a long line of Crocagators that lived in the remote Swamplands, where he hunted chompies for sport. After rounding up every evil critter in his homeland, Snap Shot ventured out into the world to learn new techniques that he could use to track down more challenging monsters. He journeyed far and wide, perfecting his archery skills with the Elves and his hunting skills with the wolves. Soon he was the most revered monster hunter in Skylands – a reputation that caught the attention of Eon. It wasn't long before Snap Shot became the leader of the Trap Masters, a fearless team of Skylanders that mastered legendary weapons made of pure Traptanium. It was this elite team that tracked down and captured the most notorious villains Skylands had ever known!

Blastermind was once the "hide and sheep" champion of the Sardonic Mountains, where he and his friends played regularly. But when he was about to set a new Skylands record, the ground collapsed and Blastermind fell into a deep, mysterious cavern filled with shimmering crystals. As his friends circled the hole up top, they suddenly found themselves face to face with a dangerous Ham Dragon, who had felt the rumble of the collapse. Down below, Blastermind felt helpless. But fortunately, the cavern was filled with Psionic Power Crystals once used by the Ancients to amplify their thoughts. When the crystals "heard" Blastermind's worried thoughts about saving his friends, they found him worthy – and bestowed upon him awesome psionic powers, which he used to get out of the hole and mentally blast the circling Ham Dragon. Soon after, Blastermind joined the Skylanders as part of the Trap Team, using his new Traptanium Psionic Helmet to fight evil everywhere!

Born to a race of tree elves who were protectors of the rich Arcadian Timberland, Bushwack was supposed to be a ranger. But being the smallest of his clan, he was sent deep into the woods by the Chieftain to study with Arbo, known for helping the Skylanders rebuild the Core of Light. The tree spirit looked beyond Bushwhack's size, and seeing that he had the heart of a warrior, taught him many secrets. Arbo even gifted him with an enchanted axe. So when a legion of Lumberjack Trolls invaded the forest and overpowered the elves, it was Bushwhack who set out to stop them. Drawing out the trolls, he used his enchanted axe and knowledge of the forest to capture them and destroy their tree-cutting machines. Afterward, Bushwhack not only was made a ranger but a Skylander. As part of the Trap Team, he now used his Traptanium axe to whack evil wherever it grows!

Summoned by a Mabu Mystic, Enigma comes from a nameless place "between the worlds." Though the Mystic was really just looking for someone to play Skystones, he was quickly enraptured by Enigma's stories about his mysterious homeland. Unfortunately, the Darkness got wind of these stories, and seeking another realm to conquer, sent minions to lay siege on the gateway that remained open. Making matters worse, the Mabu had no idea how to close it. So, with a legion of minions fast approaching, Enigma chose to use his Sigil of Mystery to seal the doorway – cutting him off from his home forever. This large sacrifice caught the attention of the Trap Team, who welcomed Enigma and gave him a new home as a protector of Skylands. He now used his Traptanium Sigil to put a world of hurt on evil everywhere!

Gearshift was created on the Tech island of Metallana by King Mercurus, who considered the young robot to be his own daughter. But rather than performing royal duties, Gearshift preferred to spend her time in the oily depths of the kingdom among its workers, secretly tending to the huge subterranean machines. When her father discovered this, he was furious - but then a squadron of Undead Stormriders suddenly attacked. Learning that these marauders wanted to capture her father, Gearshift used her knowledge of the labyrinth below to hide him. Seizing the emblem of her people - The Great Gear - she used it to fight the Stormriders, inspiring the workers to rise up. Together, they drove the Stormriders out of Metallana and saved the kingdom. For this, Gearshift was made part of the Trap Team, using her new awesome Traptanium-forged gear to help defend Skylands.

Gusto was once a cloud wrangler in the peaceful Thunderclap Kingdom, where he learned to master the wind under the guidance of the mysterious Cloud Dragon. But a day came when a fleet of dragon hunters appeared on the horizon, seeking to capture the fabled creature. Despite the danger, Gusto stepped forward to defend it. The hunters could see that Gusto was not a soldier and didn't even have a real weapon – just a "curved stick." However, he was no coward! And, throwing his large boomerang, Gusto hit his surprised opponents again and again – until the hunters surrendered and were forced to retreat. For standing up for himself and protecting the Cloud Dragon, Gusto was given a new Traptanium Boomerang and made part of the Trap Team!

Head Rush was raised in a small village that had fallen under the spell of a powerful Harvest Sphinx, who forced the frightened villagers to plow the vast fields of golden grass for his own benefit. Although there were many villagers, no individual was brave enough to confront the Sphinx and put an end to its rule. But Head Rush believed there was a chance to fight back if she could somehow inspire her people to stand together. Charging through her village, Head Rush shouted a mighty yodel that woke the villagers from their spell! With the village behind her, she then led the charge to drive the Sphinx from the island for good. For her leadership and bravery, she was made part of the Trap Team, where she used her giant Traptanium horns to take charge of evil!

Jawbreaker hailed from a race of robots that operated and maintained a vast underground complex of enormous machines that powered the legendary Sky Train, which traveled between a thousand different islands daily. Like many of his fellow robots, Jawbreaker led an ordered existence – full of rules and regulations – which he followed happily. However, one day a huge army of Gear Trolls invaded the subterranean complex. Known for being major train enthusiasts, they were set on taking over the Sky Train for their own evil use. Jawbreaker quickly jumped into action and used his massive fists to beat the trolls into retreat. His quick action and ability to think for himself made him an individual. For this he was made part of the Trap Team, where he now used his Traptanium powered fists to deliver mighty blows to evil!

Ka-Boom hails from an ancient volcanic island known as Munitions Forge, where he and his people crafted machinery that was used all throughout Skylands. But the ruthless Captain Ironbeard wanted the forge for himself so he could build an unstoppable pirate armada. With a fleet of pirate ships approaching, Ka-Boom went to work, creating the greatest anti-pirate weapon ever forged – The Boom Cannon! When Ironbeard arrived with his invaders, Ka-Boom met them at the edge of the docks with his cannon lowered, still smoldering red hot from having just come out of the fire. One by one, he sank their ships until Captain Ironbeard finally retreated. Now as a valued member of the Trap Team, Ka-Boom used his Red Hot Traptanium Cannon to blast evil in the broadsides!

The perfect blend of sword and sorcery, Krypt King wandered Skylands for years as the disembodied spirit of a knight – until he found his way into the depths of an ancient Arkeyan weapon vault. Upon finding an enormously powerful suit of armor, the spirit decided to make it his own. Unfortunately, this triggered a long dormant auto defense system. With alarms blaring, a massive sealed chamber was opened, revealing a huge army of war machines. Krypt King launched himself towards the attack force, swinging his newly found giant sword until every machine was utterly destroyed. Realizing the power he wielded could serve a broader purpose, Krypt King sought out the Skylanders and was made a member of the Trap Team, where he now used his massive Traptanium blade to cut down evil!

Hailing from the depths of the undersea kingdom of Star City, Lob-Star was the head chef of his own five-star restaurant, often cooking for the King Fish himself. However, few knew that Lob-Star had secretly been training in a mysterious art of fighting known only to a few crustaceans. For a while, Lob-Star was able to keep the peace while still keeping his hidden identity. But when a giant Leviathan threatened to swallow up Lob-Star's guests and capture the King Fish himself, he had no choice but to swim into action. Calling on every trick his mysterious training had taught him, Lob-Star defeated the Leviathan and drove it out of Star City. For risking everything, Lob-Star was recruited by Eon to join the Skylanders. Now, as part of the Trap Team, he used his powerful Traptanium Throwing Stars to serve up defeat to anyone who threatens Skylands!

Short Cut was renowned for making the finest clothing in all of Skylands. With his magic shears, no thread was too thick, no cloth was too bunchy, and no pattern was too hard to follow. But one day, a fleet of flying sailing ships appeared overhead, crewed by raucous Skeleton Pirates. Having plundered a cargo of golden yarn from fortunetelling soothsayers, their leader demanded that Short Cut stitch together a magic hat that would tell him the futures of everyone in Skylands – or suffer the consequences! Not wanting to see his work used for evil, he bravely snuck onto the ship that night and sewed the pants and shirts of the sleeping pirates together so they were unable to fight. Short Cut then used his magic shears to cut the sails and wrap them around the ship, preventing the pirates from escaping. His brave actions caught the attention of Eon, who quickly made Short Cut a member of the Trap Team, where he now used powerful Traptanium Shears to cut evil's future short with every snip!

Epically strong and heroically competitive, Thunderbolt grew up on legendary Mount Cloudpierce. Every year, his people held a contest to determine who would wield the Storm Sword – a legendary blade with the power to change the seasons in Skylands. To Thunderbolt, this would be a great honor. But on the day he won the contest and was about to be presented with the sword, a Frost Mage snatched it and plunged all of Skylands into a wintery deep-freeze. Undaunted, Thunderbolt bravely took chase. Riding twin bolts of chained lightning, he overtook the mage, reclaimed the sword, and restored balance to the weather systems in Skylands. For his heroic actions, Thunderbolt was made a member of the Trap Team, and he now used his Traptanium Storm Sword to strike evil at every turn!

For many years, Tuff Luck and her tribe guarded the Fortunata Springs – the source of all good luck in Skylands. Though hidden in the Random Canyons, which move without warning to cover the hidden entrance to the magical waters, minions of Kaos located the springs and flew in sponge-tankers to drain every drop of the lucky liquid. Fortunately, Tuff Luck was patrolling the area and immediately jumped into action when she saw what was happening. Between her awesome skill and unbeatable good luck, she single-handedly drove off the minions. She then drank from the magical waters, as was the custom for her tribe. Sensing a greater calling, Tuff Luck decided to leave her tribe to join the Trap Team, where she could do even more to help protect Skylands. Armed with her Traptanium Warblades, she always beat the odds – and evil – at every turn!

For generations, Wallop's people used the volcanic lava pits of Mount Scorch to forge the most awesome weapons in all of Skylands. And Wallop was the finest apprentice any of the masters had ever seen. Using hammers in both of his mighty hands, he could tirelessly pound and shape the incredibly hot metal into the sharpest swords or the hardest axes. But on the day he was to demonstrate his skills to the masters of his craft, a fierce fire viper awoke from his deep sleep in the belly of the volcano. The huge snake erupted forth, attacking Wallop's village. But, bravely charging the beast with his two massive hammers, Wallop was able to bring down the creature and save his village. Now with his Traptanium-infused hammers, he fought with the Skylanders to protect the lands from any evil that rose to attack!

Wildfire was once a young lion of the Fire Claw Clan, about to enter into the Rite of Infernos – a test of survival in the treacherous fire plains. However, because he was made of gold, he was treated as an outcast and not allowed to participate. But this didn't stop him. That night, Wildfire secretly followed the path of the other lions, carrying only his father's enchanted shield. Soon he found them cornered by a giant flame scorpion. Using the shield, he protected the group from the beast's enormous stinging tail, giving them time to safely escape. And though Wildfire was injured in the fight, his father's shield magically changed him – magnifying the strength that was already in his heart – making him the mightiest of his clan. Now part of the Trap Team, Wildfire used his enormous Traptanium-bonded shield to defend any and all who need it!

"So, care to tell us what happened to you guys and how these 'Doom Raiders' escaped and who they even are?!" Spyro asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked, mate!" Snap Shot said. He then began his tale.

…

_Long, long ago, Skylands was held in the grip of the seven most notorious evildoers Skylands has ever known: The Doom Raiders._

_First off was their leader, the most notorious of the raiders: The Golden Queen. A wicked queen made entirely of gold and rich beyond her wildest imagination, she would gladly trade her entire fortune for just a little more. But why trade when you can steal? And that's what she did. She stole, and stole, and stole! But no matter how much she took, it was never enough. Through evil sorcery, she even learned how to turn people and objects into solid gold. However, that STILL wasn't enough. The idea that any amount of treasure in Skylands did not belong to her was infuriating, so she embarked on a quest to take every last cent of it. But she couldn't do it alone. It was then that she formed the Doom Raiders – the most notorious group of villains ever assembled. As the leader, the Golden Queen promised riches, world domination, and even all-you-can-eat shrimp in order to recruit special criminals to serve her cause._

_The first she recruited was the Gulper, who you just met back at Soda Springs. From the moment he oozed from the ceiling of the Gelatinous Caverns, The Gulper had possessed an enormous appetite and insatiable thirst for anything and everything he could stuff in his mouth. At a young age, he won first place in the annual Deep-Fried Triple-Cheeseburger eating contest – and has proudly worn the Crown of Gluttony ever since. But it was his particular affinity for soda, which causes him to grow to colossal proportions and go on rampages, that first caught the eye of the Golden Queen. She was looking for special types of people – or creatures – to join her Doom Raider gang that was bent on unleashing total mayhem. It was also her desire to recruit someone who was incredibly dim-witted, so that if they were ever captured, the Skylanders would not be able to extract any useful information. The Gulper fit these requirements to a tee! _

_Next up was the Chompy Mage. Believe it or not, he-._

"Wait, WHAT?!" Spyro interrupted. "The Chompy Mage?! Didn't we beat that guy back in Wilikin Village 2 years ago?! Was he a Doom Raider this whole time, or was he recruited after we beat him?!"

_More on that later! Anyway, as I was saying…_

_Believe it or not, he actually hatched from inside a Chompy Pod. At least that is how his Chompy hand puppet tells the story. Having been raised by Chompies, it is no surprise that the old magician is a little strange. He simply grew up embracing the Chompy way – believing that Skylands would be a better place if everyone was a Chompy – an illegal enchantment which he has actually tried to perform on several occasions. Eventually, the Chompy Mage's forbidden magic to turn others into Chompies led him to be locked up inside Cloudcracker Prison, where he met the other Doom Raiders. Of course, they all thought he was completely crazy, but the Chompy Mage can see through the eyes of any Chompy in Skylands — and having a few billion little spies can come in handy when trying to enact revenge on the Skylanders. Plus, he could secure the Chompy vote for any sort of political elections that followed. _

_Then there was the super spicy Chef Pepper Jack. He was once the most renowned celebrity chef in all of Skylands – until he discovered ancient recipes for evil delicacies. That's when he turned his thriving restaurant business into a formidable criminal empire. The scam was simple: he would fly his zeppelin fortress over a village and order the townsfolk to surrender all of their money. If they didn't, he would promptly serve up a main course of spicy pepper bombs that would blow everything to smithereens! The Golden Queen valued both his explosive and non-explosive culinary skills and recruited him into the Doom Raiders at once._

_Next, there was the nightmarish Dreamcatcher. Long ago, she has escaped from Lucid Lockdown within the Realm of Dreams – before escaping from the dream realm itself! Not only can she read your mind while you're sleeping but she can bring your worst nightmares to life. Using her mischievous powers of dream-stealing, she has driven entire villages to the point of madness – all for the sheer thrill of it. Her playfully evil nature is what got her noticed by the Golden Queen, who needed a good psychic for her evil schemes... and also for relationship advice. Loving both cunning plans and gossip, Dreamcatcher was happy to oblige and promptly joined the Doom Raiders. Although due to her aforementioned mischievous nature, the Golden Queen has found the relationship advice questionable. _

_Then, there was the mad Dr. Krankcase. No one is really quite sure exactly what he is a doctor of... but his technical engineering achievements are legendary. The secret to his success lies in his modified concoction of glowing green goo, which causes wooden objects to come to life and turn evil. His unique skill set makes him a valuable asset to the Doom Raiders, who have plenty of nefarious uses for evil wooden creatures called Evilikins. It is also commonly known that Dr. Krankcase served as an evil inspiration to Kaos once upon a time, who had figured out how to make his own wooden creatures, the Wilikins, come to life after reading about the doctor's exploits in the Minion Monthly Catalog. Kaos also respected Dr. K's interest in world domination and doom engineering, not to mention his well-documented love of pickles. _

"So you know Kaos." Spyro said. "Of course you would, you're Skylanders like us!"

_Oh, yes, about Kaos. The files state he is the most dangerous villain in Skylands. Before becoming the archenemy of the Skylanders, Kaos always demonstrated an insatiable hunger for absolute power. Even as an infant, Kaos seized control of his nursery with his "evil baby army of evil drool" which threatened to crawl across the face of all Skylands. Fortunately, this uprising was crushed at naptime. Kaos was then sent to the finest evil school of magical villainy, as were many in his long and twisted family history. It was here that Kaos met Glumshanks, who was persuaded by Kaos to become his evil servant with the promise of career growth. But soon after, they were expelled when Kaos appeared as a giant floating head at a school assembly and ate the gymnasium. With the long suffering and still unpromoted Glumshanks at his side, Kaos continues to come up with plan after plan to take over Skylands; some say to fulfill his ambition to become Skylands' "ultimate evil overlord," though others think that he's still trying to impress his immensely powerful and overbearing mother, Kaossandra – herself a Dark Portal Master. All agree, however, that Kaos should never be underestimated. _

_Finally, as I was, there was the rock-loving Wolfgang. Believe it or not, he wasn't always a werewolf. He was once a handsome, brilliant musician set to marry a beautiful princess. Before the wedding, he planned to unveil his ultimate symphony to the greatest music aficionados in Skylands, convinced they would love it and instantly hail him as the best composer of all time. But they didn't. They hated it – and even worse, it actually physically hurt when heard. Turns out Wolfgang had unintentionally discovered the musical note for pain. Being shunned like this drove Wolfgang utterly and completely mad, physically transforming him into the werewolf he is today. With the princess no longer wanting to marry him, he turned to a life of crime, terrorizing the royal subjects and using his evil music as a weapon. The Golden Queen took note of this and realized that Wolfgang could make a powerful ally, if she could control his rage and keep him in line. And that's a pretty big "if!". _

_Striking from their hideout, deep in the savage Badlands, the Doom Raiders plundered without mercy, until no place was safe! Fortunately, an elite team of Skylanders, wielding legendary weapons, was called upon to track down those villains and bring them to justice. That team was us: the Trap Team!_

_I remember that day so clearly. Pepper Jack shot peppers at me. I deflected one with my arrow and shot another right at his egg beater, knocking him down! Wallop knocked away Krankcase as I dueled with Wolfgang, knocking away his guitar and letting Wallop knock him upside the head! Then, we faced the giant Gulper. The queen shot her beam at us. Wildfire deflected it right at the Gulper, blinding him and knocking the staff from the queen's hands. _

_Once captured, the Doom Raiders were taken to the most impenetrable fortress ever constructed: Cloudcracker Prison! Locked away behind pure walls of Traptanium, the Doom Raiders would never again threaten Skylands!_

_Or so it seemed for many years. Until something happened. Without warning, Cloudcracker Prison suddenly exploded! Amidst the chaos, we heard an evil laugh._

"Kaos." Spyro growled. "I knew it. If he and these Doom Raiders teamed up, who knows what might happen!"

_Right. Anyway, the blast was so intense that it hurled me and the others far away from Skylands, where we became small and frozen, just like you guys! Man, I don't like being frozen! And I'm cold blooded! Anyway, as we hurled toward a small planet, Earth, I believe the inhabitants called it, I noticed the shattered fragments of Cloudcracker Prison transform into powerful Traps! I'm guessing the Portal Master who boomed us back also found them! Every single one! Breezy Bird, Cloudy Cobra, Cyclone Sabre, Drafty Decanter, Storm Warning, Tempest Timer, Banded Boulder, Dust of Time, Rock Hawk, Rubble Trouble, Slag Hammer, Spinning Sandstorm, Blazing Belch, Eternal Flame, Fire Flower, Scorching Stopper, Searing Spinner, Spark Spear, Emerald Energy, Jade Blade, Oak Eagle, Seed Serpent, Shrub Shrieker, Weed Whacker, Arcane Hourglass, Axe of Illusion, Biter's Bane, Rune Rocket, Sorcerous Skull, Spell Slapper, Automatic Angel, Factory Flower, Grabbing Gadget, Makers Mania, Tech Totem, Topsy Techy, Dream Piercer, Grim Gripper, Haunted Hatchet, Spectral Skull, Spirit Sphere, Spooky Snake, Aqua Axe, Flood Flask, Frost Helm, Soaking Staff, Tidal Tiki, and Wet Walker! _

_And hey, you know what? I think they've even got the Ultimate Trap!_

"The ...ultimate what now?"

"When I saw the Traps forming," Snap Shot finished. "There was one in particular that formed with all eight elements together! It was black as night, and there was only one of it! It must have been the rarest of all the Traps! That's why I called it the Ultimate Trap! With all eight elements, I'm sure that the Traptanium is strong enough to trap even a PORTAL MASTER!"

"A ...Portal Master?" Spyro asked. Then, a smile crept on his face. "Hey Gill, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Heh heh, oh yeah." The Gilmen chuckled.

"But there's still one thing that confuses me." Food Fight stated. "What makes the villains good? Is it something in the Trap? Maybe the Traptanium?"

"To be honest, even I don't know!" Snap Shot said. "It's either the Trap itself of the guys inside just decide that the only way out is to abandon their path to darkness!"

Just then, the Skylanders' allies arrived, having heard everything.

"Oh, one more thing, you guys!" Spyro said to the Trap Masters. "This here's Mags. She's the inventor of all the cool stuff at the Academy. Last I heard, she's made 87 million inventions! Yes, that IS a real number."

"And I've been thinking myself." Buzz added. "If Cloudcracker's destroyed, there might be more bad guys on the loose!"

"More?"

"That's right, dragon." Snap Shot added. "The Doom Raiders weren't the only ones locked up in that prison. And if we have to figure out what the Doom Raiders are up to, there's only one place to go: Know-It-All Island! The statues there have all the known information of Skylands!"

"But there IS one problem." Cali added. "The island's been taken over by trolls!"

"Trolls?" Flynn pondered. "No problem-o."

"Correction, compadre!" Buzz barked. "BIG problem-o! Luckily, you've got me! Let's hit the road!"

And with that, all 112 Skylanders (although those Giants and SWAP Force guys STILL hadn't shown up!) traveled to the island to get more information on the Doom Raiders.


	3. Know-It-All Island

"Welcome!" Kaos boomed, having shown them all the footage of him busting them out. "Welcome, Doom Raiders, to my Ultimate Evil War Table! OF DOOM!"

The "DOOM" continued to echo throughout the base. Wolfgang slammed his fist onto the table.

"Enough with the games, little man!" He barked. "What do you want from us?!"

"Relax, friends." Kaos calmly said as his chair lowered. "Now that I, Kaos, have rescue you, you are now under my protection, here in my new hidden lair, complete with holographic camouflage! Show them, Glumshanks!"

The troll pumped a switch over and over as the base began to disguise itself as an ordinary bouncy castle, then an igloo, then other random nonsense.

"I know what you're thinking." Kaos said. "Ingenious!"

The Chompy Mage and his puppet only shook their heads.

"Fat lot of good your 'protection' did for the Gulper!" Wolfgang said. "Know what else?" He sniffed. "I don't like your smell…"

"Uh huh, E-xactly, Wolfgang!" Chef Pepper Jack agreed. "As a chef of great renown, I say P-U, P-U! However, I DO like the chair."

"Yeah!" Dreamcatcher said. "Let's keep the chair and ditch the creep!"

"But ...WAIT!" Kaos ordered. "I saved you! You're supposed to be thanking me! You haven't even heard my plan!"

"ENOUGH!" A female voice ordered. The Doom Raiders turned to see their leader: The Golden Queen herself. "Do not think us ungrateful for what you have done, Kaos." She said. "You and the troll may stay. If only to bear witness to MY plan to bring Skylands to its knees! And believe me, this one is solid gold!" As if to demonstrate her seriousness, the queen tapped a chair, goldifying it instantly.

Kaos gulped. This would be a lot tougher than he thought…

…

"So," Slobber Tooth said. "This is the place."

"How do you think those statues even got all that knowledge, anyway?!" Jet-Vac said, confused.

"They've possibly been around ever since Skylands was created." Shroomboom guessed. "Perhaps they have eyes and ears everywhere. They know secrets."

"Hey, maybe they know where Buzz is." Flynn said. "Maybe how he knows those secret ninja tomato skills or something? Oh, maybe they know how to make the perfect enchilada!"

"Secret Ninja Tomato Skills?" Food Fight gasped. "Oh, that is SO right up my ally!"

"If I am correct," Blastermind focused. "That statues should be just up ahead. But we are not alone."

"So, I heard Gulper's trying to redeem himself." Spyro added. "Mags said he was giving balloons to kids. I also spotted a treasure trove just nearby. Had to knock down a pillar for a makeshift bridge."

As the team journeyed on, the pit Shroomboom jumped into suddenly collapsed! Quickly recovering, he noticed a quadruple plant-like creature approach.

"Ah, yes. You must be Tussle Sprout." He readied herself. "The Trap Masters told me about you. Due to the elemental energy I'm sensing, you must be of the Earth Element."

"So you're right. Now let's tussle!"

The mushroom proved to be more than a match, able to defeat the toxic plant in seconds.

"You shot, but you didn't quite spore.."

As if on cue, a brown vortex opened, sucking Tussle Sprout in!

"I'm totally allergic to vortexes! ACHOOOOOOOO! Unf! Huh? Wow, are my sinuses clearing up in here? I think I can actually kind of smell stuff. Mustard?. … Well, I guess if the seasons can change, then so can I."

The vortex closed as the team continued onwards. Along their trek, they gained more info about the Doom Raiders that weren't in the files, and what Snap Shot missed.

"Chompy Mage like to dance,

He also likes to stompy.

But the thing he loves the most,

Is turn everyone to Chompy."

"Nighttime is for sleeping,

For that is what it seem.

But she will steal your secrets,

Even while you dream."

As the journey continued, Jet-Vac fought the villainous Buzzer Beak, making him become trapped with a few squawks. Not much to say, really, except for Buzzer Beak trying to peck his way out. Nonetheless, the info was still being gathered.

"His claws are sharp and pointy,

He howls up at the moon,

It's doom for those who listen,

When he plays his evil tune."

"She desires things that glitter,

And trinkets she can hold.

But most of all, she after

Things that made of gold."

After defeating more Trolls and Plant Warriors, Troll Warriors, and even a Troll Tank, the team managed to reach an area where more statues awaited. However, someone was ready for them.

"HAHA! You fell right into MY trap!" A big rocky dog creature barked. "Name's Slobber Trap, and this is MY place!"

Slobber Tooth growled

Dodging licks and belly flops and countering with headbutts and bites, Slobber Tooth was able to defeat Slobber Trap, thus ensuring his capture inside a second Water Trap.

"Yipe! Is it too late to say I'm SORRY-YYYYYYYYYY-OOF! Arf arf arf! Hey hey hey! What's going on here? Who put me in here?! Oh, please let me out! I'll be good, I swear! Is this because I tried to bite you? Come on, I thought you were the mailman!"

"Just be glad I didn't put you down!" Slobber Tooth barked at the vortex.

"Oh well. Guess it's better to be a good dog than a bad dog!"

"You got THAT right! It feels good to BE good!"

"BOOMSTICKS! Mission accomplished!" Buzz congratulated. "Since we have all the info we need, I say we go after the guy the veterans took down before, the Chompy Mage! Intel says that his lair is in Chompy Mountain!"

"No problem-o." Flynn cooly said. "We've dealt with all sorts of matter like him. Kaos, the Arkeyans, Greebles, you name it! Consider this guy caught! Again."


	4. Chompy Mountain

"So, I guess you got this new ship from Buzz." Spyro said.

"Pretty much, but I'm still not so sure about that guy." Flynn answered. On board were Jawbreaker, Pop Fizz, Wallop and Zoo Lou. "And I'm guessing this is the place. Home of our next super bad guy and fellow enchilada enthusiast, the Chompy Mage. You know, I had my own mountain too, once. Mount Flynnmore, it was called. Turns out it was made entirely out of cake. So, after the first rainy season, WOOSH, whole thing washed away."

"Uh huh. Sure it did." Spyro rolled his eyes, not paying attention.

After Flynn dropped them off, the Skylanders headed for the mountain. While driving off buffalo and freeing miners, Spyro noticed that one of the DJs on the local radio station wasn't doing so good.

"Uh…..hello out there, fellow trolls…." The DJ said nervously from the radio. "Is everyone...uh ...good? Okay, thank you!" And then he hung up.

_Terrible. JUST terrible. Well, we've still got work to do!_

After assembling a small crew of Mabu to help storm the mountain, the team ran into none other than the Chompy Mage himself!

"Greetings!" He yelled from his balloon. "It is I, the Chompy Mage! And you are not Chompies, so I-!"

"You and your puppet pal don't like us, we get it!" Spyro interrupted. "Look pal, we kicked your butt before, and we can do it again!"

"I don't like bridges, either!" The mage said, firing his cannons right at the nearby bridge the team had just crossed, destroying it!

"Move! He's opening fire!" Spyro yelled as the others made a break for it. Noticing other cannons on the bridge they were on, Spyro breathed fire to light the fuses. The cannons blasted at the mage's balloon until he was forced to retreat!

As the team progressed, they were suddenly blocked by a melee troll mech!

"So, you may have bested the other Trolls, huh?" The pilot said. "Well, good luck beating one in a combat mech! Prepare for a pummeling from Bruiser Cruiser!"

"Oh, I got this." Jawbreaker said. "Round 1: FIGHT!"

Pop Fizz watched excitedly as robot and mech fought boxing style. Mech glove collided with Traptanium fist, with Jawbreaker activating Robo Rage Mode to knock the mech out of commission. Bruiser Cruiser managed to power up his for Round 2 and the two fought again. Finally, Jawbreaker hit Bruiser Cruiser right in the cockpit with a haymaker, resulting in an instant TKO!

"And the winner, and still champion, is Jawbreaker!" The Tech Trap Master cheered. "Sorry pal. Better luck next time! Hit it!"

The troll gasped as a Tech Vortex opened in the sky. Trying to get out, he began pounding on the cockpit.

"This is it! I'm down for the COOOOOOUUUUUUUNNNNNNNTTTTTTTT! HUNH! Huh? Where am I, over? Wherever it is, this isn't over ...over."

"Hey, you still got a long way to go." Jawbreaker said. "Why don't you get back in here and listen to your referee?"

"Just as long as I can punch something, I'm happy!"

After entering the mountain, and freeing Nort, Rizzo, and Snuckles, Zoo Lou encountered another escaped villain: Broccoli Guy.

Using his animal spirit powers to defeat the healing villains, Zoo Lou was able to imprison the cool guy.

"Oh boy, what's gonna happen to Broccoli GUUUUUUUYYYYYYYY?!" A jingle was heard upon impact. "Ah man, Broccoli Guy's just keeps getting worse from here everyday, I tell ya."

"Well, you can switch sides and help us! Sounds cool, right?"

"Hey, Ya know what, I'm over it. I'm cool, I'm on board completely with the new plan here."

After more trekking, the team made it to the top of the mountain and readied themselves for the coming battle.

"It is I, the Chompy Mage!" The mage said as he reappeared. "And you are still not Chompies, so I still don't like you!"

"Let's rock!" He made his puppet say.

First, he began raining down Chompy eggs down on the team, with the little green beasts lunging at the Skylanders.

"Alright! My favorite game!" Wallop said, beginning to hammer the Chompies. "Whack-A-Chompy!"

As for the rest of the Chompies, Spyro easily roasted them.

"Seriously, you think you would've learned by now!" Spyro roared. "What, Wilikin Village wasn't enough?!"

"How irritating! I suppose I should make this a little tougher." The Chompy Mage said, before making his puppet say: "Round 2!"

Transforming into his Giant Chompy Form, the mage jumped down and created fiery rings! Jumping over them, Pop Fizz turned into his own Beast Form and the two duked it out, with the Fizzy Frenzy Beast dominating.

"I see the problem now:" The Chompy Mage realized after retreated back up to his stand.

"What, you're not in the right form to defeat us?!"

"No! I'm not using all my powers to defeat you. Instead, I have just been incrementally increasing the difficulty. Well, that's about to change!"

"CHOMPY POWER" The puppet yelled.

More Rigor Mortis poses followed before….

"SUPER MAGMA FORM!"

The giant Chompy became volcanic in appearance!

"Yipe…." Pop Fizz gulped.

"Well, at least he learned not to inhale the En Fuego Chompies this time!" Spyro said. "Now let's finish this!"

Charging headfirst into the beast, Spyro was able to knock the Chompy Mage back into his true form!

"See? I told you we could beat you again." Spyro said. "Okay, PM, you know what to do."

The sky boomed as the Chompy Mage found himself staring right at a giant Life Vortex!

"What the?!" He gasped. "What did I do to deserve this?!" He began to hold onto his staff for dear life as the vortex grew more intense. "Oh yeah, all that stuff I did! WOAH!" The old man began flying on his staff like a flag on a flagpole. "WHO WILL LOOK AFTER THE CHOMPIIIIIEEEEESSSSSS! AH!" After falling into the vortex, the sounds of the mage could be heard as he fumbled around in trash. "HEY!" He yelled, knocking on the trap. "What's going on? Where am I? It's very dark in here! And it kinda smells like mustard!" There was major silence. "EH?! What's that guy talking about?! This is very weird! Mmmm…..Guess we'll just have to accept this, eh, Chompy Puppet! Just go with the flow, man!"

"Well, mission accomplished." Spyro said. "Let's head back to the Academy!"

…

"Tell me," The Golden Queen ordered. "What happened to the Chompy Mage?!"

"Oh, you are NOT gonna like this, majesty." Dreamcatcher said. "He was totally captured! Those Skylanders got him! I kinda forgot how annoying they can be."

"You know what that means, don't you?" Wolfgang said, munching on a chicken leg. "The Chompy Mage might have flipped! He could be working for the Skylanders now!"

"No matter." The Golden Queen said. "He already served his purpose by locating all the Traptanium we need to my Ultimate Weapon of Infinite Power. OUR revenge is almost at hand."

"Yeah, about that." Wolfgang added. "This all sounded well and good when we were locked up, but we've already lost two of our pack! And I don't feel like being number three. Maybe it's time for a little change in management."

"Is that so?" The queen asked, as if questioning his statement. She then turned the chicken leg to gold, making Wolfgang howl in pain when he bit in.

"WHAT are you doing?!" He roared. "I could've chipped a tooth!"

As the two began arguing, the nearby painting began darting its eyes about. Inside, Kaos was listening to the whole thing.

"What do you see now, Lord Kaos?"

"Shhh! Quiet, fool! Just keep still!"

Kaos then turned his attention back to the Doom Raiders.

"After all I've done for them." He hissed. "If it wasn't for me, they'd still be locked up! Stupid Golden Queen! I'll bet she's not even REAL gold!"

"M-Maybe." Glumshanks groaned from holding Kaos up. "But it sounds like this Ultimate Weapon of hers might actually work!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Kaos growled. "Think, fool! If their plan would utterly fail, they would have no choice but to come crawling back to me, Kaos! There's only one thing to do, Glumshanks. Initiate Operation: Sabotage!"

…

"So, two down, five to go!" Spyro said. "What's our next target, chief?"

"Well, intel says that we'll have to go after Chef Pepper Jack." Buzz says. "At the Phoenix Purch, aka Phoenix Psanctuary, there's this magical bird called the Phoenix Chicken! It lays magical eggs only once a year! The chef won't be able to resist capturing her and stealing those eggs!"

"You got it!" Spyro said. "Sunburn, JV, you'll lead the charge on this mission!"

And with that, the team set off for Phoenix Psanctuary!


	5. Pheonix Psanctuary

"Woah. This place is awesome!" Jet-Vac said.

"I know." Flynn said. "Plus, seeing all those birds reminds me of something…"

Suddenly, a high-pitched shriek pierced the air as another bird zoomed right past the ship! Spyro instantly noticed who was on its back!

"TESSA! Long time, no see!" He called out.

"Hey there, Mrs. Chieftess of Woodburrow!" Flynn said. "You're looking well!"

"You're not so bad yourself!" The fox girl said. "Come on, let's land over there!"

As Whiskers flew alongside the ship, Spyro noticed something else.

"Let me guess:" Snap Shot said. "Friend of yours?"

"Yep." Spyro smiled. "And so are they!"

"Who are-CRIKEY!"

Before their eyes, the Skylanders saw some old friends.

The Giants were leading the charge against troll forces, with the eight of them being backed up by the SWAP Force!

"No way! I thought those were myths!"

"Is that them?! It's been a hundred years!"

The new Skylanders and Trap Masters were utterly shocked at the sight of these guys! Tree Rex stomped on a troll tank as Wash Buckler and Blast Zone swapped halves and took down many troll aircraft carriers! As the ship and bird flew alongside them, Spyro called out to them.

"You're not gonna believe what's happened in the past year!" Spyro said to the fellow leaders. "This place called Cloudcracker Prison was blown up by Kaos, releasing more baddies called the Doom Raiders! Plus, we've got these awesome Trap Masters on our side! What brings you here after being away for so long?!"

"Tessa said that the Phoenix Chicken was in danger!" Fire Kraken answered, leaping off Crusher's hand and using his fire staff to destroy another tank. "So since we were finished with some other missions, she recruited us to help protect her!"

"Well, wherever there's danger, you're sure to find heroes like us on the case!" Flynn said. "And since there are no other heroes, it's just ...going to be us!"

"Well, how about this?" Bouncer asked. "You and Tessa go scout ahead! We'll deal with the bad guys!"

"Yeah, and while we do that, let me catch you up on all the latest adventures of Flynn the Fabulous." Flynn chimed. "Spoiler Alert: They're all AWESOME!"

Whiskers then flew off with the fox and Mabu on tow while the Skylanders and Trap Masters stayed behind with the Giants and SWAP Force.

"See? I told you there was more to Skylands than just Woodburrow and the Cloudbreak Islands!" Spyro said.

"So you were right!" Wash Buckler said, blasting at an Eggsecutioner. "And these guys are just like Arkeyans, right big guys?"

"Ha! Are you kidding?" Tree Rex said. "These guys are even punyer than they ever were!"

"Alright, let's do this!" Blast Zone said to Snap Shot. "Let's see what you Trap Master guys can do!"

After a few minutes into the journey, along with reuniting Buzzer Beak with his family, having Tussle Sprout plant himself and create a vine bridge, seeing singing birds, and using Boingo nuts to create vine bridges and distract Blocker Birds, the team ran into a chainsaw tank piloted by two trolls.

"Shred ahead, Troll 2!" One troll said. Suddenly, he noticed the team and got the other's attention. They then turned the mech onto the team.

"Okay, Troll 1, let's show them what happens to guys who mess with Shrednaught!"

Up to the challenge, Rocky Roll charged forward, with Rocky jumping over the rotating blade as Roll ducked under it. Spitting rocks at the tank, the duo were able to jam up the engines and make the tank shut down! And just like that, a Tech Vortex opened, much to the Giants and SWAP Force's surprise, indicating the Portal Master had placed a Tech Trap on the portal!

"Hey, do you think that vortex is a good thing, Troll 2?"

"NOOOOOOOOO! OOF!"

"OW! Get off me, you stupid!"

"Hey, where the heck are we?"

"Ugh, it's so cramped up in here, I can't even tell which troll I am!"

"You are Troll 1. I think."

"Come on, you guys," Rocky said. "That's not how teamwork works!"

"Yeah," Roll added. "Why don't you join us and we'll show you how it's done!"

"Looks like we work for the Portal Master, Troll 2."

"Oh, Okay. So what do we do now, then?"

"I guess whatever the Portal Master says."

As the vortex closed, the others were silent.

"What ...just happened?" Magna Charge asked.

"It's called Trapping." Spyro informed. "More on that later. Come on!"

After progressing forward and stopping more trolls (by destroying grappling hooks), the team began to notice some of the birds were being frozen, much to Sonic Boom's disapproval.

"Don't worry, dudes." Freeze Blade said. "I'll put this guy on ice!"

And with that, he began to duel with the ice troll, Chill Bill, who began firing his freeze gun at him. Yet Freeze Blade was too fast on his skates and countered with his own ice beam, giving the troll a taste of his own medicine!

As the Water Vortex opened, Chill Bill thought this was it.

"Remember me as a HEROOOOOOOOO! Oomph!" The vortex began projecting the sounds and voices. "HEY! What's going on?! It's kind of like I am the one now frozen! Ugh, I don't appreciate this irony. And you can't do this to me! I am Chill Bill, freezer of faces and a very important on-air personality!"

"Well, why don't you get back to radio and show those other DJs how it's done?"

"No prob," Chill Bill replied, even though he wasn't talking to the Skylander directly. "I can roll with anything. That's why they call me Chill Bill. That, and all the freezing I do."

Unlocking the aviary, the team managed to climb all the way to the top to reach the nest of the Phoenix Chicken. There, Chef Pepper Jack himself was waiting for them.

"Mmm mmm mmm, what do we have here?" He taunted. "Look like a Skylander come to protect 'dis mama bird from the big bad chef! I just wanna make an extra spicy omelet and blow everyone up! Is that really such a bad thing?"

"Uh, yeah! Obviously!" Free Ranger yelled. "That's cruelty to all of bird-kind!"

"Ooo, looks like the Skylanders don't want us making our Spicy Omelet of Doom!"

The team then heard booing across the nest! Trolls were watching them! Of course. This nest was a big, it could be an arena!

"Okay, Jack." Spyro said. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you've got!"

As Free Ranger braced himself for trolls charging at him, he felt the ground rise up! He noticed that some baby birds were poking their heads out and pecking at the trolls! Using this to his advantage, Free Ranger and the other Bird Skylanders went on the offensive!

"Oh, looks like it's time to send in my secret ingredient!"

Suddenly, a giant bird leaped in!

"Alright, Cuckoo Clocker!" Pepper Jack said. "Time to serve the Skylander sunny-side up!"

"If you plan on cutting down this tree to get those eggs, then you'll have to go through ME first!" Tree Rex boomed. He aimed his Photosynthesis Cannon at the nest and fired, knocking away all the trolls! Free Ranger then charged at Cuckoo Clocker.

"SMASH!"

Dodging the fists and sonic screeches, Free Ranger swapped halves with Boom Jet and bombarded the bird with lighting from above! Eventually, with assistance from the Life Giant, the Air SWAP Force Skylander was able to beat the big bird.

On cue, a Life Vortex opened up and began to suck the bird in.

"Guess it's bye bye, BIRDIIIIIIEEEEEEE! OWNF! Hey! I'm in some kind of cage! Well, might as well start singing then."

As Cuckoo Clocker began signing off-key, most of the Skylanders covered their ears in response of the awful noise.

"OK, OK!" Spyro yelled. "Can you knock it off, already?!"

"Me? A good guy?! Now that's even MORE cuckoo!"

As the vortex closed, the team turned to face Chef Pepper Jack.

"Well, that didn't go so good." Chef Pepper Jack said. "But I STILL got one more trick up my sleeve!"

It was then that Spyro gasped when he saw who was beside the chef.

"BEHOLD! IT IS I, KAAAAAOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS!"

He was followed by boos from the trolls and Skylanders.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU BOO MY SUPREME AWESOMENESS!"

"Kaos, your so-called 'awesomeness' is not needed around here." Pepper Jack said, hinting that this was not the "trick" he was referring to. "I guarantee I have it totally under control!"

"HA! HA, I say!" Kaos said, holding some kind of weapon. "You're just lucky I was passing by! Now observe and see how a TRUE master takes down the Skylanders!"

He aimed the weapon at the team, who readied themselves.

Just then, either by accident or purpose, Kaos fired the rocket launcher upwards!

"Oh boy!"  
Jack and Kaos quickly made it out of their before the rocket could crash back down.

"Well, that was interesting." Spyro joked. "Yet I was right this whole time. He IS helping them!" He turned to Tessa and Flynn. "So, what have you got?"

"We managed to save the Phoenix Chicken," Tessa said. "But Chef Pepper Jack made off with one of her eggs!"

"He mentioned something about making an omelette." Flynn added. "But I don't see why that's such a bad thing."

"Well, the cook crook told us that his 'Spicy Omelet of Doom' was going to act as a bomb." Wash Buckler said. "We don't know what the bomb's radius would be, but it can't be good."

"Alright, here's the plan:" Spyro spoke up. "Snap Shot's told me that Chef Pepper Jack has a mobile air base: the Chef Zeppelin. We storm that base, weaken him enough for the Portal Master to trap him, and stop the egg from being cooked into a bomb."

With new orders, the team headed back to the academy to put together a strike team.


	6. Chef Zeppelin

As the ship and Whiskers flew up to Chef Zeppelin, the team of Spyro, Gusto, Shroomboom, Food Fight, Wrecking Ball, Ghost Roaster, Slobber Tooth, Boom Jet, Warnado, Wildfire, and Ka-Boom readied themselves.

"Alright, guys!" Tessa yelled. "The Chef's not getting away from us this time!"

"Man, Buzz wasn't kidding about the whole 'defended and armed to the teeth' part!" Flynn said. "Okay, when I give the signal, you guys head down to the turret and start blasting!"

"Captain, incoming!" Boom jet yelled, pointing to incoming enemies.

"What the?! Flying trolls?!" Flynn yelled. "No, wait, wait wait wait, they're just wearing helicopter backpacks. Whoops."

The trolls then made their attack run!

"AUGH!" Flynn yelped as he performed evasive maneuvers. "In case it wasn't clear, THAT was the signal!"

Not needing to be asked twice, Ka-Boom manned the turret. He began shooting down every troll he could find, including all the cannons!

"Way to go, Skylander buddy!" Flynn said. "Now let's find a place to la-."

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion as the craft began spiraling out of control!

"AHHHHH! MY LEG!" Flynn yelled. "Ow, it hurts! I think we just took a direct hit to the cockpit!"

"Can you still land this thing?!"

"I...I'll try! But it won't be easy!"

Setting the ship down nice and easy, Flynn as able to get the Skylanders onto the blimp. Turns out there was one cannon left, and it didn't miss.

"FLYNN!" Tessa yelled. "You're hurt! REALLY hurt! You have to retreat back to the Academy!"

"Okay ...but ...only...if you…..say so…..ow." Flynn moaned. "I really hope I don't have to spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair. Then again, I'm only feeling it in ONE of my legs, so hopefully not."

As he retreated, the squad pressed forward, with Chompy Mage freeing Chompies and Broccoli Guy helping a Mabu with cooking problems (with explosive results!), eventually coming across an accomplice of Ol' Jack: Bomb Shell.

Dodging the bombs, purple fire, and shell spins, Warnado and Boom Jet were able to defeat the turtle and have a purple vortex open up in the sky.

"Bombs, and bomber, AWAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!" Bomb Shell could be heard crashing into the trap.

"So, how do you like it in there?" Boom Jet jokingly asked.

"I'd say it's a bit like being in my turtle shell here. Not so bad, really?"

"Not sure if you got the message, but CPJ has you fighting on the wrong side. Besides, we COULD use a demolitionist turtle in our unit!"  
"Come again? I'm a good guy now? All's fair in love and war, I suppose."

The vortex closed as the team made their way deeper into the Chef's kitchen.

There, they met the big man himself.

"Mm mm mm. We meet again, Skylander." Chef Pepper Jack said. "Hope you brought an appetite, because tonight on the menu, we servin' YOU! Serve you, as in goin' cook you as a dinner. Not serve you, as in present the food to ya, I can see how that would be confusin'. ANYWAY, let's spice things up!"

"Oh, you think you're a better chef than me?" Ghost Roaster said. "Challenge accepted!"

This was no cook-off, of course. The Fire Doom Raider revved up his egg beaters and charged!

Blocking it with his shield, Wildfire countered with a fire chain and threw Jack into some kitchen pots! As Ka-Boom shot peppers out of the sky, Wildfire and Pepper Jack were breathing fire at each other! Ghost Roaster also got in the action, whipping the crook cook with his mace tail as Wrecking Ball, Gusto, and Slobber Tooth ate the spicy food before it could do some REAL damage! Dodging oven beams and getting on giant steak to avoid more beams, the squad was able to serve up justice sunny-side-up!

"Alright, I've made my choice!" Wildfire said. "The Skylanders and I will have the appetizer, and the Portal Master will take the MAIN COURSE!"

A huge Fire Vortex opened in the main kitchen! Chef Pepper Jack felt himself getting dragged closer and closer to it! Soon the wind was too much as he was sent tumbling towards it, hitting himself on the railing!

"I dunno where I'm going," He said. "But I hope they've got good BARBE-CUUUUUUEEEE! OW!"

That did it. Pepper Jack had now suffered the same fate as Gulper and Chompy Mage.

"Well, well. Wonder what we got cooking in here?" Pepper Jack sniffed inside the trap, as projected from the vortex. "Something with mustard? Mmm!" There was a little silence. "I guess YOU'RE the Portal Master Chef now!"

The vortex closed.

"Ok, guys. It's only a matter of time before this thing crashes!" Spyro said. "Let's get all the captured chefs and get out of here!"

Alongside that, there were only four more Doom Raiders left! It was time to head back to the Academy for the Skylanders' next move!

…

"More bad news, my queen." Dreamcatcher reported. "NOW the Skylanders have Chef Pepper Jack!"

Infuriated by this, Wolfgang responded by playing an aggressive tone.

"Please, your majesty," Wolfgang demanded. "Let me go after the Skylanders, before they make a mess of everything!"  
"Yes, get rid of the Skylanders!" Kaos barked, getting onto the table. "Finally! And I, Kaos, have the perfectly ingenious plan! First, we'll get-."

That was when the Golden Queen put a golden pacifier on Kaos to shut him up.

"Dr. Krankcase," She then ordered while Kaos was trying to get the pacifier off. "How is work going on my Ultimate Weapon?"

"Oh, splendidly, my queen." He chuckled."I have constructed to weapon so that it can harness the ginormous energy of Traptanium!" To demonstrate, he pressed a button on a remote, which brought up a holographic image of the weapon. To be honest, it didn't really look like a weapon at first. More like an evil battle station.

"Soon," Krankcase continued. "I'll have it up and running, then-."

"And then," The Golden Queen figured out. "I will have all the gold in the world."

"EH?! WHA?! GOLD?!"

The remaining Doom Raiders turned to Kaos, who had somehow gotten the pacifier off.

"That's it?!" Kaos continued his confused statement. "That's your big plan?!"

"Of course." The Golden Queen answered. "What else is there?"

"Hmm, I don't know, let me think." Kaos said sarcastically. "Oh yeah, how about ruling Skylands as its ultimate evil overlord!"

Silence.

"I would rather have the gold."

"GRRRRRR!" Kaos clutched his head in anger. "NOT EVIL ENOUGH! I can't take it anymore! You've pushed me too far! I challenge you to an evil-off!"

The queen only laughed.

"How rich." She only taunted. "Care to explain the rules?"

"Don't play coy with me!" Kaos yelled back. "I challenge you to an evil duel and control over the Doom Raiders and all of Skylands! Winner takes all! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The laughter stopped as the Doom Raiders were now outside the base, looking at a frozen-in-gold Kaos.

"I must say, you most certainly have my thanks, Kaos." The Golden Queen said. "That was the most fun I had in a long, LONG time!"

"Yeah." Wolfgang added. "Oh, and don't worry about your troll. He'll be just fine with us. Winner-take-all and all that!"

And with that, the Doom Raiders flew off in Kaos' own ship, turning golden to the queen's liking..

_This is incomprehensible! _Kaos thought inside the gold statue. _How could this happen to me, Kaos!? I actually find myself needing heeee…...haaaaaaa…..hiiiiillll…...I can barely even say it! Or even think it! But…..yooooooouuuu…...I gave myself no choice! Time for the unthinkable! No one will expect it! Not even me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_


	7. Rainfish Riviera

"Man, I really hope the Academy has a medical bay." Gill Grunt said as Cali was piloting Flynn's ship to their next location. They still didn't know what the Doom Raiders wanted with all that Traptanium, so Mags had suggested they pay a visit to her hometown in Rainfish Riviera. She had an "Information Squid" that might tell them what they needed to know.

"Same here, fish fighter." Wash Buckler said. The Water Skylanders, accompanied by Blastermind, were all going on this mission. "All we can do is hope Flynn heals in time. I even thought that this was BUZZ'S ship, not Flynn's!"

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said there was a storm!" Cali said.

"Yep." Mags. "Been pouring like this ever since the Rainfish showed up."

"Speaking of which, how big is that Rainfish?"

"LOOK OUT!"

The giant fish lunged at the ship, with Cali having the dodge at the last minute as the fish submerged.

"THAT big!" Mags answered.

"Was that the Leviathan?!" Gill gasped. "Oh man, I do NOT want to get eaten by THAT again!"

"Speaking of which," Wash Buckler asked Mags. "This thing ate YOU, right? How did you escape?"

"You, er, don't really want to know, to be honest." Mags chuckled.

Cali landed the ship and Mags and the Water Skylanders disembarked.

"So, you've got a pirate problem, eh?" Thumpback laughed. "No problem. I eat pirates for breakfast."

Wash Buckler only glared at the whale.

"Oh. Sorry."

While fighting Pirate Chompies and Pirate Henchmen, the Water Skylanders also fought against the pirate Brawlrus. Deflecting starfish bullets, Wham Shell fired back his own before whopping the walrus with his mace. Giving the Portal Master the all-clear, Wham Shell watched as a Tech Portal opened.

"What is this, some kind of vortex?" Brawlrus asked. "Well then, vortex hooooooooo!"

One impact later, Brawlrus realized that maybe he shouldn't have jumped in like that.

"What is this trap, some kind of trap? I've never been in a trap before! Been lost in tubes for some reason, but never a trap!"

"Well, looks like your pirating days are over!" Wham Shell taunted. "Unless…."

"Well, I guess the writing's on the wall here. Brawlrus is going good!"

As the journey continued, the team also fought a mind-controlling villain: Masker Mind.

Blastermind knew that he was immune to the control, so he mostly took the charge. Using his physic power, avoiding telekinetic bursts and ultimately beat the puppeteer. Then, a giant grey Undead Vortex opened!

"HEY! You're not supposed to use magic against MEEEEEEEE!" Masker Mind yelped as he was yanked inside. "If I'm guilty of anything it's caring to much, and possessing a lot of people, but is that really so wrong? Wait don't tell me! I can read your _mind!" _

"Oh, you can?" Blastermind smirked. "Well then, what am I thinking right now?"

Total silence.

"Eh, well I suppose I can get in to being good. Get it? Get _into_? Haha, I like that one!"

The portal closed as the team continued onwards. After rebuilding bridges, dropping pirates into the water, retrieving cheese, finding a sub, and hearing about a game only played in a dream, the Skylanders were almost near the Information Squid!

But first, they had to deal with one last pirate: Brawl and Chain!

Thumpback took this one. Chains and Anchors were swung, as the whale dodged reeling shots and spin attacks. He finally managed to knock the pirate off the boat as a blue vortex opened and pulled him out.

"My true love will always be the sea!" B and C yelled as he was yoinked into the trap. One big crash later, and the pirate found himself locked up!

"Oi!" He called out. "Where'd you take me to? There's something _**fishy**_ about this place... and by that I mean not enough **fish!**"

"Isn't it obvious?" Thumpback chuckled. "You're inside Traptanium! It's impossible to escape!"

"Oh, I get it!" Brawl and Chain's voice rang out. "Lock me back up inside Traptanium, huh?! Well, it's not gonna hold me THIS time!"

A few shaking noises were heard, then something falling to the ground.

"Oh wait, yeah I guess it is."

"So what's it gonna be? You one of us now or not?"

There was silence. Then, the Water Vortex closed.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Thumpback guessed.

"Hey, I think I can see our squid guy!" Wash Buckler pointed with his sword.

Suddenly, the Rainfish leaped out of the water and ate the net with the squid inside!

"And now I don't."

"Well, I guess we're going fishing." Gill Grunt said. "As weird as that sounds for some of us."

Heading over to the nearby crane, Gill was able to fish out the Rainfish, head inside its mouth, and get the squid out!

"Whew! Well, I'm glad THAT'S over with!" He sighed. "Alright, back to the Academy!"

…

"Alright, Mr. Information Squid." Spyro asked. "Why does the Doom Raiders need so much Traptanium?"

The squid began to shake and rumble.

"Psst, Mags," Spyro whispered. "What's it saying?"

"Wait a minute." Mags realized. "That doesn't sound like MY Information Squid…"

And suddenly…

POOF!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The team gasped.

"RED ALERT!" Spyro yelled. "KAOS HAS FOUND THE ACADEMY!"

_Aw man, I can't believe I just fished a Dark Portal Master from a giant fish's maw! _Gill thought. _Hey, does this Information Squid even EXIST?!_

"Hello, fools," Kaos said. "Ahem, I mean, friends. It is I, Kaos. But fear not. I'm not here to destroy you as I have tried to do many times in the past."

Spyro didn't let his guard down. This could be a trap.

"No, no." Kaos continued. "This time, I am here to heeee…..haaaaallll…..hiiiiiiii…help you! That's right, help you."

"ENOUGH WITH THE GAMES, PIPSQUEAK!" Spyro roared. "I know what you're trying to do, and I am NOT buying it!"

"Look," Kaos stated. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but those stupid Doom Raiders are a problem for BOTH of us! Trust me."

"Trust you?!" Spyro said. "Give is one good reason why we should do that!"

"Well, it's simple." Kaos said. "I'll start by helping you find out exactly what that ridiculous floating freak head, the Dreamcatcher, is up to. What do you say, team?"

Kaos held out his hand. Spyro eyed him cautiously.

"Does he know what the Doom Raiders want with the Traptanium?" Gill whispered.

"SHH! I don't know!" Spyro hissed back. "But I AM certain of this. Whatever Kaos is plotting, it CAN'T be good." He turned back to Kaos. "I'm keeping an eye on you. From now on, I'm not leaving this Academy. So you better not do anything stupid!"

"Well, I know THIS isn't stupid." Kaos said. "In fact, I believe I know EXACTLY where Dreamcatcher should be…"


	8. Monster Marsh

"Do you think this is the place?"

"According to Kaos, yes."

With Cali piloting, the team of Undead Skylanders, backed up by Tuff Luck, High Five, and Trigger Happy, were flying over a swampy area.

"If she ISN'T here," Eye-Brawl said. "Then there's one reason why Kaos sent us to Monster Marsh. Those in these swamps are cursed with terribly bad luck!"

"Well then, it's good you've got me." Tuff Luck readied her warblades. "We'll need all the luck we can get, and mine has NEVER been bad!"

"And also, the waters are highly poisonous." Funny Bone said. "And there's also monsters. Nothing funny about that, much to my disappointment. But hey, other people's bad luck can be something to laugh at!"

Cali docked the ship and the team got off.

"Be careful, you guys." She warned. "This could be a trap."

And with that, the team set off, always on their guard.

After fighting off many eye monsters, Ooglers, Snozzlers, and Cuddlers, the team came across an odd-looking chest.

"Oh boy, more gold! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Trigger Happy ran up and tried to pry the chest open.

"Gremlin, wait!" Krypt King tried to warn. "It could be a-!"

Suddenly, the chest sprung open to reveal red eyes and teeth!

"-trap."

"Uh oh! The chest you opened was actually a Chomp Chest!" The chest laughed. "ME! Now hand over your treasure! ALL OF IT!"

"Oh, you want the coins? Okay!" Trig laughed as he slammed his pistols together to form his Golden Gatling Gun, then opened fire at the open chest! Chomp Chest was force-fed many coins, which he first enjoyed, but suddenly the coins became too much as they began to overflow him! Eventually, he fell over from the immense weight.

"MMMPPPHHH!" Chomp Chest yelled, muffled. "MOO MUCH MEEMURE! (TOO MUCH TREASURE!)"

A giant Earth Vortex opened up, with the chest being lifted up as the coins fell out.

"BUT I'M STILL HUNGRY-YYYYYY! OWCH!"

"Ha! Hope ya like eating defeat!"

"Why is there no treasure in here?! I'm hungry!"

"So, how about this?" Trig said. "You join us good guys, and you'll get ALL the treasure you want! Deal?"

"Just give me treasure!"

The vortex closed and the team continued towards the village. They had heard from a Mabu that a guy called Headwick could take them there.

After freeing him, using a crane at a windmill, and heading through a poisonous swamp with the help of a fairy called Marsha, the team ran into another villain: Eye Scream.

Spawning eye monster, whether small crawlers or huge flyers, Eye Scream also let out supersonic shrieks to stun the team. Luckily, Eye-Brawl was able to defeat her. And as per usual, a force field surrounded her.

But something was wrong. The Portal Master was taking too long…

"Come on, Portal Master." Funny Bone whined and whispered. "Are you gonna trap her or not?!"

After a few more minutes, the force field went down as Eye Scream slumped down and fell unconscious.

"What happened?!" Short Cut asked. "Why didn't the Portal Master trap her?"

"Wait a minute…" Tuff Luck said. "The elemental energy she's giving off….I've….I've never sensed anything like it before!"

"_It seems the Portal Master has run into quite the problem." _

"Huh?! Master Eon?!" The team looked around, but couldn't find the spiritual head.

"_It seems that Eye Scream ISN'T of any of the eight elements." _Eon's voice continued. "_But rather, I believe that she is of a NEW element. The Portal Master doesn't have any traps matching the elemental energy she's emitting."_

"A ...NEW element?" Krypt King asked. "Can you tell us more about it?!"

"_I wish I could. But even I do not know. Perhaps, when I do, I will. In time."_

Upon reaching the village, the team encountered another villain: Eye Five.

"Hey, check out his elemental signature!" Funny Bone said, picking it up. "It's more...peaceful than Eye Scream's!"

"Yeah, totally!" Bat Spin said. "Hers was more...evil and darker! This one's more...lighter!"

"Maybe there's not one new mysterious element, but TWO!"

"_Perhaps you are right." _Eon's voice rang out. "_I will have to find out where these elements came from, what they are, and why they have emerged."_

Meanwhile, High Five was able to defeat Eye Five, with the help of Eye Brawl, and as with Eye Scream, the Portal Master didn't have the right trap, so Eye Five just fell down, defeated.

Upon reaching a sleeping Mabu, Trig slapped him awake.

"Hey, wake up!" He yelled. "Can you tell us what happened here?"

"Ugh...what?" He moaned. "Who are you? Was I asleep? I dreamed that Cyclops warriors attacked us and-." Suddenly, he gasped. "HEY! That really happened! You gotta stop them, quick!"

_Strange. I don't see any Cyclops. _

Nonetheless, the team entered the village where they met the Air Doom Raider herself!

"Oh great." Hex groaned. "As if one giant floating head wasn't enough!"

"Oh look, the Skylanders." Dreamcatcher sarcastically cheered. "Yay. Whatever, you're a bit too late. The Mabus' dreams are creating this totally awesome cyclone that will, like, totally destroy you lameos. And since it's boring to see you chase after me, I'm sending some creeps to, like, kick your butts or something."

As the arena became crumbling into smaller sections, the team readied themselves.

"Bring it, Mrs. Kreuger!" Funny Bone said.

"So, wait, if she offs people in their dreams, are they offed in real life?"

"Not now, Short Cut! We have to end this nightmare!"

After a quick onslaught of minions, Dreamcatcher quickly became bored.

"That was, like, the lamest fight ever." She yawned. "Well, I've got a date with some more dreams. Who knows? I might find the boy of my dreams. Well, anyway, TTYL."

And with that, she vanished.

"Uh...what does TTYL mean?"

"Oh, we will do MORE than just talk when we meet again."

"So, did she get anything from the Mabu?"

"Well, I heard one guy say that she might have picked up the location of their lab, Telescope Towers. And hey, once we stop that head, maybe that means the end of bad luck for this town!"

Overhearing this, Headwick and the other Mabu only looked at each other…

And laughed.

"Well, anyway, we better go now."

…

"UGH! It's so BORING here! How can anyone live in such an absolutely, disgustingly UN-EVIL place?!"

"Hey, this place is the future home of all Skylanders, and if you try anything REALLY stupid to this place, then it's not going to go so well for you!"

"Speak for yourself, dragonfly."

"See? THIS is why I'm keeping a VERY close eye on you!"


	9. Telescope Towers

"Uh...this looks nothing LIKE a laboratory!"

Torch, Deja Vu, Grim Creeper, Star Strike, Pop Fizz, Ninjini, Trail Blazer, Punk Shock, Enigma and the Air, Undead, and Magic (Spyro was still back at the Academy) Skylanders were all in shock as they stared at a strange, twisted reality.

"So, are you guys SURE that this is NOT a dream?"

"Well, I pinched myself to be sure, but now I'm not sure. Again."

"Anyway, the sooner we stop that nightmarish nuisance, the closer we get to stopping those Dumb Raiders!"

"..."

"What? It's what Kaos called them. Plus, I think it's pretty funny."

After trekking through the dreamy area with Headwick, along with Brawl and Chain delivering night lights in a dream, waking up scientists, and Masker Mind settling a hypothesis on hypnosis once and for all, the team encountered a being most likely dreamed into existence: Hood Sickle!

"Your time is running out…"

"My time NEVER runs out." Deja Vu retaliated, ready for the reaper.

"Oh, man. This guy's giving me the creeps already!" Torch gulped.

"Alright, then." Grim Creeper readied himself. "Let's see who's the better reaper!"

The two clashed scythes, with Grim Creeper making a teleporting Hood Sickle hit his Living Armor. The duel continued until Hood Sickle fell, resulting in an Undead Portal opening above, sucking the executioner in!

"I've got an axe to grind with yoooooooouuuuuuu! ANGH!" Hood Sickle groaned. He landed hard in the trap. "What? A trap? I'll just simply teleport out of here, then." There was a teleporting sound. "Did that work? No? GAH!"

"Well, maybe this can." Grim Creeper said. "How about you serve as a good executioner?"

"You mean I can undertake the path of good now? Hmm, let me think on it."

As the team continued, they were ambushed by a pinata creature!

"Aha!" It said. "Finally, I found you thieves! Now release my friend, the Unocorn, or you'll feel the sweet revenge of Pain-Yatta!"

"Unocorn?!" Trail Blazer gasped. "Wait, hang on, I already-!"

Pain-Yatta leaped down and smashed the ground with his lollipop, then barfed out candy at the fire horse. Having no choice, Trail Blazer fought back against Pain-Yatta and managed to defeat him. Just like that, a purple Magic Vortex opened, sucking him in.

"Oh no, I ate too much candy for this ride! NOOOOOOO! OW!" Pain-Yatta hit the trap.

"You...and I...are gonna have a talk later." Trail Blazer panted.

"I'm not afraid of this place, I'm not afraid of anything." Pain-Yatta said. "Except rain, and maybe trees and definitely blind-folded kids. But other than that-"

"Look, we didn't have ANYTHING to do with capturing the Unocorn!" Trail Blazer said. "Those Doom Raiders must have tricked you! And I even freed him! Now, how about we get you on the side you're supposed to be on?"

"Hey, as long as no one hits me with a stick, I'm-I'm cool with whatever."

The team continued on, until they caught up with Dreamcatcher herself.

"You're too late, Sky-Ruiner! I've already learned the secrets of Traptanium from these scientists' dreams." Dreamcatcher said. "But this whole hero thing you're doing is getting really tiresome, so I think it's time I finally put an end to it."

"Bring it, Mrs. Giant Floating Head Number 2!" Whirlwind challenged.

Dreamcatcher began hurling Dream Tornados (which also had sheep) at the team, which they easily dodged. She also caused dreamquakes to make the ground unstable, and also sent out gadgets to drain them of their energy and heal herself in the process! Luckily, the team destroyed many beds to wake up Mabu scientists so that Dreamcatcher's force field would be deactivated! Eventually, Dreamcatcher went down.

"Alright! Now it's time for my dream team!"

And with that, a giant Air Vortex opened up, ready to capture the head.

"O…M…G!" Dreamcatcher yelled as she, along with pieces of the floor, were pulled inside!

"So, you escaped the Realm of Dreams AND Cloudcracker Prison." Gusto said. "Let's see you escape THIS!"

"SO not cool, Portal Master." Dreamcatcher replied. "I don't know how you sleep at night, but I'll find out…"

"Oh don't worry." Thunderbolt said. "How about you join us? You won't regret it."

"This won't be so bad...maybe good is the new evil!"

And with only three more Doom Raiders left, the team headed back to the Academy!

…

"So, apparently from Kaos," Spyro informed. "The Doom Raiders, or what's left of them, plan to take over the Mystic Mill, so they can build of army of Wilikins. And I'm pretty sure Dr. Krankcase is behind all this, so he's our next target! Also, not only if the Mabu Defense Force joining us on this mission, but so is Flynn. His injuries are all healed. So head on over there! I'll stay here to make sure that Kaos doesn't do any 'funny business'. He's up to something, I just KNOW it!"


	10. Mystic Mill

"Man, this is some storm!" Wildfire said. "Must be tough for you to fly through this!"

"Ha!" Flynn chuckled. "Tough for any other pilot than me! BOOM!"

The moment he said "BOOM!", thunder echoed his statement.

"Hey, that must be the MDF ship!" Tree Rex pointed out. "Looks like they're in trouble!"

"Well then, let's go help them out!"

As Flynn docked near the ship, Wildfire, Tree Rex, Bushwhack, Stump Smash, Ignitor, Flip Wreck, Chill, Doom Stone, Shrednaught, Bomb Shell, and Chop Chop disembarked.

"Where is the captain of this vessel?!" The Arkeyan yelled. "We need to speak to him!"

"Oh, thank goodness! Captain Rizzo, here!" The Mabu replied. "Some creepy creatures boarded our ship! They locked us up and steered the ship right into this storm!"

"Then you have your mission." Chop Chop ordered the squad. "Regain control of the ship. Head to the flight deck and clear out those forces!"

Heading towards the deck, the team quickly noticed something.

"There's no one at the helm!" Chill said. "They must have abandoned ship! No doubt that the ship will be destroyed by this storm!"

Without hesitation, Ignitor took the helm and steered them out of the storm and towards the Mystic Mil.

"We might have a problem here." The fire knight said. "The mill seems to be heavily defended! Those guns will surely shoot us down if we get close. Flynn! Take us closer to the defenses! We'll shoot them down!" Letting go of the wheel, he turned to Rizzo. "You take it from here. Do NOT get in close until we take care of those defenses!"

As the ship flew in, Chop Chop manned the turrets and shot down the cannons.

"Hey, those Wilikins look evil…" Tree Rex said. "Evilikins! Yeah, that has a nice ring to it…"

"Heads up, we've got enemy cannoneers! Shot them down, Choppy!"

The Arkeyan continued blasting every single Evilikin until it was all clear.

"This is Flynn to MDF." Flynn contacted. "You are all clear to dock, over."

"Okay, here's the plan:" Rizzo explained. "Skylanders, you and Shrednaught go with the soldiers. Believe me, you two trolls, your chainsaw will come in handy sawing through those wooden barricades. Meanwhile, Bomb Shell, you're with me and the secondary team. We'll go destroy a nearby troll fortress so that the wooden baddies won't be able to get reinforcements! Move out!"

As the MDF went into battle against the Evilikin forces, the Skylanders confronted their elite commander, Shield Shredder. Wildfire easily bested him, dodging the spinning buzz saw shield and blade barriers, and had him captured in a Life Trap.

"Oh man, I knew we shouldn't have come to this MIIIIIILLLLLL!" Shield Shredder yelled as he was sucked into the vortex. Then he realized where he was. "Ah! I'm in a Trap! I knew I should have been a dining room table instead!" Total silence. "What did he say? Captured?"

"Alright, guys! Time to press on!"

The Skylanders and MDF pushed forward, until the Evilikins decided it was time to bring out their secret weapon: Krankenstein!

"AHHH!" Troll 2 yelped. "IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!"

"Oh, shut up, you stupid!" Troll 1 bonked him upside the head.

"Ha! I bet this guy fears fire!" Wildfire said, readying his fire breath. Letting loose, Wildfire was able to damage the monster. Retaliating, Krankenstein sucked in an Evilikin and shot him out, then snapped his arm at the Skylanders before spinning it. However, the monster was slain. A giant Air Vortex opened, ready to capture the last of its element.

"Hey! This actually pretty fun! WHEEEEEEEE!" Krankenstein yelled. "Haha, that was fun! Me wanna go again!" He yelled from inside the trap, as the vortex projected his voice. "If me could just find door, me out of here. Now, where is door?" He began whistling. "Come here, door! Come to monster!"

"Heh. Wait until he finds out there IS no door."

"Me good now? Feel like new monster!"

And with the secret weapon captured, the Evilikin surrendered.

With their job done, the Skylanders headed back to the Academy.

…

"So, the Doom Raiders are constructing a weapon powered by Traptanium?" Spyro interrogated.

"Yes. And those idiots need something of high toxic proportions in order to make it work." Kaos confessed. "And the worst smell in all of Skylands is the goo from the Secret Sewers of Supreme Stink!"

"Well then, I guess I'll have to send some Skylanders all-too familiar with toxicity and, of course, Skylanders without noses."


	11. Secret Sewers Of Supreme Stink

"Pleugh!" Gill Grunt gasped. "That smell is horrible!"

"More horrible than your so-called 'singing'?" Stink Bomb asked.

"HEY, it's a work of art, and you KNOW it! And it might be more horrible than YOUR smell!"

"Well, I HAVE been mutated by mass amounts of waste like this." Tree Rex said.

The Giants, Chomp Chest, Pain-Yatta, Eruptor, Double Trouble, Stink Bomb, Gill Grunt, and some Robot Skylanders disembarked as Flynn quickly got out of there. After fighting off Goo Chompies and finding a way inside, the team were met by more of Gill's own kin.

"Hello, fellow Gillmen!" Gill Grunt said. "We're here on official Skylander bus-."

"WHAT?! Another outsider?!" The Gillman said. "We hadn't seen anyone since we locked ourselves away during the Great Germ Outbreak centuries ago!"

"Uh...the great what now?" Gill asked.

"Wait a minute," The Gillman realized. "You may be carrying GERMS! You're UNCLEAN! UNCLEAN! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

And then he ran off.

"Wow. What's his deal?" Eruptor asked. Suddenly, he was sprayed by Gill's Water Hose!

"AH! HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Eruptor wailed.

"What? Just making sure." Gill said. He then turned to the other Gillmen. "Don't worry! We've cleaned ourselves and won't bring any harm to you! We ARE Skylanders, after all!"

"What did he say?"

"That can't be possible!"

"The Skylanders are a myth!"

"INFECTED! INFECTED! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wait, what did he say?!" Magna Charge realized. "'The Skylanders are a myth'?!"

"Oh no, here we go again." Tree Rex said. "First us Giants, now the rest of you guys!"

"Well, we gotta stop the production of this goo!" Gill said. "Come on, and whatever you do, don't touch anything! Especially the goo! I think it's poisonous!"

After journeying farther into the sewers, including Chomp Chest eating hot dogs and Pain-Yatta escorting a band to safety, and even hearing the Gillmen yell "GERMS! GEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMSSSSSSSS!" over and over again, the team suddenly ran into another escaped villain: Rage Mage.

All this villain did was power up his allies, making them faster and stronger. So it was only a matter of time until, as the third and final Magic Villain, he was finally captured after being bested by Double Trouble.

"Hm? Uh oh! Better cast a spell! ABRA-CADABBBBRRRAAA!" The Rage Mage yelled before landing in the trap. That spell of his didn't even work. "Okay, I am now going to get out of here using my rage, stand back... GGAAAAAAAHA! Did that work?!"

"Uh, nope." Double Trouble said.

"Wha- BUT THAT WAS SO MUCH RAGE!"

"Alright, Mr. Mage. How about focusing and controlling your anger and use it on the bad guys?"

"Okay okay, BUT I'M STILL VERY ANGRY! Guess I'm just angry for good now!"

The team then continued onwards, even shutting down the goo supply, until they fell into some sort of arena!

"Ok, look here, Mr…"

"Verl."

"Look, Verl," Gill continued. "We truly ARE Skylanders, and we can prove it! We shut down the dangerous goo supply, got rid of all the mutant monsters, AND even solve the puzzles you gave us! We even cleaned ourselves, so we don't have germs anymore! So, send us your best fighter, and we'll show him, and all of you, that the heroes you believed were just legends and stories are in fact real!"

"That's impossible!"

"The Skylanders are a myth!"

"I forgot what I was going to say!"

"I too, was doubtful, brothers." Verl continued. "But he is one of us, and I have witnessed his impressive skills firsthand, as I have seen the others'!"

"We'll prove you all!" Gill said. "Or if we don't, you will see us all as imposters! And if my memory is correct, I've never lost."

"YEAH!"

"But what about the GERMS?!"

"Aw man, I still can't remember what I was going to say!"

"Alright, Vern! Send out your best! It's time you found out once and for all!"

The sewage water rose as the team prepared to fight the minions. Even with the Gillmen's Slime Eel covering the arena with its goo, the team was able to best all the minions. However, only one still remained…

"Ok, potential Skylanders." Verl announced. "Fisticuffs here is our best fighter here! Defeat him, and we might actually believe that you are what you say you are!"

Jawbreaker stepped up as he noticed the giant-fisted Evilikin ready himself. When fists collided, Jawbreaker dodged Fisticuffs' long range arm punch and even evaded a rocket fist launch! Eventually, Fisticuffs was down for the count. Emitting the same dark signature as Eye Scream was, he couldn't be captured. Meanwhile, Verl was impressed.

With that, the Gillmen agreed to shut down the rest of the goo production. Now it was time to head back to base!

…

"HEY! A little to the left, trolly!" Wolfgang barked at Glumshanks, fanning the Golden Queen.

"Yes, Mr. Wolgang, sir."

Suddenly, the doors to the temple lair burst open. In ran Dr. Krankcase.

"Problem, my Queen." He panted. "The Skylanders have cut off our supply of glowing green goo!"

"If you asked me," Wolfgang butted in. "We're better off without that stench!"

"Stinkocity, to be exact." Dr. Krankcase corrected. "And believe it or not, it's one of the most powerful forces in Skylands!"

"Blah, blah, it still smells horrible." Wolfgang said, walking away. The doctor turned to the queen.

"Anyway, without enough stinkocity to start the reaction, our Ultimate Weapon simply will not work!"

"Are you telling me," The Golden Queen's ruby eyes narrowed with fury. "YOU HAVE FAILED, DR. KRANKCASE?!"

"Nonononono, wait, my Queen!" Krankcase stammered. "I-I have a solution! We-we can replace the stinky goo! With this!" He held up a single block of cheese.

"What?!" Wolfgang yelled. "A slice of cheese?!" He sniffed it. "UGH! That's not nearly stinky enough!"

"Ah, but it will be." Dr. Krankcase said. "In about 10,000 years! The older the cheese gets, the worse it smells, you know."

"RRRR! FAT LOT OF GOOD THAT DOES US NOW!"

"Don't you see?!" Krankcase said. "All we need to do is bury this now and go to the future to get it. A-And by then, the stinkocity factor will be off the charts! But, uh, naturally, to travel through time... we're gonna need a Portal Master."

"What? Is that all?" Wolfgang asked. "I hate to inform you, mate, but there's only one Portal Master in Skylands! KAOS! And we just gave him the boot!"

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" The Golden Queen shouted. "What are you waiting for? Go, retrieve Kaos. At once. I WANT THAT CHEESE!"


	12. Wilikin Workshop

"So, what's this about a 'grand re-opening' of your Wilikin Workshop?" Spyro said as he, Kaos, Jet-Vac, Wind-Up, Spy Rise, Dreamcatcher, Shield Shredder, Krankenstein, Gear Shift, and Jawbreaker were being flown by Flynn to their next destination.

"I got it from a postcard. It must be those Gloom Lamers!"

"This could be a trap. And is it wrong that I actually LIKE this one?"

"No matter. It's time we teach them a lesson. And when I teach a lesson, it stays taught!"

"And speaking of your old Wilikin factory, shouldn't we be coming up on it now?" Flynn asked.

"Mostly, yes."

"Wow. You never told me that your factory looked so...gooey."

"EH?! WHA?!" Kaos turned to where Flynn was pointing. "WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WILIKIN FACTORY?!"

"Well, the card says it under 'new management'." Spyro read. "Pretty sure this Krankcase guy must've taken over the business."

"Hey, short stuff," Flynn called as he set the craft down. "While you're down there, can you pick me up some churros?"

"I told you, my factory doesn't MAKE any churros!"

"Hey, no wonder you didn't have any friends. Oh well."

"And one more thing." Spyro said. "I'm only on this mission to keep an eye on you. The others might trust you, but I still DON'T!"

As the team ventured forth, Shield Shredder helped with a band, Dreamcatcher helped a Wilikin go to sleep, and Wind-Up even fixed a table! However, it wasn't long until the team was attacked by Evilikin Spinners and Krankcase's guard: Scrap Shooter!

Even though he shot exploding barrels from his face and mouth, Scrap Shooter was easily bested by Wind-Up.

"Alright, your life of crime is over, Junk Chunker!" The toy taunted as a Fire Vortex began sucking the Evilin up.

"Nobody captures me, SEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Scrap Shooter yelled before locked up behind Traptanium bars. "Eh, where am I, see? I can't see, see!" There was silence. "What is this wise guy talking about? Captured, me, see?"

Nonetheless, the team ventured in and out of the factory, with Kaos having gone ahead, eventually facing the mad doctor himself.

"Well hello there!" The Tech Doom Raider said. "My name is Dr. Krankcase, and you, you must the Skylanders I've heard so much about, yes?"

He pulled a lever, making the way they came in lower downwards.

"No, really, I'm asking. Just wanna make sure I'm talking to the right guy here."

"Uh, technically, you are." Jet-Vac answered.

"Oh great, great, alright! Well let's do this then."

And with that, the battle began!

"Let's see what you got, pal! In terms of combat skill."

Krankcase dropped down. Jet-Vac dodged, then countered with a full-force dual gun blast! Recovering, Krankcase began spinning his legs, which the Skylanders avoided. Jet-Vac fired up another blast, but this time, the doc saw this coming. He shot at the Sky Baron with his Goo Gun, forcing him to take to the skies.

After recovering from being dazed after being attack, Dr. Krankcase fled back up to his platform via grapple gun. He then pulled the lever again.

"Filling the vats with goo~! Filling the vats with goo~! I'm filling the vats with goo~!" He sung. "Ha-Hey! I just realized what this party needs! Barrels! Yes, yes! Drop, my beloved barrel baddies!"

Once the barrels on the conveyor belts fell into the goo, they emerged with wooden legs and began to attack, even trying to explode when they got near the Skylanders! Fighting off the creations, the Skylanders continued to duel with the doctor, even destroying the barrels before they could even touch the goo.

"Hey I hate having to do this to ya." Krankcase added. "I really do. But I'm a pretty bad guy so uh... you know." He then realized something. "Oh, that reminds me! Speaking of bad guys, check this out!"

Much to Spyro's inner liking, one barrel minion went up to Krankcase and revealed it had Kaos captured!

"WHAT THE?!" Kaos yelled. "I DEMAND THAT YOU RELEASE ME! HEY, OW!"

"Hahahahaha!" Krankcase chuckled as the barrel closed. "He demands, that's a good one."

Distracting the Skylanders with goo bombardments, and even throwing hat-bots into the mix, Krankcase also managed to create another secret weapon.

"Behold, my greatest creation!" He pronounced. "Attack, Woodenstein!"

Obliging, Woodenstein soon faced off against Krankenstein. As the two monsters fought, with Krankenstein winning, the Skylanders managed to distract Krankcase long enough for Kaos to escape from his barrel!

"Oh, thank goodness I managed to get out!" Kaos breathed a sigh of relief. "Now if I can just un-."

Suddenly, a howl pierced the polluted skies.

Wolfgang.

"Looks like I'm a little late to the party." He smiled.

"The important thing is that you showed up!" Krankcase said. "Now help me take down these guys, will ya?"

Wolfgang leaped down.

"As much fun as that sounds," He smiled. "I think I'll leave THAT part up to you. But I would like to borrow Kaos for a little while."

"HEY, STOP THAT! AAAAAAAA!"

Wolfgang made off with Kaos. Spyro couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, if you can't trust an undead werewolf," Dr. Krankcase asked. "Who CAN you trust then, right?"

"Right now, you can only trust yourself!" Spy Rise said.

"Oh yeah, guess we better get back to that big battle of ours! But I'm just warning you here, I might have to turn it up a notch or two."

And with one final lever pull, a giant saw blade emerged from the back of the area, with the floor becoming a conveyor belt moving towards it! However, by luring Krankcase into it, the Skylanders were able to not only make the machinery explode, but best Krankcase as well!

"Alright Doc," Spy Rise said. "Time for you to GOO to jail!"

Suddenly, a giant Tech Vortex opened up right behind the factory!

"A vortex!" Dr. Krankcase gasped. "I've really been trying to stay out of those things, lately!" The wind got more ferocious, resulting in Krankcase being pulled closer and closer! Suddenly, his hat flew right off! "Oh, that hat only had two more weeks 'till retiremeeeennnnnttt...!" And then, he landed right in the trap! "Captured? Me? That doesn't sound like something that would happen to me! Although that would explain the vortex."

"Looks like it's not looking good for the DR, doc." Spy Rise said. "Only two of them, about a hundred of us! What say you join the more POPULAR team?"

"Okay, okay, I see, do good stuff instead of bad stuff. Got it."

And with that, the team headed back to the Academy.

…

"OH, COME ON!" Spyro groaned. "I REALLY don't see why we have to do this!"

"Whatever the Doom Raiders want with Kaos, it MUST be for their Ultimate Weapon." Deja Vu said. "In fact, I am sensing that something is messing with time itself right at Time Town. This could result in us never stopping Kaos before. Skylands might never be created." She turned to Flynn. She knew JUST how to get his attention. "And enchiladas might never have been made."

"WHAT?!" Flynn yelled. "COME ON, WE GOTTA STOP THESE GUYS!"

Spyro sighed. "Well, I can't believe I'm about to say this, or even DO this, but," He took a deep breath. "Let's go save Kaos."


	13. Time Town

"So, this is what they do, eh Kaos?" Wolfgang laughed. "Just fly in, land somewhere nearby, and eventually mess up your plan?"

"Eh, sort of, but not-."

"Have you ever considered just wrecking their ship?!"

"Well," The upside-down Dark Portal Master said. "It's a bit more complicated than THAT!"

"Oh really?" Wolfgang snarled. "Watch THIS!"

Grabbing the wheel Kaos was strapped to, Wolfgang spun it around. Not only did this begin to give Kaos immense nausea, but also make the clock bell ring as both hands reached the 12:00 position.

This caused a massive shockwave that knocked the ship that Flynn was piloting, and also what Spyro, Deja Vu, Punk Shock, Chill, Dr. Krankcase, Pop Thorn, Free Ranger, Wind-Up, Shield Shredder, and Jet-Vac were on, out of control!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Flynn yelled.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" Jet-Vac yelled. "WE'RE GOING DOWN!"

"EMERGENCY LANDING!"

Quickly, Flynn and the Skylanders quickly jumped off the ship. Flynn watched as his beloved ship spin towards the ground.

"THIS. JUST. GOT. PERSONAL."

Boom.

"Okay, not gonna lie." Spyro whispered. "That WAS pretty awesome with the fist clench and the timing and the crash and the line…well, you know what I mean."

"Well, I mean, it was always personal, but, you know..." Flynn said. "Anyway, I'll find the lander, you go look for the creep!"

"So, wait," Pop Thorn asked Deja Vu. "If this clock controls all of time, what's up with the TOWER of Time?"

"Time is a very powerful force." Deja Vu replied. "It requires more than one magical item, or structure, in this case, to harness it. I've been to this place before. There's a man called Da Pinchy that lives here. He SHOULD be able to help us."

And find him, they did. However, he was taken hostage by Wolgang's apparent bird crew, mostly BirdBrains and Raven Lobbers. After freeing the italian Mabu, the Skylanders pressed forward, solving steam locks and activating fans while Krankcase revealed himself to be quite the diorama critic. Eventually, the team came across the bird's leader: Cross Crow.

Fighting crossbow with crossbow, Punk Shock fought Cross Crow, dodging his arrows and firing her own, and even throwing electric water at summoned crows. Soon, the crow was fighting nevermore.

"YOU CANNOT CAPTURE CROSS CROOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" He yelled as he was pulled into a Water Vortex. "So think you can capture Cross Crow and get away with it huh? Is simply waiting for opportunity to take flight!"

"Oh, don't be so cross, crow. How about you join us?"

"Cross Crow crossing onto the side of good? Then consider me crossed."

The team continued to press forward.

...

"Right then, that should do it." Wolfgang said, not noticing them yet. "As soon as the big tick tock here bongs twelve, we'll be off!"

"You poor dope." Kaos said. "You don't even realize it yet, but your time is up!"

"I think you've got it wrong, mate!" Wolfgang laughed. "Long as I got you, I can go anywhere. I've got all the time in the world."

"HA!" Kaos laughed. "Don't make me laugh! Which I just did, but it was mocking. MOCKING! You'll see. Any second now, the Skylanders are gonna come bursting right through that door!"

Suddenly, the door swung open, with the Skylanders ready for battle!

"See?" Kaos boasted. "Right on time!"

Wolfgang noticed the extra crowd that had gathered.

"Ha. On second thought, if the Queen wants Skylands, she can have it for now." He laughed. "But the future... that's all _mine_. Time to make this a one-way trip. Ta-ta!"

Spinning Kaos once more, Wolfgang teleported to the future.

"Well, I didn't see that one coming." Kaos said, trying not to hurl.

"Come on, let's get this over with before you lose your lunch, and I begin to regret this."

…

"Nnnnnggghhhhh…" Deja Vu clutched her head. After recovering, she was shocked at what had happened to her. "A vision? I never had one before?"

"Did it show you anything about Wolfgang?" Spyro asked.

"Perhaps, but…" Deja Vu said. "By determining the environment I saw, it must have been 10,000 years in the future. By then, we have all long since passed. Perhaps the descendants of the MDF take our place."

"Oh boy," Bouncer said. "I'll REALLY feel ancient THEN! I don't really like the thought of being 20,000 years old."

"Luckily, Da Pinchy has arrived to help us travel to the future. He says that he would never do such a thing as interfering with time, but we have no choice."

"AHH! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANOTHER CLOCK AGAIN!"

"Wow, was that REALLY Kaos?"

Spyro couldn't help but snicker. "Oh man, I'll never forget this!"


	14. The Future Of Skylands

The team was in awe as Echo, Food Fight, Cobra Cadabra, Snap Shot, Deja Vu, Rage Mage, Star Strike, and some robot Skylanders arrived in the future.

"Woah…" Food Fight gasped. "So THIS is the future!"

"Remember, we have a mission to complete here." Deja Vu said.

"And a tough one, that." Snap Shot added. "Of all the Doom Raiders I've faced, Wolfgang was the one I fought most. He's basically like my rival now!"

"Hey, what's that?" Echo pointed out to a giant heavy metal-based battle station. It looked like a huge speaker.

"I also saw it in my vision." Deja Vu. "Wolfgang must have conquered this version of Skylands because we didn't exist to stop him, and thus constructed this station. I heard him call it 'The Big Bad Woofer'. He said it would be loud enough to either make everything explode and mind-control the inhabitants."

Suddenly, a loud rock guitar noise shot out from the BBW, making nearby glass crack and forcing the Skylanders to yelp in pain and cover their ears.

"AAAGH!" Echo yelled. "AND I THOUGHT I WAS LOUD!"

"THIS IS WHY I HATE ROCK!"

"WHAT!?"

The noise continued to blare out as a Mabu overheard Echo's yell.

"WHAT?!" He yelled. "DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?! SORRY, BUT I CAN BARELY HEAR AFTER THAT LAST SOUND CHECK! THEY'RE GETTING LOUDER AND LOUDER, YOU KNOW!"

Finally, the noise died down.

"Guh!" Food Fight gasped. "If we don't stop this soon, I think I'm gonna go deaf!"

"Alright, time to shut this party down!" Snap Shot said.

As they journeyed, the team also fought Cyclops Spinners and Mega Chompies, Rage Mage proved he could sell Ice Cream in the future, and the team even regathered imps and earned the trust of the FMDF (Future Mabu Defense Force). With their help, the team was able to shut down the BBW's power conduits (After learning they were weak points in the blueprints), storm the ship, and even fight off against a futuristic robot: Blaster Tron. (Although they did the first former after the last latter)

Dodging his laser fire and jetpack missiles, the team was able to shut down Blaster-Tron, as they were unable to capture him.

"Hey, there's a Good/Evil switch on him!" Food Fight said, flipping it to Good. "What kind of robot has a Good/Evil switch?!"

"Don't ask me, mate. It's the future!" Snap Shot answered.

"I'll send this back to our own time." Deja Vu said. "He could be useful. Meanwhile, the rest of you go put that dog down."

Soon, the team managed to get to the main throne room and came face-to-face with Wolfgang, playing a few tones on his guitar, and striking a finisher when noticing them.

"Well, well, well," The big bad wolf growled, licking his lips. "Look what we have here. The Trap Losers."

"We're the Trap MASTERS, mate!" Snap Shot said, readying his bow. "And we're about to teach an old dog new tricks!"

"Well, you must be so stubborn," Wolfgang said. "Attending my big concert some 10,000 years into the future!" Then, he got an idea. "Ya know Snap Shot, old chum, we don't have to fight." He continued. "Together, we could rule this place. There's no Kaos, no Doom Raiders, and you can get pizza here in thirty seconds or less!"

The croc just narrowed his eyes as the others were silent.

"Nah, let's just fight instead!"

"Good! I like that better!" Snap Shot hissed.

Once again, the Croc and Wolf battled it out. Wolfgang struck a note, then leaped up and smashed his guitar down, with Snap Shot dodging.

"Wow, he's good." Echo said. "Think we should-?"

"Nah." Food Fight said. "He's got this."

The two began clashing weapons, bow against guitar, until Wolfgang struck a higher note that blew the croc back. Seeing an opportunity, Food Fight took it.

"Eat my veggies!" He yelled, firing a tomato right at Wolfgang!

"Uh, I thought you said he could handle him!"

"Eh, I was getting bored just watching."

As Wolfgang wiped the gunk from his face, Snap Shot leapt up and slammed his arrow into the ground, knocking Wolfgang down, with the guitar landing inches near the fur patch!

"I was never really a fan for rock." Snap Shot said. "However, I think we're pretty even in strength. I DID learn how to hunt from your kind."

"Ha. You know what I like about the future? Stuff from the past keeps coming back in style! Now if you just hold still…"

Wolfgang struck another high note, but Echo and Cobra Cadabra managed to intercept with one of their own. In this little sound-off, CC was a little weak, but Echo proved louder as her voice managed to break the note and stun Wolfgang.

"I'm more of a favor of choir." The croc taunted. He then dodged a rock slide, then deflected visible notes: the symphony of pain.

Wolfgang growled. "Grrr, I was kind enough to take you on tour, but you appear to be hogging all the spotlight. Prepare for your swan song, there will be _**no**_ encore! It may be time to consider changing your tune! Prepare to cry WOLF!"

During the second phase, Snap Shot noticed actual lasers ready to fire!

"You sly dog!" He laughed, dodging them. "It just wouldn't be a concert without a laser light show!"

Blocking a harp slash and countering with a Crystal Slam, Snap Shot finally was able to defeat Wolfgang!

"I'm not buying one of your albums, mate." Snap Shot smirked. "Oh, and by the way, your concert is CANCELLED!"

A giant Undead Portal appeared right above Wolfgang.

"Wait, what's happening?!" He yelled, holding onto his guitar.

"Well, why don't I SHOW YOU?!" Snap Shot then knocked Wolfgang loose, sending him flying into the vortex! "Looks like there WILL be an encore! I'll stick around for it!"

"Hey! How'd I get in here?!" Wolfgang yelled from inside the trap, the vortex projecting his voice. "Let me out! I'll be good! I swear!"

"Well, the show must go on." Snap Shot said. "Time for YOU to change YOUR tune, Wolfy. Also, I heard that a new band is joining the Academy. Calls themselves the Skaletones. Seems right up your alley."

The Undead Vortex closed. It was time to head back to the present.

"Say, Snappy." Food Fight asked. "Who do you think the Portal Master could be?"

"Not sure, to be honest, but I'm guessing a few names." Snap Shot answered. "Maybe Leo if male, or Madeline if female."

"But for now, we should head back to Deja Vu." Echo said. "She'll contact Da Pinchy on the other side and we'll head home."

…

"Future Post Delivery Service!" The robot said at the doorsteps of the temple. "Package for The Golden Queen!"

The doors opened, revealing Glumshanks in golden wear.

"Uh oh!" The robot gasped. "I must have gone back too far!"

Glumshanks sighed. "No, you're at the right place. And time."

"Great!" The robot said. "Here's your cheese! It smells worse than anything in Skylands! Good thing I wasn't programmed to smell! Enjoy!"

Glumshanks gulped as the robot left. Nothing good could come from this…

…

As the team returned back to the Academy, they noticed something in the sky that the others were seeing: A projection of the Golden Queen, the only Doom Raider left!

"Attention, all Skylands!" She announced. "It is I, your magnificent queen!"

"AGH! So bright!" Spyro blocked it with his wing.

"I would like to take this opportunity to present the three Golden Rules, that I expect all of you to follow!" The Golden Queen continued. "Rule #1: All Skylanders must surrender to me immediately, and release my fellow Doom Raiders."

"Yeah," Spyro scoffed. "Like THAT'S ever going to happen."

"Rule #2: All gold in Skylands must be delivered to me as a fitting tribute."

"NO!" Trigger Happy yelped, hiding all the coins he could find. "THEY'RE MINE! ALL MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE!"

"Rule #3: I reserve the royal right to make up an infinite number of...MORE RULES! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ugh, at least Kaos didn't have any rules."

"Yeah, I'm starting to prefer him over the GQ."

"And just in case," The Queen concluded. "Let me show you what will happen if you break any of my rules!" She slammed her staff down, then Time Town somehow disappeared!

"Oh no," Deja Vu gasped. "Da Pinchy was there!"

"Now, I've got Skylands right where I want it. Hahahahahahaha!"

"Yep. DEFINITELY preferring Kaos over Queen Midas, here." Spyro said. "Buzz, any idea where her lair is?"

"Well, since she's mostly gold," Buzz realized. "There's these group of pirates that live WAY up in the Skyhighlands. They've got this magic prism that can point to large amounts of gold!"

"Buuuut?"

"But to get up there, we'll need something like a rocket. Luckily for us, I know JUST the place!"


	15. Operation: Troll Rocket Steal

"Oh man," Countdown said. "This is the best plan EVER!"

"Good." Buzz replied. "I call it: Operation: Troll Rocket Steal! Or TRS, for short!"

The two of them, accompanied by the Mabu Defense Force, Boomer, Gill Grunt, Chill Bill, Bruiser Cruiser, Shrednaught, and Drill Sergeant, were in an MDF outpost.

"So, you think Kaos knows of this?"

"Even WITH his face on the side of the rocket? Eh, no."

"Alright, teams! You know your mission! Now let's get that rocket!"

After patching up some soldiers and gaining Wilikin reinforcements, the Skylanders and MDF stormed ahead, getting through many troll defenses, freeing MDF captive, using tanks and bombs to blow up walls and barriers, and even capturing another escapee, Grinnade. Eventually, they managed to get to the launch pad where another escaped villain, Professor Nilbog, was overseeing the rocket construction.

"Hey!" The professor yelled. "You had better not be here to steal our super secret rocket! ButI guess it's no longer a secret anyway, as you can plainly see it right here! Plus, you're too late."

"Clear the launch pad!" Gill ordered. "That rocket CAN'T launch!"

"Oh yeah," Nilbog realized. "I just remembered that we had cannons!"

"Cannons?" The fish then saw four exhaust ports open up! "Uh oh, MOVE!"

The team dodged as flames roared out. The arena battle escalated, until finally, all the trolls were defeated.

"Okay, okay! I think I finally have this figured out!" Professor Nilbog said. "To defeat you Skylander heroes, I must become a hero myself! I just need a much cooler name."

He rushed inside the base, then flew back out with a jetpack!

"From now on, I will be known as Threatpack!"

"HA! Two can play that game!" Gill said, kicking up his own jetpack. The two dueled in the air, the fish spraying water and dodging missiles, until finally using his watery Leviathan to make the troll crash-land! A giant blue Water Vortex then opened!

"It was still totally worth it to ffllllyyy..!" Threatpack yelled as he was sucked in. He hit the trap. His jetpack wouldn't help him escape. "Well, I guess that's what happens when one uses a jetpack! Crime and subsequent capture are inevitable!"

"Yes, but one CAN use a jetpack to take out evil!" Gill said. "What do you say?"

"That is what I had assumed, now I use science for good and not evil?! That sounds kind of weird to me!"

"Eh, you'll get used to it." He turned to the others as the trolls retreated. "Alright, the rocket is ours! Next stop, the Skyhighlands!"


	16. Skyhighlands

All Skylanders who could fly (Spyro was STILL at the Academy) were closing in on the Air Pirate Hideout.

"So, I heard Buzz likes enchiladas as well." Free Ranger said.

"Yeah, that's why Flynn's starting to take a liking to him." Boom Jet said. "Not so much of a show-off now, is he?"

"Well, you're still a LOT of one!"

"Hey, I've been wondering," Cynder said. "Just what is IN that rocket?"

"Oh, you're about to find out!" Blast Zone said.

Suddenly, the rocket blew open, revealing all of the team's aircraft!

"NO WAY!" Swarm gasped.

"That's right!" Flynn yelled. "The Dread-Yacht is BACK! BOOM!"

"Hello, Skylanders. Good to see you once more."

"Machine Ghost! Ermit!"

"Thought we'd swing by to help! Luckily, those ships can't fly at the speed of awesome, unlike mine here!"

"Sharpfin?!"

"Capital! We've even got the lander and Whiskers!" Jet-Vac exclaimed. "Hey, even an Arkeyan Autogyro!" Inside the Autogyro, Chop Chop was in the pilot's seat.

"Drill Sergeant, you're on navigation!" He ordered. "Krypt King, man the guns! And both of you, hold on! It's going to be a wild ride…"

"Alright, stick to the plan!" Wash Buckler radioed. "Draw out their defenses long enough for us to board! And no, Flynn, we will NOT crash into each other to get their attention!"

"Here they come!" Tree Rex roared. "Giants! Defend the Dread-Yacht!"

All eight of them opened fire on the ship. Thumpback spat out globs of water, Crusher used his eye beams to turn the ships into falling stones, Bouncer fired his finger guns, Tree Rex fired his Photosynthesis Cannon, Ninjini fired purple orbs, Hot Head fired fire and oil, and Swarm, being the only flying Giant, slashed at the ships using his bladed barbs. Since the Giants were so huge that the Dread-Yacht couldn't hold them, they were held on a magical platform by Ninjini.

"Warning! Enemy units on six o' clock position!" Drill Sergeant beeped. "Evasive maneuvers strongly recommended!"

"Hang on, I'm gonna perform a barrel roll!" Chop Chop said. The Autogyro rolled around, every shot from the pirate fighter missing! Looping around, the ship then fired at the pirate fighter, destroying it. Staying constantly in Jet Mode, the Autogyro began firing at enemies attacking the Dread-Yacht!

"WOO-HOO! This is so awesome!" Cynder yelled, blasting down more ships. "I really wish Spyro was here to see this!"

"Too bad I couldn't bring my balloon!" Flynn said. "That thing's more built for exploring, anyway!" He then kicked in the boosters and fired at more ships!

"WOOOOOO!" Flynn yelled. "THIS! IS! AWESOOOOOME!"

"Machine Ghost, fire the missiles!"

"Certainly, Ermit. Let us give these pirates a taste of their own 'medicine'."

After the robot punched another ship, it fired missiles from its shoulders, which shot down more ships.

"I'VE NEVER BEEN SO MORE AWESOME IN MY LIFE!" Flynn continued, kicking in the Dread-Yacht's repair systems. "I NEVER WANT THIS TO END!"

"Well, HE'S certainly enjoying himself." Whirlwind said.

The SWAP Force defended Whiskers and Sharpfin while the Trap Master did the same to Cali and Buzz, piloting the lander, and Mags, Ermit, and MG. Meanwhile, the awesome air battle continued.

"All these flying faces." Jet-Vac sniffed. "I think I'm suffering from intense nostalgia…"

"YEAH! I'M ONE HECK OF A PILOT! ULTRA BOOM!"

"Landing zone detected." Drill Sergeant beeped.

"Roger. I'm going in." Chop Chop landed the Autogyro as the other part of the team, Free Ranger, Stealth Elf, Stink Bomb, Ginnade, Threatpack, and Wash Buckler lander. "Okay, you know your parts." The Arkeyan Knight said. "Grinnade, clear out any Tzo Crystals. Threatpack, repair and man the nearby turret and test out your new missiles on those pirates! Skylanders, you're with me. While the others cover us, we must get to the prism! Don't let any pirates stop you!"

"Yes sir!"

The team battled their way to the top, eventually coming across the air pirate leader: The Great Hawkmoungous! He had also escaped from Cloudcracker Prison!

"Who dares invade the lair of the Air Pirates?!" The ninja cawed. "Now you will pay for stepping onto our territory, as you feel the might of Tae Kwon Crow!"

"Changing your name will not hide you from us!" Stink Bomb said.

"Very well, then! Let us fight!"

The two ninjas began to duel it out, shuriken against shuriken, and Stink Bomb even snatching up an air pirate's dropped sword to duel the crow.

"Soon, you will not dare to do anything else, whoever you are!"

"Isn't it obvious? We're the Skylanders, and we're here to stop you!"

"I don't know what a Skylander is, but it doesn't sound evil! Therefore, you must be attacked!"

Able to defeat Stink Bomb, Tae Kwon Crow turned to Free Ranger, who began blasting him with lightning. Soon, the crow was defeated, but unable to trap.

"Who…dares…..defeat…..me…? Ugh."

Activating the prism, Free Ranger watched as the beam of light zipped from the hideout, throughout Skylands, and finally landing in one of the most hottest places in Skylands: The Golden Desert!

It was time to mount an assault…


	17. The Golden Desert

The Queen was expecting that they would attack. Strategy was key.

So, Cali had to scout ahead to gather intel while the Earth Skylanders, accompanied by Wildfire, had to be stealthy. This desert was guarded by huge Chompy Worms, undead beings, and, rumour had it, the mummy of an ancient pharaoh that was betrayed by his seven brothers that threw him into a watery grave. The desert, long ago, was ruled by that pharaoh before the brothers took it for themselves. However, arguing amongst themselves, the brothers let the kingdom fall. When the pharaoh rose from his grave, he hunted down every last one of them.

Focusing back on the here and now, Wallop remembered the plan Cali told him. Clear out the Chompy Worms, then head through the temple and confront the queen.

Along the way, the team managed to deal with some other guards, including Transformed Barrels by throwing their own bombs back at them, Shield Skeletons, and even trapping a Bone Chompy.

Clearing out the Chompy Worms with catapults (and finding out that they could grow wings), the team was able to meet up with Cali and set up explosives to destroy rubble.

Eventually, the team made it to an arena of sorts, where they met the leader and Earth Doom Raider herself!

"So, you've managed to destroy my walls, and turn my Chompy Worm pets into worthless butterflies!" The Golden Queen roared. "Well, two can play at that game!"

"LOOK OUT!"

Wildfire leaped in the way, blocking the golden beam with his shield. However, as a result of saving Cali, his shield was now solid gold!

"Uh, no offense, but that kinda looks good on you." Wallop whispered.

"Bah! No matter." The queen scoffed. "Guards! GET THEM!"

With Cali staying at a safe range, the team began fighting the queen's guards, while they had to avoid quicksand, a Chompy Worm in the middle of a sinkhole, and a laser beam emitting from a statue! Wildfire could still attack and use his fire powers, but with his shield golden like the rest of him, its Traptanium effects couldn't work!

"Very impressive." The Queen laughed. "However, you might not have what it takes to defeat my greatest champion! Long ago, he ruled this very desert! Now, he returns for vengeance! Behold, I give you, Grave Clobber!"

The team readied themselves as the massive mummy rose from the sands and attacked! Dodging the swipes and slams, the team managed to beat Grave Clobber and send him flying into an Earth Vortex!

"Hey, I want my MUMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!" He yelled. He was then buried once more in a trap. "ARGH, let me out of here! No crypt can ever be built that can hold me! Not even the one my own brothers cast me into!"

"Sorry, Imhotep. No can do. BUT you CAN help us take on Queen Midas here."

"You want me to come back as good? Well then, show me the mummy!"

The Earth Vortex closed.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" The queen roared. "Grave Clobber, you traitor! Ugh, no matter! We shall settle this once and for all at my lair!"

As the Golden Queen fled, the team thought it was best to head back to the Academy to gear up, assemble a team, and prepare to save Skylands!

Again.

…

"How DARE they attack me!" The Golden Queen yelled as she turned everything she could see into gold. "I've tried to be fair about this! Was it too much to ask for all Skylands to follow a few, simple rules?! Well, if the Skylanders are trying to test my mettle, if they want to see my 24 Karat fury, they shall have it!" She turned to her newly acquired butler. "Glumshanks, move the Ultimate Weapon to target the Skylander Academy!"

However, the positioning might take a while…

BAH! No matter! If the Golden Queen wanted something done right…

THEN SHE WOULD HAVE NO CHOICE, BUT TO DO IT HERSELF!

…

"So, Mags de-goldified my shield." Wildfire said. "I think it's time to kick the queen off her throne!"

"You said it." Spyro said. "I'll assemble a small squad to help you trappers and come with you!"

"Huh? Didn't you say-?"

"Which means YOU, Buzz, are gonna keep an eye on Kaos for me! He's definitely up to something, so I wouldn't let my guard down if I were you!"

"Yeah, plus we might wanna hurry." Snap Shot said. "Who knows, that Ultimate Weapon of hers could be finished! And it could be heading right this way at this very second!"

"Alright guys," Spyro gave the call. "Let's rock and roll!"


	18. Lair Of The Golden Queen

"Woah...So THIS is the Lair of the Golden Queen." Spyro said.

"Yeah, it must have THOUSANDS of gold pieces!" Jawbreaker said. "Right, Trig?" However, the gremlin beside him just seconds ago was now gone. "Trig?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! MINEMINEMINE! MINE, MINE, AND MINE! ALL MINE! HAHAHAHAH!"

Sprocket sighed. "I TOLD you not to bring him here!"

"Hey, HE wanted to come!" Snap Shot said back. "Look, let's just stop this queen and this'll all be over."

"And hey, we might find the remote that controls the weapon!" Wallop added. "I'll smash it to pieces!"

"I even remember the last time we were here!" Wildfire said. "Snap already must've told you everything."

"Mm hm." Spyro said. "Cali evaded security so far, but Flynn? Not so much. Grave Clobber's gone to help and find him."

After sneaking past security, and fighting Cyclops Dragons, the team ran into the Golden Queen's advisor: Bad Juju.

Dodging lightning strikes and hurricanes, the team was able to defeat her and have an Air Vortex suck her in!

"Maybe you capture me now, but I still get revenge with voodooooooooo!" Bad Juju cried. With a lightning crash later, she was stuck in the trap! "Me not so much mad that I got caught in the trap, but that I didn't think of doing the sorcery myself."

"Leave the voodoo thing to Voodood." Voodood said. "Now help us take down this Golden Queen once and for all!"

"You want me to do good? Okay. But Good Juju doesn't have quite the same ring you know,"

"Oh, it does to me!" Spyro said.

It wasn't long until the Trap Masters and the others reached the throne room. There, the Golden Queen herself was waiting for them.

"Welcome Skylanders, such a pleasure to meet you again, for the last time!" The queen laughed.

"Enough talk, Queen Midas!" Snap Shot said. "The Trap Masters and I have beaten you before, and we will do it again!"

"Oh, no no no. This is MY domain." The queen said. "And I hope you like it here, because you will NEVER leave! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And with that, the final battle began! However, secretly, Spyro had the feeling that this wouldn't be the REAL final battle…

The queen struck with her staff, summoned golden rays and wings, created floor rings, and even began removing sections of the floor while trying to smash the team in her force field. Able to fight back the sentries, the team dealt severe blows to the Golden Queen, with Trigger Happy grabbing the gold she dropped so that they couldn't heal her! Soon, the back half of the area was filled with liquid gold.

"I say you have finally met your match, Skylanders." The queen said. "But of course, I am so much more than that!" She then plunged into the golden liquid.

Suddenly, the whole area shook as laughter filled the area! Then, the Golden Queen, now as big as the Gulper back in Soda Springs, emerged from the pool!

"Oh. Okay, forgot she could do that." Snap Shot said.

"Well, you know the old saying!" Spyro said. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

"Oh man, I'd like to see the Giants face her now!" Sprocket said, firing away.

The Queen slammed her fists down and even shot red beams from her ruby gem eyes. She even summoned more blades that her sentries fired and continued with the rings, floor removal, and sentry summon, but the Skylanders managed to dodge and attack when she was vulnerable!

"Enough!" The Golden Queen screamed. "Enough with your insolence, insubordination, and about ten other things!"

"Uh oh," Spyro realized. "She's getting out! RUN!"

"Good idea! Lure her into those pillars at the end!" Snap Shot yelled.

The team dashed down the steps as the giant Golden Queen crawled after them, destroying any blockage they came across. Soon, they got to the bottom. There, the queen got stuck in the pillars!

"NOW! KNOCK THEM DOWN!"

The Skylanders destroyed the pillars, making them collapse onto the queen!

"PORTAL MASTER!" Snap Shot yelled. "IT'S NOW OR NEVER!"

As the Golden Queen shrunk down to her normal size, a massive Earth Vortex opened up!

"Wait... I never got to make more demands!" The Golden Queen yelled. "Here's one- WHOOOAAAAA!"

The Golden Queen flew into the trap, finally ending the Doom Raiders' reign of terror once and for all.

"What?! How dare you put me in here?! Although I guess now that I think about it, it's probably a taste of my own medicine."

"It sure is." Spyro said. "You have no choice. Surrender. NOW."

"Me? Working on the side of good? I'd say the strangest things have happened, but I'm not sure they have."

"Phew. It's over. It's finally over." Spyro said. "I think."

"What do you mean 'you think'?" Cali asked.

"If I'm correct about Kaos, and I know I always am," Spyro answered. "We have to get back to the Academy. NOW!"

…

"I gotta say," Buzz said. "That was fantastic!"

"Yeah!" Cali agreed. "The Doom Raiders have all been rounded up!"

"Maybe," Spyro said. "But I can't help but feel like this is only just beg-."

"Nope, nooo," Buzz said. "My super secret ninja commando skills tell me that we're all wrapped up! We're done here! And trust me, I'm never wrong and neither are they."

While Buzz was saying this, Spyro noticed a large shadow slowly loom over the Academy. He looked up.

"Uhh…." He asked. "Are you sure about that?"

"Why yes, of course I am!"

"Oh." Spyro said. "Then I guess we don't have anything to worry about with THAT GIANT BATTLE STATION IN THE SKY!"

"W-WHAT?!" Buzz ran outside as the others followed. There, they saw a massive structure hovering over the Academy!

"Well, that's not good." Flynn gulped.

"HOLY GUACAMOLE!" Buzz yelled. "WE LET OUR GUARD DOWN! QUICK EVERYONE, BATTLE STATIONS! PRONTO!"

"Hey, that must be the Ultimate Weapon!" Snap Shot realized. "But if the Golden Queen and the Doom Raiders are all trapped, then who's driving that thing?!"

"I'm coming up with only one thing." Spyro growled. "Buzz, where's Kaos?!"

"Well, I was keeping an eye on him, like you said!" Buzz said. "Then I came on over to congratulate you guys after I learned you did it, and-." He gasped. "HOLY MOLEY! He must've slipped away while we were celebrating!"

"And he's definitely on that Doomsday Machine." Spyro said.

"And speaking of that station," Sprocket rushed towards them. "Mags, Spy Rise, and I just scanned the interiors of it. We managed to hack into one of the monitors. Here, I'll show you all."

She brought up a massive flying screen that began broadcasting the camera's footage. There, they saw Kaos and Glumshanks. But Kaos looked different somehow. He was more purple.

"He must have somehow fused himself with the Traptanium!" Spyro realized. "But how could he…?"

"Uh, Lord...Kaos?" Glumshanks asked on the screen.

"_**THIS IS ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE!" **_Kaos said, now in a more demonic tone. "_**I SEE EVERYTHING NOW! FINALLY, I HAVE THE POWER TO DO SOMETHING I NEVER COULD BEFORE! FOR ME TO CONQUER SKYLANDS ONCE AND FOR ALL, I SIMPLY NEED TO ELIMINATE THE ONE THING THAT HAS ALWAYS STOOD IN MY WAY! YOU."**_

"Wait...me?"

"_**NO, NO, NO, NOT YOU, GLUMSHANKS." **_Kaos said. Then, he pointed right at the screen! "_**YOU! THERE, SKYLANDERS, AT YOUR STUPID ACADEMY!"**_

Many gasps were heard.

"You...you can see us?!" Spyro yelled.

"_**THAT'S RIGHT." **_Kaos taunted his old dragon enemy. "_**SURPRISE! I CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOUR RIDICULOUS TELESCOPIC DEVICE!"**_

"Even WITH these new powers of yours," Spyro roared. "You WON'T conquer Skylands!"

"_**OH, I DON'T PLAN TO." **_Kaos said. "_**YET."**_

"Huh? What are you going to-?" Suddenly, Spyro froze. He was...in fear. "Oh no. You...you're...you're going to…"

"_**THAT'S RIGHT!" **_Kaos laughed. "_**I'M GOING AFTER THE VERY BEINGS THAT BROUGHT YOU ALL BACK HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! THE PORTAL MASTERS! I WILL LAUNCH A FULL-SCALE INVASION ON THEIR PLANET OF EARTH, PULL ALL 7 BILLION OF THEM INTO MY WORLD, AND IMPRISON THEM ALL IN TRAPTANIUM! FOREVER! AND IF YOU THINK YOU CAN SAVE THEM, SKYLOSERS, THEN PREPARE YOURSELVES, TO MEET YOUR UNIMAGINABLE DOOM, AT THE HANDS OF ULTRA TRAPTANIUM KAOS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Suddenly, the screen exploded and the screen fell. Meanwhile, Spyro was distraught.

"They're not ready." He said. "No matter how advanced the Portal Masters might be, they won't stand a chance against Kaos' forces! There's only one thing to do…" The dragon turned to the Mabu pilot. "Captain Flynn, take us to the Ultimate Weapon! NOW!"


	19. The Ultimate Weapon

All 112 Skylanders were en route. Spyro was giving out direct orders.

"Former villains," He was saying. "You always thought that a life of crime was the life for you. But there's an even better life. One where you don't HAVE to be bad. If you want to be one of us now, then now's your chance to prove it! Buzz and the others will set up explosives when we land, and Doom Raiders, your leader just helped with a new bank invention and has become stronger. Like the rest of you. Now make Kaos regret he ever busted you out!"

The former villains yelled out their battle cries as they charged. Spyro turned to the newbies and the Trap Masters.

"Okay, rookies. Like I said earlier, Kaos is more evil and dangerous than you even think he is. And Trap Masters: Kaos is unlike any villain you've faced before. But with your Traptanium weapons, we might just beat him! Now let's rock and roll!"

"FOR SKYLANDS!"

The Skylanders charged, with Spyro, Tree Rex, Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, and Snap Shot leading the charge.

"So, Snap," Spyro asked. "You REALLY think that at least one Portal Master knows what's happening? And that they REALLY have the Ultimate Trap?"

"Well, I dunno, mate." Snap Shot said. "But I hope they do."

"Good. Now let's save both Skylands AND Earth!"

The Skylanders made their way through the weapon, battling every single monster they had ever faced on their journey. They even fought against a new general of Kaos: Smoke Scream.

Having no time for this, Spyro quickly knocked the giant mech over. Easily defeating the troll, Spyro watched as a Fire Vortex sucked him in.

"There's something that doesn't happen everydaaaaaaaayyyyyy!" Smoke Scream yelled as he landed in the trap. "Hey, this place is actually pretty cool! I mean it's all dark and stuff, and there's nothing in here and- wait a minute, IT'S NOT COOL AT ALL!"

"Well, we don't have time to chat!" Spyro yelled. "The Ultimate Weapon is about to jump through the portal network and attack Earth! Everyone there doesn't stand a chance! Help us, please!"

"Huh, what!?" Smoke Scream asked from inside the vortex. "Do I still get to shoot things?"

Spyro sighed. "YES! NOW JUST GET BACK OUT HERE!"

The villain was sent spiraling out of the vortex, then joined the Skylanders as they charged forward to stop Kaos.

It was there, at the very top of the Ultimate Weapon, that all 112 Skylanders (and villains) confronted Kaos.

"_**WELL, IF IT ISN'T THE TRAP LOSERS AND THE OTHER SKYLOSERS." **_Kaos laughed. "_**YOU ARE TOO LATE! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME FROM CAPTURING YOUR MISERABLE POSER MASTER! NOTHING!"**_

"POWER LEVELS AT 100%" A computer voice said. "ACTIVATING PORTAL JUMP TO EARTH IN 3...2...1.."

Suddenly, the Ultimate Weapon began hurling through the portal network, farther and farther away from Skylands!

"Hurry!" Spyro yelled. "We have to stop him before we become frozen and small again! Harness your inner powers, now!"

As Spyro and the others activated their Legendary Forms, Blades, Bushwhack, Deja Vu, and Jawbreaker followed, harnessing their true power and activating their own Legendary forms. Meanwhile, Head Rush and Krypt King activated their Nitro forms, Cobra Cadabra activated his King form, Tussle Sprout became Red Hot, Broccoli Guy became Steamed, Shield Shredder activated his Riot form, Brawl and Chain activated his Outlaw form, and Shrednaught activated his Steampunk form.

Kaos, meanwhile, summoned Dark copies of Snap Shot, Food Fight, Wildfire, and all the villains, then ignited his palms ablaze.

"_**YOU READY FOR THIS, TRAP TEAM?!"**_

"We're crocced and loaded, Kaos!" Snap Shot growled.

The Skylanders, former villains, dark copies, and Kaos all charged! Kaos unleashed many elemental attacks, using Magic to heal himself, Tech to send out sparks and razor-sharp gears at the Skylanders, Life to spew out poisonous gas, Water to make hot water splash down on them, Undead to summon a burst of spirits, Air to make heavy gusts of wind carry them upwards and drop them, Fire to create columns of fire, and Earth to cause massive earthquakes!"

The Skylanders, however, managed to dodge all these.

"_**ALRIGHT THEN, SKYLAMOES!" **_Kaos yelled. "_**TIME FOR A LITTLE NOSTALGIA!" **_Focusing his power, the Dark Portal Master transformed into something familiar. "_**BEHOLD! MY AWESOME HEAD IS BACK! FEAR IT! FEAR IT! HAHAHAHAHA!" **_The giant Kaos head then sent out sonic screams and eye lasers, yet the heroes managed to knock him out of his current state.

"_**FINE! SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE ELEMENTAL DOOM SHARKS! OF DOOM!"**_

Sending forth shark heads of the Fire, Earth, Water, and Air Elements, Kaos continued to laugh.

"Get 'im!" Wallop yelled. He, Snap Shot, Food Fight, and Torch began to smash right through them! "And this is why we're called...THE TRAP TEAM!"

Torch distracted Kaos with fire, Food Fight unleashed a barrage of tomatoes and zucchini, Snap Shot fired his arrow, and Wallop finished him off with a double hammer slam!

"Portal Master!" The Earth Trap Master yelled. "The Ultimate Trap! Put it in the-!"

"_**NOT SO FAST!" **_Kaos laughed, blasting them all away with pure Traptanium energy. "_**I'M JUST GETTING STARTED! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Suddenly, Kaos lifted into the air, and then transformed into a more powerful version of himself! His lower body now looked like a trap bottom!

_**"Since you have now chosen to interfere with my ultimate evil Traptanium-powered victory, I will be more than happy to destroy you, first!" **_Kaos laughed. He began summoning energy columns, and elemental bullets, while continuing to taunt the Skylanders.

_**"It is a shame that you could not be on the winning side, Skylanders. Although I want you to know that I am enjoying this very much!" **_

_**"Goodbye, Skylander! I would say it's been nice, but it really hasn't!" **_

_**"What time is it, Portal Master? Oh, yes! Time for your ultimate destruction!"**_

After a while of suffering beatdowns, Kaos decided that enough was enough!

_**"Now, Portal Master, to pull you into my world and deal with you once and for all. Hold still now!"**_

"NO! STOP HIM!" Spyro yelled.

Kaos reached through a self-conjured portal, and pulled out...various Earth items?

_**"Ehh! What's this? It doesn't look like a Portal Master! No matter, I, Kaos will even use this against my ultimate evil fight against you!" **_

All while the battle progressed, Kaos continued to taunt them as he began summoning Doom Sharks!

_**"Why won't you stand still and let me destroy you? Didn't you hear what I said when it was pointless to resist? Huh? HUH?!" **_

_**"Ultimate Traptanium-Powered Emperor Kaos. I like the sound of that."**_

_**"My Doom Sharks will make shark sharky work of you!" **_

_**"Uhh! No fair! That was a lucky shot!" **_

_**"Hey, stop cheating! That's my job!" **_

Eventually, Kaos felt weak. He flew over to the Traptanium core and began healing himself.

"_**POWER! I MUST HAVE MORE POWER!"**_

Harnessing the power of The Darkness, and combining it with that of Traptanium, Kaos grew black feathery wings and drew forth twin Traptanium swords! Now the TRUE final battle had begun!

Chopping the ground and summoning more blades, Kaos unleashed everything he had upon the Skylanders!

"SPYRO! WE'RE GETTING CLOSER TO EARTH!" Snap Shot yelled! "WE CAN'T RISK GETTING FROZEN AGAIN! HURRY!"

Thinking fast, Spyro began to harness the very power of Traptanium itself! Charging up, he let loose a gigantic blast of Traptanium Fire!

It scored a direct hit on Kaos, strong enough to knock him back into his true form!

"We can't wait for the Portal Master!" Snap Shot yelled. "Finish him off!"

Suddenly, before Spyro could do anything, a giant purple-black elemental vortex appeared above them!

"What the?!"

"Oh, crikey!" Snap Shot yelled. "They have it! One Portal Master knows what happening! And they've got the Ultimate Trap!"

"What sorcery is this?!" Kaos yelled. "AH! Hey! Portal Master! I know you're behind the creation of this vortex! You're not the boss of me! Knock it off! Right now!"

"Gotta say, you're quite familiar with Earth." Spyro said. "Especially when you somehow found out it was the homeworld of the Portal Masters when we banished you there 2 years ago. Well, guess what? We're banishing you there again. But differently, this time!"

Kaos was then swept off his feet by the vortex's immense power!

"Wha?! Hey! NO! PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!"

"There's no escape!" Snap Shot said. "This trap is more powerful than the others! So powerful, it can trap even a Portal Master! In other words, this thing was designed especially for you! Hope you like your new Traptanium prison cell!"

"THIS ISN'T OVER, POSER MASTER! AND THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, SKYLOSERS! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME, KAOS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OWCH!" Kaos yelled as he hit the Kaos Trap. After coming to his senses, he was completely shocked! "EH?! WHAT?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, PORTAL MASTER!? WHERE AM I?! Wait a second...I'M BACK ON EARTH! AND IN THIS STUPID TRAP! MARK MY WORDS, SKYLOSERS! I'VE ESCAPED BANISHMENT ON EARTH BEFORE, AND I SHALL DO IT AGAIN!" He then cleared his throat. "Note to self: If you ever find yourself staring face-to-face with a swirling vortex of infinite power, RUN!"

"This is what happened to the other villains, AND the Doom Raiders." Spyro said. "They were sucked into vortexes just like this one and ended up in traps. Something in the traps changed them. It made them fight for good. And that's what's happening to you, right now. You have no choice. It's the trap's will. So, what do you say, 'partner'?"

"So, you want me to be good now, is that it? Eh? Do you have any idea what that would do to my reputation?!"

"Yes." Spyro said. "And yes. I think it's time you see the light. As the Golden Queen saw it herself, conquering all of Skylands is a nigh-impossible feat. Everytime you try, you fail. Again, and again, and again. The Core of Light, the Fist of Arkus, Mount Cloudbreak, and now this. Face it, pipsqueak. Your days of being Skylands' 'Ultimate Evil Overlord' are done. Even IF they haven't begun yet! Now, you're stuck being one of us. Whether you like it or not."

As the Ultimate Trap's vortex closed, the Ultimate Weapon was suddenly knocked out of the portal jump! They were now back in Skylands!

"Alright, Buzz." Snap Shot contacted. "Time to give Flynn's catchphrase a physical form!"

"Roger that, compadre!" Buzz radioed back. "But our explosives aren't the only thing that'll blow this weapon sky-high! Best high-tail it out of there, now!" The click of a button was heard, followed by several explosions as the transmission ended.

"You heard the man!" Spyro said. "Let's head home!"

…

"Wowsers!" Flynn exclaimed as he piloted the lander with the Skylanders and allies on board. "Now that's what I call a BOOM! I guess the little shrimpy fella finally got what was coming to him!"

"Serves him right for taking on a REAL Portal Master!" Cali smirked.

Spyro then noticed a troll in a hazmat suit still on the weapon, trying to pull a switch.

"Don't worry, master!" Glumshanks yelled. "I'll save you!"

"WARNING!" A computer voice said. "TRAPTANIUM OVERLOAD! BASE HAS BEEN BREACHED! INITIATE: COMPLETE AND TOTAL EXPLOSION!"

"Of course you are…" Glumshanks sighed as he rushed to get out of there!

"Alright, Flynn! Hit it!"

"BOOM!"

With precision timing, Flynn's catchphrase was said at the exact same time when the Ultimate Weapon exploded! Deja Vu noticed Time Town was also restored!

"Well, let's head home."

"I've waited a long time to hear those words again." Spyro smiled. "And just in time. The Skylander Academy is finally complete!"

…

There was an immense celebration at the newly built Academy.

Mabu were cheering all around, as Buzz prepared to give a new speech.

"Without further ado," Buzz stated. "I would like to dedicate this very Academy to the Skylanders, and their newest group, the Trap Team, who have managed to save us all once again from the acts of Kaos, the Doom Raiders, and other villains now locked away inside the newly reformed Cloudcracker Prison! But of course, the Skylanders did not do what they did alone. They were assisted by me, the head of security and secret ninja commando operations, and the new headmaster of this Academy, Mags, the inventor of all the equipment of the Academy, Hugo, the historian, Tessa, the chieftess of Woodburrow, Sharpfin, the Academy's newest mechanic, Ermit and Machine Ghost, the finest pair between living and dead, Cali, the great Skylander Trainer, Eon, the great and wise Portal Master, and most of all, the one who always stood by the Skylanders, even in their most darkest hours, was none other than Captain Flynn himself!"

"WOO!"

"Yay, Flynn!"

"We love you, captain!"

"Boom to you!"

Awkwardly, Flynn stepped up to the podium.

"Well, thank you, everyone." He smiled. "I, uh, didn't really have a speech planned." He then noticed Spyro secretly slip him a piece of paper. "Uh, good thing I always carry a spare." He cleared his throat.

"The term, Ultimate Hero, gets thrown around a lot these days." Flynn gave his speech. "But only I know what that truly means. And even though we only have a limited amount of time, and it's true meaning is too complex to understand, allow me to put it simply enough for you all to understand." He struck a pose and winked. "Boom."

"Exactly!" Buzz continued. "And by that very word, I hereby declare the Skylander Academy...OPEN!"

"AND AWESOME!"

"YEAH!"

…

The celebration lasted long into the night. By now, all the Skylanders were in their own dorms. Spyro, however, had been arranged a private meeting with Eon. It was regarding his victory over Kaos and redemptions of the villains.

"Wow." Spyro gasped. "You have a body now!"

"_I knew that it would be the first thing you would notice, young dragon." _Eon said. "_No more giant floating head for THIS old man!" _He chuckled.

"So, have you figured out what those two new elements are yet?"

"_Patience, my friend. These elements are very ancient. I still haven't discovered what they are, but I CAN tell you this. They seem to be in an eternal balance. One cannot overcome the other."_

"And what about the villains?"

"_Ah yes, about them. I have given some villains a chance to become not only Skylanders, but something much greater."_

"Something greater? Like what?"

"_You will find out. For now, the only ones who accepted this role were Bad Juju, Blaster-Tron, Hood Sickle, Tae Kwon Crow, Golden Queen, Wolfgang, Chompy Mage, Pain-Yatta, Dr, Krankcase, and Grave Clobber. However, they must perform a certain task to prove to me that they are worthy."_

"And what IS that task?"

"_They must rearrange all the books in the Academy's library."_

"WHAT?! But...but Master Eon, the Library is HUGE! You need portals just to get from one section to the other! It's like a labyrinth! They could get lost in there! And so many books! It could take them years! 2 years, at least!"

"_Exactly. I did not say anything about the task being easy. They will need to work as a team. Just like you and your Skylander companions have done many years in the past."_

"Uh, okay. But how did they get disarranged in the first place?"

"_It doesn't matter now. What does, however, is that the Doom Raiders and Kaos have been stopped. Skylands is safe once again. But your adventure…"_

"Is only just beginning." Spyro smiled. "And whatever happens next, I'm all fired up and ready for it!"


	20. Nightmare Express

Training was going sweet!

Hood Sickle had destroyed fake hats produced by trolls, and Kaos even helped bake a cake! Some Skylanders helped in areas where they were most useful, such as Ghost Roaster and Chef Pepper Jack working in the Kitchen.

As for some Skylanders like Blades, Buzz and Cali weren't holding back on any training. They tested out new gadgets Mags built: The Hand Of Fate, Piggy Bank, Rocket Ram, and Tiki Speaky.

And speaking of training, the Skylanders were getting quite a workout from Brock's Rumble Club, from another old friend of theirs, and Kaos Doom Challenges, a training course cursed by Kaos.

And in alternate missions, the Skylanders stopped the Dream Sheep from putting all of Skylands to sleep and spread nightmares all throughout it, unleashed accidentally by Hugo when he read "The Most Boring Book Ever". It was cursed and contained a portal to the Realm of Dreams (Dreamcatcher would be right at home there!). They even ventured into elemental realms in a mysterious world called The Second Dimension!

After training had finished for the day, Blades was heading back to his dorm in the Air Hall (They were organized by element, one dorm for each Skylander) when he heard Flynn narrating something, followed by some writing.

"And that, my friends, is how Captain Flynn recovered the Trolly Grail, saved the day, and stopped the Nightmare Express," The Mabu Captain was saying. "Which definitely wasn't as scary as the name might suggest."

"Hey Flynn. ``Sup?" Blades asked, curious.

"Ah, the dragon of the hour." Flynn said. "You're just in time for the release of my new memoir: 'Captain Flynn and the Nightmare Express'."

"Well, last I checked, your writing career didn't start out so good."

"Oh? Then maybe you haven't yet read my first book: Meditations on 'Boom!'."

"How could I not?" Blades said. "Its pages were scattered all across Skylands! I had to fly everywhere to get them all back! And 18 Chapters and 4 Appendixes?"

"And counting. 18 Chapters and counting, 4 Appendixes and counting."

"Well, make sure you don't leave them by the open window on a windy day again. I heard you say that I was in it?"

"Yep. You're both a dragon AND a knight! How awesome is that?!"

"Very." Blades said sarcastically. "You'll have to tell me about this all later." As he left, Blades silently scoffed. _Man, Flynn, _He thought. _You must have a WILD imagination. I can't even BEGIN to comprehend what goes on in that head of yours._

It was getting dark, so Blades had to call it a night. Hopefully, he would find an unexpected journey tomorrow.

…

The next day, Blades had decided to get up early so that he could get in some extra training. However, as he was waiting, he noticed that the portal gate on the left side of the Academy was open!

"Hey, what in the...?" Blades asked. "That wasn't open before. Hmm, might lead to somewhere exciting!" He looked around. "Well, since no one's around, I think I might sneak in a little exploration. Might not take long. As one with the Air Element, I'll be so fast, they won't even know I was gone!"

And with no fear, Blades leaped through the portal.

…

Blades landed from the portal and found himself in some ancient ruins. Looking around, he saw some Mabu fearlessly fighting off some Trolls!

_Well, what am I waiting for?! Can't let ALL of them hog all the fun!_

Flying into action, Blades slashed at the trolls with his razor wings and sword tail, then send his cyclone at a few Troll Welders and Extending Shield Trolls.

"Fear not, fellow soldiers!" Blades said in his best knight voice. "Reinforcements have arrived!"

"A Skylander! And just in time, too!" A Mabu yelled. "We just discovered the Trolly Grail right in these very ruins! It could turn the tide of this war!"

"Huh? The Trolly what now?"

"The Trolly Grail is the secret for eternal life!" Cali said. "And making guilt-free brownies. It's one of the most sought-after treasures in Skylands history! But the trolls are after it as well!"

"Well, don't worry." Blades said. "How about I help you get it back?"

"Of course!" The Mabu soldier said. "And who better to accompany you than the amazing Captain Flynn himself!?"

"Flynn?" Blades asked. "He was assigned for this mission too? Usually, he doesn't get up so early…"

"Of course he was!" Cali...squealed? "He's so brave, strong, intelligent, and handsome!"

Blades nearly choked.

"Guh…br…in…ha…" He gagged. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Oh, don't be silly!" Cali giggled. "Everyone knows who Flynn the Fabulous is!"

"CALI, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Blades yelled, trying to smack Cali back to her senses. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE IN SOME SORT OF TRANCE!"

"Ow! What are you talking about?! I've always seen Flynn like that!"

_Something's wrong here! _Blades thought, horrified. _Cali would NEVER call Flynn...whatever she just called him! Wait a minute…_

"VERY FUNNY, DREAMCATCHER!" Blades roared out. "BUT THIS DREAM WON'T CONFUSE ME FOR LONG!" He then bit himself on the foreleg, then roared out in pain. "AH! Aw man, that REALLY hurt!" Blades then began to piece it all together. "Wait a minute. This is no dream. I...I'm in Flynn's imagination! I'M IN HIS MEMOIR!"

"Well, aside from your mumbling nonsense," Cali added. "These bomb builders can build bombs big enough to blow up any wall! Now, as for Flynn, he went on ahead. You should regroup with him!"

"Uh, okay. Later, Cals!"

Blades rushed off, his head spinning like a tornado. The sooner he heaped Flynn, the sooner he would get out of this weird crazy town! After seeing a statue of Flynn, throwing bombs at tanks, and picking open a lock, Blades continued into what Flynn had called "The Temple of Boom".

_Ah, yes. _Flynn's voice suddenly rang out. _The Temple of Boom. Named this place myself. And it was where the trolls stashed the Trolly Grail after they stole it._

"WHA?!" Blades whirled around. "Where?!" Not seeing Flynn anywhere, Blades realized one thing. He remembered seeing those exact words on one of Flynn's papers! "He's narrating this."

Blades noticed the protagonist of this story enter the temple.

_And there he is, the man of the hour, Captain Flynn. Otherwise known as...me. Look pretty cool and heroic there, don't I?_

"Okay, Blades," The dragon whispered to himself. "You can't tell anyone that this is a story. Stick to the script!" Trying to remember his lines he had seen, Blades cleared his throat.

Dodging traps and spikes, Flynn dashed up to the Trolly Grail. Waiting for the exact time, Flynn snatched it from the pedestal! Suddenly, the giant stone head he was in closed its mouth!

_Aw snap! I can't remember! Well, I guess I'll just have to wing it!_

"Hang on, Captain!" Blades spoke his lines. "Cali sent in backup! I'll get you out!"

Blades searched the area for some buttons. Finding some, he managed to press the right one, with the statue opening its mouth and turning around to face outside. As Flynn got out, Blades followed outside.

"I owe ya one, Bladey." Flynn saluted. "Now we can finally get this Trolly Grail ba-."

That was when Flynn was hit by a rock. Blades tried not to laugh. He then noticed a two-eyed Cyclops leap up and take the Grail!

"Psyche!" He yelled. "The Grail is mine!"

"Hey, isn't that Noodles?" Blades asked to himself. "The other Skylanders told me how they beat him back in Glacier Gully. Heh! I can totally beat him!"

"Trolling Thunder!" Noodles ordered. "Take care of the dragon...knight...thing!"

"Yes sir, Commander!" A troll general saluted. He hopped into a nearby tank and opened fire! Blades quickly dodged the shells and attacked the tank from behind. Suddenly, the tank backfired! Blades hardly had enough time to shield himself! Using his speed, Blades easily shut down the tank.

"I wield, you yield." Blades said. "Okay, Portal Master, I don't know if you can hear me in this fictional world, but-."

A giant Tech Vortex opened up.

"Huh. I guess you can."

"Reverse! Reverse! FULL POWER!" Trolling Thunder yelled as he flew into the vortex.

"Okay, Trolly, you know the deal. You switch to the good side, and I let you out."

"You expect me to just troll over and flip sides, huh? Very well, I accept your terms."

"Huh. Well, that was easy."

He turned around.

"Aaaannnnnnnddddd, Noodles is gone."

"He went off with the Trolly Grail." Cali said, having caught up. "Flynn went after him. Ah, isn't he dreamy?"

"Ugh. Dreamily nauseating. I STILL think I'm having one right now. Well, I better go after him before more trolls-."

BOOM!

"-show up. Oh boy, that's not good."

"MEGA TANK!"

"FALL BACK!"

The Mabu soldiers that were with Cali began to flee, with the mega tank firing away!

"Hang on! Its armor is too strong for normal bombs! I think one of those big bombs can take care of this guy! You distract it! I'll be back!" Blades ordered, flying off.

After a while of fighting off the tank, Cali saw Blades come back with the mega bomb. With a swift headbutt, Blades knocked it towards the tank, destroying it!

"Sorry I was longer than expected." Blades said. "I'd be here with the bomb sooner if SOMEONE didn't make the lip too high! I had to backtrack around the entire place! And even the troll's elite, Lob Goblin, tried to stop me, but I just hit him with the bomb without making it explode. Anyway, you clear out the remaining troll forces. I'm going after Flynn and getting that Trolly Grail back!"

Blades eventually caught up with Noodles, and realized that he was on some sort of scary train.

"Behold, the Nightmare Express! Our secret weapon!" Noodles laughed. "This baby brings nightmares to everyone in Skylands as she travels! Now with the power to make my troops immortal, we'll make this train go even faster, and bring all of Skylands its worst nightmare imaginable! All aboard! Except for you, dragon knight!"

As the train began speeding off, Blades began to fly after it.

_This thing will give everyone fear! _He thought. _Which means the only one who can stop it is someone fearless! As much as I'd like to do it, Flynn's the hero of this story! He'll have to pull the brakes!_

"Flynn! Get on!" Blades yelled. "We've got a train to catch!"

As Flynn got on, Blades took off.

"Now I know you're not comfortable riding live flying beings," Blades continued. "But if we don't stop this train, Skylands won't sleep ever again!"

"But what about the Trolly Grail?!"

"Leave that and Noodles to me. You're the hero here. I'm just your sidekick! Now go stop that train!"

Landing at the kaboose, Blades let Flynn get off him before rushing to the front of the train, battling trolls from car to car. Finally, they got to the front!

"Hurry, Flynn! The cars are uncoupling!"

Flynn managed to make a heroic jump as the cars detached from the main train. And he landed awesomely.

"Alrighty-o, Blade!" Flynn said. "Time to get that grail back and bring this tank engine to a halt!"

"You might wanna hurry! I heard Noodles yell 'Full Speed Ahead'!"

As Flynn rushed into the conductor's cabin, Blades began fighting off Noodles and the trolls. With the cyclops joining in as the last troll fell, Blade fought Noodles as Flynn tried to pull the brakes!

Finally, Blades managed to knock the Trolly Grail from Noodles' grasp!

"Aw, come on! No fair!" The cyclops groaned.

At this time, Flynn managed to pull the brake lever with all his might, sending the train screeching to a halt with a banshee-like screech as sparks flew. Due to the inertia, Noodles was sent flying off as Blades dug himself in, claws, wings, tail and all.

As Noodles was sent screaming into the endless sky, the train finally came to a halt.

"Well, we did it, Bladey." Flynn smiled. "I'll contact Cali and get us a ride of this thing! Then I'll tell everyone of how we saved the day!"

"You mean, how YOU saved the day!" Blades said. "As for me, well, I should probably head back to base."

Just then, the same portal that brought him here opened once again.

"Well, Flynn, it's been an honor working with you." Blades said. "Who knows? Maybe YOU could become a Skylander one day! Anyway, I'll meet you back at the Academy!"

Blades then leaped through the portal. Even though he couldn't stand this weirdness…

Flynn could still be a pretty awesome guy.

_And that, my friends, is how Captain Flynn recovered the Trolly Grail, saved the day, and stopped the Nightmare Express, which definitely wasn't as scary as the name might suggest. _

…

"OOF!"

Blades hit the ground with a THUD! He got up and looked around. The sun was still rising.

"Hey, buddy! You okay?"

Blades noticed Flynn heading up to him.

"Heh. Never thought I'd get to say this, but good to see you again, Flyynster."

"Didn't really know you were THAT fast!" Flynn said. "I saw you leap through that portal and one second later, BOOM! You came back out!"

"Wha?! I was gone for only a second?!"

"Yep. Course, you ARE of the Air Element. Guess you're pretty fast for a reason."

"Well, you wouldn't believe what I just went through," Blades said. "But there's one thing I know for sure. NOW I see what goes on inside that head of yours."

He winked.

"And I gotta say, it's pretty good."


	21. Mirror Of Mystery

Deja Vu woke with a start in her dorm. Her breath was heavy. What was she dreaming about?!

"No, wait." She clutched her head. "Not a nightmare. Those corners...another vision? But who was I fighting? Was it...really...me?"

Getting up, she began to gear up. However, just as she was about to leave her dorm, she noticed something on the mirror of her room.

"What in all Skylands?" She moved closer. It wasn't her reflection that caught her attention, but rather strange Skylandian language runes. With her staff, and ability to translate ancient language, she read it out loud.

"Into the Looking Glass,

Behold such a sight.

Light becomes Darkness,

And Darkness becomes Light."

Curious, she gently tried to tap the mirror with her staff to see if anything else was weird. Instead, the staff went right through the mirror as if it was liquid!

"What lies beyond this mirror?" She asked. "Well, only one way to find out. But first…"

Slamming her staff into the ground, Deja Vu managed to stop time.

"There. That should hold until I come back."

Then, she stepped through the mirror.

…

Deja Vu landed in some sort of peaceful village.

"Hmm, that's strange." She said. "Was I teleported elsewhere?"

"EEK!" A voice yelled. "UV AJED! OH, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

Deja Vu whirled around. She gasped when she saw who it was, then readied her defensive stance.

"What are you doing here, Kaos?!" She said. "You're supposed to be in your trap!"

"Kaos?" He said. "That's not my name! I'm too nice to be called that! And you don't look like Uv Ajed."

"My name is Deja Vu." She said. "I stepped through the mirror in my dorm and ended up here."

"I am Order!" Order said, shaking her hand. "For a second, I thought you were one of the servants of Evilon!"

"Evilon?" Deja Vu asked. "I've never heard of that name."

"Oh, he's a big head in a giant mirror!" Order said. "He's a red Dark Portal Master, has a spiked helmet, and leads 112 Darklanders!"

"Big head? Portal Master? Leads dark Skylanders?" Deja Vu pieced it all together. "Light becomes Darkness, and Darkness becomes Light! That's it!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I must be in a mirror universe!" Deja Vu said. "In this world, the roles of good and evil have been swapped! Everything is the opposite of what I am familiar with! You, Glumshanks, and-."

"Oh, you mean Gladshanks?"

"Right, you two and other minions are nice, and this world's Eon, Flynn, Skylanders, and other allies are downright evil!"

"Oh my! I almost forgot!" Order said. "Speaking of evil, the MOF is planning on attacking this peaceful happy troll village!"

"MOF?"

"Oh right! They're the Mabu Offense Force! I'd like to plan a defense, but I'm a little, eh, non-violent."

"Well, the best I can do for now is scare away this apparent fish of yours. Don't want any harm to come to it."

By making a loud bell chime, Deja Vu made the giant fish swim away.

"Now, if you can't plan a defense, maybe I can. I'll rally the trolls and have them prepare for battle."

As she progressed forward, she ran into some hippie trolls.

"Hey there, time lady." One troll said. "Here for the peace rally?"

"Peace Rally?" Deja Vu asked. "Um, I mean, no. Word has spread to me that your village is in danger of invasion. Can I be of any assistance?"

"Well, there might be some mech parts lying around. How about you help us assemble one, purple dudette?"

"Um, okay?"

"Cool."

As Deja Vu left, she groaned.

"I don't think I can handle such confusion." She sighed. "Well, the sooner I help these Mab-I mean, trolls, the sooner I can get to my own world. Better find those parts."

After finding all the mech parts, and even trapping a strangely stronger Chompy, who could summon other Chompies, Deja Vu felt convinced enough to rally the trolls.

Hopping into one of the spare mechs, Deja Vu lead the defensive charge. Fighting off against Mabu Warriors and Tanks were strange enough, but Deja Vu had to do SOMETHING!

Suddenly, a lander made a bombing run just near the mechs! Deja Vu looked up to see…

"Flynn?"

"**Name's Furynn!" **The dark Mabu Pilot said. "**And the trolls have a new ally? The nerve. Well, time to show you guys why my catchphrase is…"**

"Let me guess:" Deja Vu said. "NOT 'BOOM!'?"

"**DOOM!"**

Suddenly, more bombs were dropped, destroying the mechs! Quickly, Deja Vu leaped out of her own mech and pushed forward. Suddenly, she ran into another Mabu Warrior!

"You must be this universe's Blobbers."

"Hi-ho, troll rallyer! I'm Mab Lobs! And I'm gonna blow you up so bad with my blombs, it'll feel good!"

"Uh, don't you mean...ugh, never mind. And I don't SEE any slime! Oh, wait. That's what you call your bombs."

The Mabu threw many bombs, which Deja Vu dodged. Using her time power, she stopped a bomb in midair and reversed its course, making it explode in Mab Lob's face! Eventually, the Mabu fell.

"Okay," Deja Vu said. "I just hope the Portal Master here isn't ALSO evil."

A Tech Vortex shot open, with Mab Lobs being thrown into it!

"Phew. Well, that's a relief."

"Whoa! You don't want me, you want the other gguuuuyyyyyyyyy...!" Mab Lobs yelled as he fell into the trap. "Master Evilon will get me out of here, just you wait! Though it might be a little while so feel free to go about your business."

"Well, back on my world, you're not evil. Now, how about you follow in your other self's footsteps and turn over to the side of ba-I mean, good?"

"So you want me to lob my blombs for good now huh? Wow, what a concept."

Deja Vu continued to press forward, until she came across a dark black twisted tree.

"**Who dares disturb the great Malehone?!" **A dark fairy flew out. "**A Skylander?! Get her, my Mabu super soldiers!"**

Deja Vu began dueling the Mabu.

"On my universe, you make Skylanders like me stronger." She taunted. "What do you do here, give people downgrades?!"

Finally, after defeating the Mabu, Deja Vu was able to destroy Malehone's tree and defeat the evil fairy.

"**Wowsers!"** Furynn yelled as he sped towards the Skylander's location. "**You took out Malehone! Now who's gonna make more Mabu super soldiers?!"**

Deja Vu had no response, only glaring at this dark counterpart intensely. If he wasn't annoying enough on HER universe, he was a downright nuisance.

"**Ah, giving me the silent treatment? Well, I'm gonna give you the LOUD treatment! Loud as the sound my bombs make, which, if you don't remember, is...DOOM!"**

Dodging the bombs, Deja Vu ran into a battlefield and took cover in a safe zone. Deactivating the energy barriers along the way, she finally came face-to-face with Evilon himself.

"**GREETINGS, FOOLISH SKYLANDER!"** He boomed. "**I AM EVILON, AND YOU HAVE GAZED INTO THE MIRROR OF MYSTERY! SOON, I WILL BE PUTTING AN END TO YOUR WRETCHED GOOD AND MAGICAL SKYLANDS!"**

"Not if I stop you."

"**I PREDICTED THAT SOMEONE AMONG THESE PEACE LOVERS WOULD RISE UP AND CONFRONT ME! AND I HAVE JUST THE THING TO PUT AN END TO YOUR MISERABLE ACTS!"**

Suddenly, another evil figure leaped down in front of Deja Vu. She gasped. Her vision was finally coming to pass.

"**So, you are this so-called 'Skylander' I've heard so much about." **She laughed in a cold dark tone that mimicked her counterparts. "**I am Uv Ajed, Darklander of the Magic Element, and the controller of all time itself! And you. You must be a good version of myself from an alternate universe. UGH! I feel sick! The mere thought of being nice disgusts me! Oh, that's right. You must be trying to get through that mirror to get back to your own goody universe. Well, this is MY world, and you are going to DIE in it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Maybe, but I wasn't foolish enough to come here alone." Deja Vu said. She pointed her staff to the nearby advancing troll army. "By inspiring the trolls, I managed to postpone their peace rally. Now they stand by my side, ready to end this evil once and for all!"

"**Then you will not live to see the victory…"**

The two began dueling one another, sometimes stopping time, reversing projectiles, and speeding time up to dodge. Meanwhile, the trolls took the fight to the Mabu, destroying the defenses, and being able to shoot down Furynn! Eventually, Uv Ajed found herself overwhelmed by her good self.

"**How is this possible?! I NEVER lose!"**

"You must be seeing yourself as a good guy." Deja Vu answered. "And there's a saying on my universe. Good guys always win. But bad guys never do. And I think it's quite obvious who the bad guys REALLY are."

With one last charged-up time blast, Deja Vu sent Uv Ajed flying into Evilon's mirror, shattering it! Both were sent screaming, Evilon as the mirror shattered, and Uv Ajed as she fell into the endless abyss.

"That was so cool, dude!" The troll from the beginning, Moonbeam, said. "Now we can truly live in peace!"

"At last!" Order said. "Thanks to you, the threat of Evilon is no more!"

"Perhaps," Deja Vu said. "But you must fight your next battles yourself. I am not of this world. And now, it is time for me to head home."

Finding a mirror fragment big enough to act as a normal mirror, Deja Vu tested with her staff if she could pass through. It dipped into the liquidy glass, and after saying farewell, she stepped through.

…

Deja Vu landed back in her own dorm.

After looking around, she noticed that the bird outside her window was still frozen.

"Ah, right."

Slamming her staff down once more, Deja Vu resumed all of time. Looking back at her mirror, she noticed that the inscriptions were gone.

"Well, that was strange as it was fascinating." She said. Then, a thought came to her. "Wait. Although this does not concern Kaos and the others as good, even IF he is trapped...what the good-turned-evil characters looked like...could all that be what happens to us...if the Darkness...consumes us all?" She regained focus. "Even if I could have a vision of that, there is another reason I chose to be a Skylander: To prevent that possible dark future from ever happening! And that quest begins now."

She headed out of her dorm, ready to begin today's training.


	22. Sunscraper Spire

"So, let me get this straight," Spyro asked Blades. "That portal somehow transported you into Flynn's imagination?!"

"Yep."

"And that you were in an alternate universe in which good was bad and vice versa?!" Cynder asked Deja Vu.

"Indeed."

"Man, these adventures are getting weirder and weirder." Spyro said. "Hopefully something comes up to clear our minds."

Suddenly, a light beacon shot up from the center of the Academy. Eon was contacting them!

"_All personnel of the Skylander Academy," _Eon announced. "_Skylander and ally alike! Come see me at once! I have made a remarkable discovery! One that will change the very foundation of Skylands as we know it!"_

"Wow. It must be THAT important!" Spyro said. "Alright guys, let's not keep Master Eon waiting!"

With everyone eventually at the center of the Academy, where Eon's Chambers were located, the spiritual Portal Master revealed his new spirit body.

"Woah! He's not a head anymore!"

"_Indeed, my good Captain." _Eon said to Flynn. "_At Monster Marsh, the Skylanders have picked up two elemental frequencies. They were unlike any of the eight elements we currently know. Afterwards, those frequencies were picked up again, at the Secret Sewers of Supreme Stink, The Future Of Skylands, the Skyhighlands, and the Nightmare Express, within your very own imagination, Captain Flynn."_

"WOWSERS! So THAT'S where Bladey had been super fast!"

"_Ever since the marsh, I have worked tirelessly to find out what those new mysterious elements were, where they came from, and why they arrived. Soon, I discovered that they were eternally balanced, one unable to overpower the other. And now, as of today, I present to you the new additions to the TEN elements!"_

Two giant rolled-up banners appeared beside Eon. A yellow one to his right, a black one to his left.

"_BEHOLD!" _Eon said, proudly. "_I GIVE YOU, LIGHT AND DARK!"_

The banners rolled down, revealing new elemental symbols! The yellow banner had a yellow circle with a white sun in it, while the black one having a black circle with a white crescent moon in it.

"_Now, I know what is going on in your minds. Where did these two elements come from? Well, it seems that these elements were the first two elements of Skylands, created long, long ago, when Skylands was first created! However, they were eventually lost to history when they were somehow buried during the construction of Cloudcracker Prison! However, that is, until Kaos destroyed it! The explosion that followed fractured the very foundation of Skylands, with two energies seeping out! One was pure light, the other, utter darkness! Those energies are the very elements that stand before you!"_

"So Kaos was the one responsible for bringing these elements back!" Spyro said. "Does he know of this?"

"_If he does not, he will. In time. And as there are new elements, there are also new Skylanders. BEHOLD!"_

Suddenly, the room filled with light as the sun emerged over the Academy! All, save for Eon, were almost blinded! Then, the Skylanders watched as two figures descended from the heavens. One was an angelic knight with a Traptanium blade, the other was a white dragon, who looked beautiful as she was angelic.

"_Knight Light." _Eon introduced. "_Before the destruction of the Core of Light left him stranded in the Light Realm, he was the protector of the Starlight – the source of light, wisdom and vast energy in Radiant City. But an evil villain known as Luminous wanted the Starlight for himself. Without warning, Luminous attacked, and the two took to the skies in an epic battle which lasted several days. In the end, Knight Light stood victorious and Luminous was imprisoned within Sunscraper Spire so that he could no longer pose a threat to Skylands. Now with his Traptanium Scimitar, Knight Light fights alongside the Trap Team to keep evil at bay!" _

Eon turned to the white dragon, who Funny Bone was staring at, while panting with his bone tail wagging.

"_Spotlight." _Eon continued. "_She was discovered by me in the Prismatic Palace, where I had ventured seeking the Crystal Orb of Light. Upon finding the Orb, I reached out and gently touched it – causing a brilliant light to emanate in all directions. Having been infused with my magic, the Orb glowed magnificently. And when I slowly lowered his hand from his shielded eyes, a magnificent white dragon stood before me in a respectful bow. Her power of Light was unknown to me at the time, for it was not of the eight common Elements in Skylands. But sensing that the Ancients sent Spotlight to me for a reason, I took her to the Core of Light and trained her to defend it as a member of the Skylanders. And when none other than evil Portal Master Kaos destroyed it 3 years ago – Spotlight vanished! Until now." _

The two bowed before the other Skylanders.

"_It is an honor to finally meeteth thou, fellow Skylanders." _Knight Light said in a holy voice.

"_As it is to me." _Spotlight said in an angelic voice, making a lovestruck Funny Bone yell, "Hubba Hubba!".

"Hey, if there's Light Skylanders," Flynn said. "There should be Dark Skylanders, right?" He gulped. "Are...are they evil?"

"_You need not worry, Captain." _Eon reassured. "_The element they harness is not that of the Darkness itself. Although they might appear menacing, they mean you no harm."_

"So, when are they going to arrive?" Spyro asked.

"_When their time comes." _Eon said. "_In the meantime, fellow newcomers, why don't you follow the Skylanders to the training area and show them what you are capable of."_

"_With great pleasure."_

"_As you wish."_

"Wait a second," Spyro asked. "Are there new Traps for these Elements?"

"_Ah, yes. I almost forgot." _Eon conjured up images of six traps. Three white, three black. "_For Light, there are Beam Scream, Heavenly Hawk, and Shining Ship. For Dark, there is Ghastly Grimace, Dark Dagger, and Shadow Spider. Now, as you all were."_

And with that, the 114 (soon to be 116) set off to test the new Skylanders' powers.

…

"Wow." Flashwing said. "You're almost just like me, Spotty!"

"You are capable of projecting beams of light from eyes, refract them with halo rings, and release heavenly auras." Drobot observed. "I am most impressed."

"Yeah. Plus, I think Funny Bone's fallen head over heels for you." Spyro said. "Real kooky, that guy."

"_You have my thanks." _Spotlight bowed.

"Plus, you sound very wise with that voice."

Meanwhile, Knight Light demonstrated his abilities, impressing Snap Shot.

"Well, you're pretty good, mate!" The croc said. "Excellent swordplay, flight, creating Light Auras, and launching baddies with a light circle! AND you've got a Traptanium weapon! Well, you've passed, in my book! Welcome to the Trap Team!"

"_Thank you, my friend." _Knight Light said. "_But ever since Cloudcracker Prison was destroyed, Sunscraper Spire was somewhat returned. I need to find out why."_

"AND I'm coming with y'all!" Mags yelled. "This is a great time to test out my teleportation device! Just hope I've got all the bugs worked out."

"_Very well." _Knight Light said. "_Flashwing, Hex, Jet-Vac, with me! It is time we investigate."_

The five of them then teleported to their new destination.

…

They landed in a prism-like structure.

"_This is the place." _Knight Light said. "_Sunscraper Spire."_

"Now how about that?" Mags chuckled. "My teleportation device worked! Gotta admit, I had my doubts there." She looked around. "Great gears of fire! This place is crackling with Light elemental energy! I've never seen anything like it!" She looked closely. "Looks like those pillars are generating a massive amount of power!"

"_What need we do, Mags?" _Knight Light asked. Suddenly, he noticed something. "_Why art thou glowing?"_

"Huh?" Mags looked at herself. "Must be the energy. Anyway, I bet we should redirect those four energy pillars at the crystal spire in the middle! I bet something wonderful will happen! Come on!"

As Mags ran ahead, Knight Light hesitated.

"Something wrong, old chap?"

"_I cannot shake thy feeling." _Knight Light said. "_Something seemeth off with thine companion."_

Nevertheless, the team pressed forward, dealing with Cyclops Spinners, Cannon Chomp Chests, and Cyclops Swarmers. As they progressed, Knight Light got more and more suspicious about Mags. Eventually, all three pillars were directed at the tower. Mags had told the team to meet her there. And when they traveled to the tower, there she was, waiting for them.

"Since you were kind enough to turn the light energy beams onto the spire," Mags said. "I thought you four should see the first to see the wonderful thing that just happened!"

Knight Light then noticed the evil grin across her face…

But he was too late to react, as he, Flashwing, Hex, and Jet-Vac were all engulfed in a bright flash of light when Mags slammed her staff down!

…

"So, if we had you alongside us three years ago," Spyro said. "You'd basically be unstoppable against Kaos."

"_Indeed."_

"Then how come you didn't defend the Core of Light when it was attacked?"

"_I was not yet a Skylander." _Spotlight answered. "_As the Core was attacked, I felt greatly weakened. And if Knight Light was present, he would not be able to return to Radiant City after the Core was destroyed. I even feel...connected to it."_

"So, if it's destroyed again, will you go poof again?"

"_Perhaps not, but I might be weakened a little." _Spotlight said. "_I have grown strong enough for myself to not rely on the Core of Light to keep me here."_

"Okay." Spyro said. "And Mags seemed so eager to head to Sunscraper Spire."

"Head where?"

The other Skylanders turned to see…MAGS?!

Spyro gasped. "But…" He gasped. "You're supposed to be...Shouldn't you be at Sunscraper Spire?!"

"Huh?" Mags was confused. "What in tarnation are you talking about? I never even went to such a place!"

Spyro's eyes widened with fear. "Oh no…"

"_Knight Light and his companions are in grave danger!" _Spotlight yelled. "_Spyro, contact them! Mags, open a portal to Sunscraper Spire! I will assist them!"_

With the portal activated, Spotlight leapt through, the immense energy creating a bright flash of light!

…

The light faded, and the team's eyes adjusted. Suddenly, Knight Light gasped.

"_YOU!" _He shouted. Before them stood not Mags, but instead a yellow humanoid with silver-white armor.

"_Ha!" _The figure said. "_The one you THOUGHT was Mags was none other than me, Luminous! Evil overlord of the Light element! HAHAHAHAHAHA! And I must say, Knight Light, old friend, thank you for releasing me!"_

"One thing still confuses me." Flashwing said. "Why did you WANT the Starlight?!"

"_Oh, so you've learned of your friend's past." _Luminous laughed. "_Very well. I shall explain MY side of the story! You see, being from the element of Light, I have always feared the dark. Even my own shadow used to frighten me, so I became determined to find a source of light so powerful and bright, no darkness, not even shadow, exists. This quest drove me quite mad and I set out to destroy all who opposed him. Finally, I managed to find what he was looking for - The Starlight. A source of light and energy so great, darkness could never escape. But it was protected by Skylanders like you and I was unable to get his hands on it. When the entire Light Realm became cut-off from the rest of Skylands, I seized the opportunity and tried once again to steal this Starlight, but what I didn't know was that Knight Light here was left behind as well. After an intense battle over several days, he was able to imprison me here, where I remained for many years. Until now!" _

"Wow. You fought for days?" Jet-Vac asked. "You must have been very tired afterwards."

"_Foul villain!" _Knight Light yelled. "_How dareeth thou trick me! No matter, I have bested you once, and I shalleth do it once more!"_

"_Ha! I'd like to see you try!" _Luminous said. "_But I have grown stronger while locked up! Not even YOU can best me this time!"_

The two flew up and began their second duel. Then, Jet-Vac got a transmission from Spyro.

"Guys!" His voice said over the communicator. "It's a trap! That's not Mags you're with! Don't listen to her!"

"You may have been too late." Hex said. "Knight Light's not doing so well. Send reinforcements, now!"

"Spotlight's already on her way!" Spyro contacted. "She'll be there shortly!"

Meanwhile, the two continued their battle.

"_Why does thou attempt to banisheth the darkness?" _Knight Light said, his scimitar clashing against Luminous' own Light Blade. "_Light and Dark are eternally at balance! It is unbreakable! One cannot overcometh the other!"_

"_Perhaps, but Light CAN keep Dark at bay!" _Luminous yelled. "_Just as I can destroy YOU as I attempted the darkness!"_

Luminous summoned rotating light beams that Knight Light dodged, along with falling crystals. Shields blocked the scimitar, and Luminous teleported to avoid attacks. The villain finally finished this with a blast of harmful light, which was bright enough to stun Knight Light! Luminous finally finished his old foe as he sent him crashing down with a giant crystal, making the crystal smash as it hit the ground!

Knight Light struggled to get back up...but instead slumped downwards, defeated.

"_How...is thiseth…possible…? Even witheth my brilliant blade at her true form..."_

"_If I may answer, this is your endeth!"_

Luminous charged up a light beam, then fired it at the angel!

Suddenly, another white figure leaped down and shielded Knight Light and itself from the beam.

"_What?!"_

Spotlight recovered as the beam died down. She readied herself for battle.

"_BAH! No matter." _Luminous laughed. "_It's time to show you the massive power your companion here has unwittingly unleashed!"_

Spotlight pursued him into another area of the tower. One with four giant knight statues. There, Luminous fired more light beams, which Spotlight dodged by hiding behind the statues. However, the statues could also emit light beams! Dodging more by taking to the skies, Spotlight realized she had to end this now!

"_You three keep him busy! This next attack might take a while to charge up!"_

Flashwing began shooting crystals at Luminous, Jet-Vac flew up and blasted him with air, and Hex rained down skulls. Luminous blocked and dodged some, and managed to defeat the three. However, by now, Spotlight was ready.

Summoning a Heavenly Aura around Luminous, Spotlight shot her Eye Beams at the Aura, summoning Light Dragons that attacked Luminous! They were too much for him, and the Light Villain was defeated.

"_You know what to do, Portal Master." _Spotlight ordered. Then, a giant Light Vortex opened up near the end of the tower corridor! Strangely, it did not suck Luminous in. Seeing this, Luminous took off his helmet.

"_I must head towards the light without fear!" _He said. He threw his helmet into the vortex. "_Even in defeat, I shall still shine bright as a star!" _

Then, Luminous ran towards the vortex and leaped in! He landed in the trap.

The team was shocked. No one tried to resist capture (save for a few)!

"_I do not understand!" _Knight Light groaned. "_When last thee felleth, he became more unreasonable. He blamed everything on the darketh. He blameth its presence in the Light Realm. Why does thee changeth his ways now?"_

_"Uh, how is this going to affect the status of my evil plan? I assume negatively, but I just thought I would check." _

"_Light is used mostly for good purposes." _Spotlight answered. "_You have the chance to use that power with us. You and us both have a common enemy. And the foe of my foe is my ally."_

"_I suppose I have seen the light."_

The Light Vortex closed.

"_So, did Mags never exist in the first place?"_

"_No, Knight Light. She is still back at the Academy as we speak."_

"_Then let us make haste. Luminous may have escaped the spire, but the trap he shalleth never be freed from!"_

And so, the five Skylanders headed back to base.


	23. Midnight Museum

That night, 12 hours later, Spyro and Cynder were outside, looking at the full moon.

"Beautiful." Cynder gasped. "Just like Twilight Falls."

"Mm hm." Spyro nodded.  
"Hey, Spyro? Do you think we'll ever-."

"Maybe. But I hope we do."

Suddenly, the dragons heard something. Like a shadow moving behind them.

"WHO'S THERE?!"

Nothing.

"Come on, Spyro. It's probably-."

Then, a battle horn sounded in the night.

"That's not good…"

Suddenly, a shadow leaped out and blasted the dragons!

As Spyro fought the black dragon, Cynder heard horse steps. They got closer and closer and…

Cynder barely had time to dodge a flamberge sword as the female centaur knight swung at her!

"Who are these guys?!"

"I dunno. But I bet they're more of Kaos' minions! We can't let them escape now that they know where the Academy is!"

As Spyro shot flames and charged at the dragon, it whipped its wings at the purple dragon before countering the flames with shadow orbs. Spyro took flight, with the dragon following. It created a black hole that tried to suck Spyro in! Thinking quickly, Spyro shot a powerful bright flameball at the black hole, destroying it!

Meanwhile, Cynder shadow-dashed at the centaur, who got into a jousting position and charged, blade forward. Cynder dodged and took to the skies, then shot lightning at the centaur, who blocked it with her blade. From the skies, Cynder had the advantage.

The battle was between short and long, but the two dragons managed to defeat the monsters.

"Phew." Cynder gasped. "That was too close."

"Come on," Spyro said, beginning to rush off. "We have to warn the others before-."

He stopped. Something in the centaur's flamberge caught his eye. Was that crystal?

"Spyro?"

"The centaur's flamberge…" Spyro realized. "It's Traptanium! These were the Dark Skylanders Eon was talking about earlier!"

"Oh. Whoops."

As the Dark Skylanders recovered, two lights were arriving.

"_What goes here?"_

"Aw man, the Light Skylanders must've heard the scuffle."

As Knight Light and Spotlight landed, they seemed to recognize the Dark Skylanders.

"_What were you thinking, Blackout?" _Spotlight said. "_You could have looked intimidating to them! They could have thought you were enemies!"_

"**Heh." **Blackout smiled. "**Knight Mare and I decided to make our introduction in style. Besides, they would have thought we were enemies, no matter what."**

"_This is your wayeth of 'sparring', Knight Mare?"_

"**It always has been, Knight Light. You should know that by now."**

"Wait, you guys know each other?"

"_Indeed." _Spotlight said. "_We have been for a long time. Believe me, Blackout and I got off on the wrong foot as well."_

"**You must be wondering about our origins." **Blackout said. "**Well then, I shall tell you. ****I hail from the Realm of Dreams, where the collective imagination of all the creatures in the universe come together to create beautiful wonders... and terrible nightmares. At a young age, I was recruited into the Dark Stygian – a Dragon Clan whose chief responsibility was to create nightmares for evil creatures as a way to discourage them from doing more villainy. But the clan began to abuse their power, and soon spread nightmares far and wide for its own amusement. But I would not stand for it. So I learned to teleport directly into the nightmares the clan created and fought the creatures within. Eventually, the nightmares reached as far as Eon, who witnessed my courage within his own dreams. After helping me put a stop to the Dark Stygian, Eon then made me a Skylander, serving as the protector of the Realm of Dreams and beyond!" **

"**Before the destruction of the Core of Light left me stranded in the Dark Realm," **Knight-Mare said. "**I was one of the Dark Centaurs who guarded The Oracle of Stones – an enchanted game of Dark Skystones that could predict the future. When it was stolen by an unknown force, I was called upon to retrieve it. I knew it would be dangerous because if the Oracle was asked the wrong question seven times, it would unleash a terrible curse upon all of Skylands. Fortunately, I found it in a cave – with a gang of Bicyclopes about to ask their seventh wrong question. With no time to lose, I charged forward, beating the fierce Bicyclopes and saving Skylands from the terrible curse. Now having joined the Trap Team, I now use my hunting skills and Traptanium Lance to bring down evil everywhere!" **

"So, what brings you here?" Spyro asked.

"**Midnight Musuem." **Blackout answered. "**It has returned. And with, twin artifacts known as the Dark Eyes of Unvisibility and Tomorrow. One grants invisibility, the other shows the future. And now, Nightshade, the greatest thief of Skylands, seeks to steal them."**

"Nightshade?" Cynder asked. "Who's that?"

"**Ah. I'm surprised you do not know." **Knight Mare said. "**Well, as a charismatic ninja thief, Nightshade is by far the most famous burglar that Skylands has ever known. Very smooth, charming, classy, and old-school cool. He was born rich and doesn't need the treasure he steals. He only does it to show off how awesome he is. When the Core of Light was destroyed and the Dark Realm was cut off from the rest of Skylands, Nightshade was rumored to have finally retired from the game. But now that the Midnight Museum is set to host one of Skylands' rarest treasures, the Dark Eyes, everyone knows it's only a matter of time before Nightshade resurfaces for one last, big heist." **

"So, if he becomes invisible," Spyro figured out. "He'll be able to steal other treasures without getting caught!"

"And if he has seen a future in which he DOES get caught," Cynder said. "He'll come up with another plan to make sure he stays undetected."

"**We have a plan to stop him." **Blackout said. "**But we'll need a team. We'll need you two, along with two experienced stealth masters."**

"Oh, don't worry." Spyro smirked. "I know just the guys."

…

"So, you sure this is the place?"

"**Indeed."**

Spyro, Cynder, Blackout, Knight Mare, Buzz, and Trap Shadow landed just on the outskirts of the museum.

"Well, I am three steps ahead of this Nightshade guy!" Buzz said. "To catch a thief, you have to think like a thief. And to think like a thief, you must BECOME a thief!"

"Heh. One step ahead of you, Buzz Boy." Trap Shadow slipped on his bandana. "Plus, I think I'm taking a liking to this Dark Element. Totally worth waking me up in the middle of the night. Pretty sure Buzz wasn't expecting this, though."

"Oh, that gives me an awesome idea for my movie." Buzz said to himself. "Note to self: Remember that awesome idea you had for a movie just now."

"He works on movies?" Spyro asked.

"That's a first." Cynder whispered.

"Anyway," Buzz continued. "If you can get past security and retrieve those Dark Eyes of Manana, you'd be doing Skylands a great service! I'll stay behind to monitor activity. Good luck, compadres!"

"Luck?" Trap Shadow laughed. "Thieves and hunters like me need anything BUT luck!"

The team stealthily made their way into the museum, dealing with Shadow Chompies and other guards in the form of monsters (stealthy), getting balls into holes, and avoiding Spyclopters. By the time they reached where the Dark Eyes were, they were gone!

"I am afraid you are too late."

The team turned to see Nightshade with the eyes!

"Name's Nightshade. Greatest their in all Skylands. Now if you will excuse me, I shall take my leave. Ta!"

And with the poof of a smoke bomb, he was gone.

"**Quick, after him!" **Knight Mare yelled.

The team gave chase after Nightshade, eventually cornering him on a ledge. The gates slammed behind them as they got into battle positions!

"You're persistent, I'll give you that." Nightshade clapped. "But I'm afraid I'm going to give you a little drubbing as well. Dark Eyes, engage!"

Using the eyes' powers to make many pillars rise, Nightshade leapt on top of one and conjured shadow sweepers.

"Normally one shouldn't be afraid of the shadow, but this is a case where you might want to make an exception."

Dodging the shadow beams, the team managed to destroy the pillars. Having another trick up his sleeve, Nightshade made many clones of himself!

"Hi, Skylanders."

"Hi, Skylanders."

"Hi, Skylanders."

"Hi, Skylanders."

"Over here, Skylanders."

"Or is it over HERE?"

"You can knock me down to size, Skylanders."

"But which one IS me?"

Annoyed by the constant babbling of the copies, Blackout sent out a dark energy pulse that destroyed all the clones, revealing the real Nightshade.

"Tip of the cap to you." Nightshade chuckled. "My apologies, but I really do need to win. If it were up to me, I'd let you go. But the greater forces of Darkness say otherwise."

He began swiping at them, with Trap Shadow retaliating with swipes of his own. After throwing Smoke Bombs at the team, Nightshade used the Dark Eye of Unvisibility to become invisible. After several sneak attacks on the Skylanders, Nightshade foresaw how they predicted where he would be, via the Dark Eye of Tomorrow, and quickly dodged Blackout's attack before showing himself.

The master thief began throwing swords at the Skylanders, with Knight Mare blocking some with her flamberge. Nightshade cloaked again, but this time, the giant Spyclopter seeing the battle managed to spot him among the clones he summoned. This allowed Knight Mare to trap Nightshade in the Shadow Realm, where he was attacked by shadowy enemies with his vision obscured, and Blackout to finish him off with Supernova Black Hole, which sucked the thief in and explode, spitting him back out.

Reclaiming the Dark Eyes, Knight-Mare turned to Nightshade.

"**Let's see if you can escape THIS prison! Portal Master! Open the gate!"**

Staggering back until he was on the edge, Nightshade noticed a Dark Vortex open below him. There was no escape, and he knew this.

"Oh well," He chuckled. "I guess I really couldn't elude capture forever. Well, it appears I'll be going away for a bit." He turned to the team. "Farewell, Skylanders. I shall endure this capture with dignity."

Nightshade then let himself fall off the edge and into the vortex below. He was then heard crash-landing into the trap.

"HA! No jail can hold the great Nightshade!" He began attempting to destroy the trap from the inside out. As expected, he failed. "Well, except this one, apparently."

"**Your days of being a master thief are over, sly one." **Blackout said. "**However...there might be a chance to steal from OTHER thieves. What do you say? Do we have a deal?"**

"Well, I suppose I COULD be persuaded to switch sides."

And with the Dark Eyes returned, the team headed back to the Academy.

Finally, they could get some sleep after a long night…


	24. Epilogue

So much had happened.

In fact, many things had happened ever since the Academy was built.

Boomer, Slam Bam, Ghost Roaster, Voodood, Zook, and Dino-Rang were made part of Eon's Elite.

Spyro's old enemy, Malefor, had found his way to Skylands and had attacked the Academy. This resulted in the destruction of the Dread-Yacht.

And speaking of Malefor, Spyro was fighting him right now, in a mysterious dark place, despite his defeat at the Academy!

"_**LOOK AT YOU, PATHETIC LITTLE DRAGON." **_He laughed as Spyro got up after getting knocked to the ground. "_**4 YEARS OF TRAINING WITH EON AND YOU STILL CANNOT BEST ME."**_

"I still remember parts of my past!" Spyro coughed back. "Like when how you corrupted Cynder!"

"_**OH? BRAVE WORDS, DRAGON. BUT I AM ONLY TAKING THE **_**FORM **_**OF MALEFOR! YOU KNOW HIM TO BE YOUR GREATEST FOE YET!"**_

Spyro was shocked. "Then...who ARE you?!"

"_**HAVE YOU NOT YET NOTICED, SPYRO?" **_The giant dragon laughed. "_**IT IS I, THE DARKNESS ITSELF!"**_

The Darkness then continued pounding Spyro, despite the dragon's desperate attempts to fight back. Eventually, Spyro found himself coughing and on the brink of death.

"_**YOU CANNOT BEST ME HERE AND NOW." **_The Darkness laughed through Malefor's body. "_**WHAT HOPE DO YOU HAVE OF EVEN BESTING ME IN REALITY?"**_

Spyro tried to say something, but he felt too weak.

"_**EXACTLY. NONE LEFT."**_

The Darkness then charged up its dark energy and prepared to fire it at the dragon.

"_**YOU FAILED TO DEFEAT ME HERE, AND YOU WILL FAIL TO DO SO FOR REAL!"**_

Spyro screamed in pain as the beam crashed down on him, killing him.

…

And then he woke up.

Spyro was panting heavily in his dorm. He still couldn't shake the horrible nightmare.

Recovering from the shell-shock, Spyro left his dorm.

…

As he watched Spotlight spar against Blackout, and Knight Light spar against Knight Mare, Spyro noticed Cynder come up to him.

"You okay?"

"Well, yeah," Spyro said. "But no. I...I had this nightmare. I fought The Darkness itself. It was taking the form of Malefor."

"Oh. Did you-?"

"I lost. And died."

The thought of him suffering such a fate in reality made Cynder still. She...she had...well, SOMETHING towards Spyro. But she couldn't remember what.

"Don't worry, Spyro." Cynder comforted him. "I'm sure the Darkness doesn't have a physical form, let alone being a living being in the first place. Even IF it does, we'll be ready."

"Okay...but it was a lot stronger than Kaos ever was. For the first time in my life, I don't think I'm ready…"

"You told me to stay close to you when we were about to face Malefor. I was scared. You knew that. So all you have to do...is stay close to ME."

Spyro said nothing. He only looked at her.

"Well, I'll be in the kitchen." Cynder said. "They said that they were serving cotton candy that Kaos was giving out for free. He's been acting a lot nicer now that he was trapped."

"Okay." Spyro said. "I'll meet you there."

She left, leaving Spyro to his own thoughts.

…

Master Eon couldn't be reached.

Spyro had taken a little nap to ease his mind of the nightmare, and when he woke up, the entire Academy seemed abandoned.

"Hello?" He asked. "Anybody here?"

Suddenly, he heard snoring coming from the kitchen. He opened the door.

There, the purple dragon saw Skylanders, allies, and villains fast asleep!

"What the?"

He looked around to see the villains that were supposed to be in the library, working on their task.

_Must've taken a break._

Spyro looked around to see Cynder, fast asleep with cotton candy still in her forearm.

However, just as Spyro was about to wake her up, he heard a loud explosion below!

"Huh?! What was…?!"

Following the noise, Spyro ran through the Academy, seeing more and more familiar faces fast asleep, found an open secret passage, and traveled down a spiral staircase. It led deep below the Academy. There, he saw something blown wide open!

_Hey, is that the Elemental Vault? _Spyro said. _Eon told me that no one was allowed down here. But who would try to-?_

Suddenly, he heard voices. Thinking quickly, Spyro got into cover and snuck towards the voices. He heard the conversation as he sneaked closer and closer.

"There! I knew it! I knew it would be here! Behold, loyal Glumshanks, the key to my inevitable victory...the last mighty vestiges of the Darkness!"

_The remains of the Darkness are kept HERE?! _Spyro thought. _I better listen closely. I'm almost there…_

"That's great sir, but you're being awfully loud. Aren't you worried the Skylanders will here you?"

"They can't hear anything, because the Nap Time Charm I put on all the cotton candy was timed to activate precisely at this moment! They'll never know what hit them! Now it's time to put my brilliant plan to action!"

"Something about this doesn't seem right, Lord Kaos. Isn't there another way?"

"Silence, Glumshanks!"

Spyro peeked inside the vault. When he saw it, he tried not to gasp, as if it would give away his position. Instead, his eyes widened with shock and fear.

_Oh no...It can't be..._

"This time," Kaos said. "I will conquer Skylands for good! And nothing, not the Skylanders, not Eon, not even that stupid Core of Light will stand in my way! And DON'T call me 'Lord Kaos' anymore. I am now...EMPEROR KAOS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

To Be Continued In Skylanders: Race To Save Skylands, the official novelization of Skylanders: Superchargers!


End file.
